Someone Your Not
by Da'khari
Summary: Sam Evans agreed to make a promise to Mercy Jones, one that would solve the pain and torment of their long distance relationship and we know how they are with promises - I do not own Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Someone You're Not**

 **UPDATED**

 **Sam Evans**

 **2020**

Sam was sitting thinking about going through a rather ugly break up with his wife, they'd brought the house, dog and sofa bed together and as far as he was concerned this was it he was set for life. Everyone had told him, warned him even. When at 19 he'd decided to Marry Charlie a girl he'd met in New York that had shown him more than enough attention at a time in his life he really needed it. He'd known early into it that he'd made a mistake but he refused to hear all the, I told you so chat from his very opinionated group of friends, so he sat in it for four years being used and abused as she flaunted her affairs in his face and even got pregnant for one unlucky Joe. That was the last straw for him he finally got up and looked for another job that would make sure their paths never crossed again, he was a male model and she was a model / photographer. Success was something he was used to so, yes it would be scary to have to start all over again but, his current life path was no longer healthy and, he'd made up his mind he needed to change it and fast.

He'd said nothing to Charlie about his intentions, he'd been applying for jobs all over the world for the past three weeks and nothing had come back, he'd completed his teaching qualification at night school, but never really knew if he was good at, having stumbled into Modelling because of his relationship with Charlie, he was semi-confident about teaching but knew it was his only other option.

His music thing had sort of gone by the by since Mercy had gone off the scene but he still wrote in private and done impromptu DJ jams with Puck sometimes when he was on release, they drew a good crowd.

"Have you heard anything" Quinn asked as she brought over sweeteners and spoons, having their usual Thursday afternoon coffee and chat at the local café

"No nothing I've filled out about 30 applications and sent them all over the world, maybe I need to redo my career assessment thing you did for me" he suggested

"I think you'll hear something soon, what will you do if that job in China comes up?" she asked

"I'll go, seriously Quinn I'm not even joking about this" he said sipping his coffee

"Okay I only asked" she said

"How's Puck and the children?"

"Just the same as last week, he hasn't been home for a while he's due in two weeks time and I intend on spending most of that time in bed" she smiled

"Okay enough with the sharing thing" he laughed

"Jealous?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Just playing" she replied sipping her coffee as her eyes kept contact with his face over the cup rim "Are you sure you're not still in love with her Sam?"

"Most definitely not, that gate has well and truly shut I don't intend on falling again until I'm like 50 or something and then it's going to be because I need someone to look after me" he laughed

"I meant Mercedes" Quinn said concerned

"Oh, I'll always love Mercy she's my heart" _he'd shocked himself saying that, where did it come from he hadn't thought about Mercy for so long now, he was hoping she was a distant memory but, he'd said that with feeling_

"Sam I've got to go I need to get Danielle from school" Quinn said a short while later jumping up giving his a kiss on the cheek and leaving

"Am I paying again?" he shouted after her "Everybody wants to use me for something" he said as he took his money out to pay for their drinks before leaving

On Saturdays he always met up with Mike and Blaine they usually went bowling and then for an expensive stake while they talked about stocks, bonds, dancing and theatre in that order. Sometimes Sam would get a look in and they might talk about music in general his DJ stuff and that, but in the main the topics were Blaine's life and then Mike's life before they remembered they'd left partners waiting and they'd split.

"Hey am I paying again" he'd shout after them as he'd be taking his wallet out to make the payment with a smile on his face

Rachel and Santana sent him regular, weekly, texts 'have you left that bitch yet' which was annoying right at the beginning because he was so loved up but eventually he saw their light, Charlie was as false as Satan's third eye had predicted and even Rachel had insight where she was concerned. He'd fell in love with the life she offered having left school with little to no qualifications, she offered him a life he'd only dreamt of, of course he snatched it up who wouldn't but at what cost, and such was his life. Mercy had left for pastures new, with her new husband and, he needed someone or something to fill the gap Charlie was it or so he thought at the time, he didn't think about it he needed the distraction.

So yeah now he was stuck in this loveless situation so much so he'd forgotten how to love, want or need someone so much it hurt.

Five months later he was still waking up first to get to the front door to intercept post and finding nothing

"Give up Sammy I'll leave Puck and we can make a life together" Quinn laughed as they sat at their coffee shop drinking Mocha's while Nathan and Danielle raked havoc for everyone else in the shop, Quinn sat talking oblivious to their actions

"Quinn you need to watch him more he's going to hurt himself" Sam said jumping up to go get him off a very high slide he'd somehow managed to climb up very fast

"He'll watch his damn self when he falls off and does himself some damage, learns practically that one" she said laughing "About what I said" she carried on when she stopped laughing and Sam came back to the table

"Quinn are you and Puck having problems?"

"No why?"

"Because this is the second time in about 6 months you come on to me and, I know you know we don't roll like that, so I'm just wondering what's going on for you and Puck"

"Nothing's going on for Puck and I we're fine don't mind me I just hate seeing you so unhappy"

"You think this is unhappy" he said putting his hands together to cup his chin with his elbows on the table "It's Kurt's birthday bash this weekend remember" he said with puppy eyes "Satan and Lentil are going to be in full swing and you can guess because I'm with the old crew Charlie wants to make a fucking appearance, no fun for me and, she'll be expecting me to defend her" he said finally collapsing his arms and resting his head on his hands flat on the table "God I miss Lima"

"Come on Sam it's not that bad nobody misses frigging Lima" she said smiling

"Well maybe not that drastic but it's a close second" he said with a smile "Look I've got to go my brother's coming up and he hates being in the same place as Charlie for any given time"

"I'll see you on Saturday then" Quinn said going in for a hug before she got up

"Yeah Saturday" he said as he let her go, got up, left some money on the table and walked away "Oh and Quinn just in case, getting run over I don't class as a practical lesson grab that child's hand" he said pointing at Nathan

His brother came up and just like that it was Saturday and Charlie was clucking around about the birthday party, Sam was definitely edgy and Stevie was pissed that his brother was having to live this way "What colour should I wear Sam your friends are not backwards in telling a girl she looks like shit"

"Whatever you wear you'll be fine" he said back from inside the walk in wardrobe ' _they'll tell you, you look like shit anyway'_ he thought bringing a smile to his face for Lentil and Satan telling her exactly what he thought. When she finally got downstairs Sam and Stevie had been waiting for about 40 minutes and she looked the same as she did when Sam left her.

"I thought you were getting dressed" Stevie said rolling his eyes as Sam nudged him in the ribs "I'm playing" he said "You look lovely" he said side eyeing Sam "We are going to wreck it tonight bro" he said as they both done a fist punch in the air, this time it was Charlie who rolled her eyes

Charlie wasn't a plain Jayne she was semi-stunning, by any man's standards with her blond hair always perfectly permed, her very slender frame, which made her look borderline ill from certain angles but in the modelling world she was the shit. To everyone outside she was the perfect woman and she could actually turn that look on when she fancied, it was what attracted Sam to her in the first place but, on second look, which happened maybe a week after the honeymoon, she was self-centred, mean, arrogant, selfish, spiteful, vindictive, rude and possessed an ugly heart. On top of all that to be a cheat as well which was something that went right against the grain for Sam he could barely stand to look at her, he was civil because he was a gentleman not because he respected or rated her or anything like that.

"Ready?" Sam asked everyone before they went out and piled into the car Stevie making sure that Charlie got in the back

"You'll be sleeping in our bed next Stevie" she said as Sam started up the engine

"What do you mean by that?" Sam turned to ask

"He's answering for you, finishing your sentences, cooking your dinner I swear I even saw him doing your fucking laundry this morning and he's only been here like two days" she replied

"Oh you mean instead of you in the bed, yeah that would be progress" Sam said looking at Stevie before they both started laughing

"Very funny" she said screwing up her face

"And will you stop swearing in front of my little brother" he said smiling at Stevie knowing full well they never stopped swearing when they were together

"Sorry Stevie" she said doing the rest of the journey in silence, just listening to Sam and Stevie's impromptu banter

"We're here" Sam announced as he parked the car at the bottom of the drive and walked up to the front door. Sam pushed the door and went in to see Santana and Brittany sitting in the hall chair chatting away to someone he couldn't see

"Sam" Brittany jumped up and went in for a hug "My God Stevie you've grown up" she said hugging him too before going into chatter with Sam about what he'd been up to. Once Sam answered the first question Brittany turned back to say "Hi Charlie" but didn't wait for a reply she wasn't interested

"Hi Sam" Santana came to him saying with outstretched arms but grabbing Stevie first "Sam you could have let her go get dressed" she said looking at Sam but going in for a hug from Charlie "Hi Charlie" she said kissing her on the cheek before turning to Sam and kissing him on the lips "Babe it's been altogether too long" she said looking in his eyes willing him to take the bait

"I cannot believe the bitch has the gall" Rachel shouted from the other side of the hall as all eyes moved towards where her voice came from "Oh hi Charlie" she popped her head round the door to say "Not you I was talking about one of Jessie's bitches from work" she said as she hugged her "Sam you could have let her go get dressed" she said as she pulled out of the hug and went towards Sam who just smiled back at her

Charlie didn't answer any of them she knew too well what they were like this very closed circle of friends who stayed together as if they were in kindergarten and attached at the ankle, hip and head, and that fucking singing they always did got on her last nerve. She had to be there because she knew Sam was the apple of all of the girls eyes and this particular group of girls had no fucking code and it seemed their husbands either didn't know or just didn't friggin well care about which one of them they ended up in bed with. As far as she could tell everyone had already slept with everyone except Kurt and Blaine who had done their fair share of extra marital relationships along the way. She just thought she'd get them all back with one simple move so she hung onto Sam's arm and kissed him on the cheek, before whispering in his ear absolutely nothing, well "Your friends are bitches" actually but he already knew that.

"What did she say?" Tina asked, she always had a screw face when Charlie was about, Mercy was her girl she was faithful to the end

"Oh usual just you girls were bitches, but you already know that" Sam smiled

"You're the bitch, bitch" Tina got up saying as Mike pulled her back down and whispered to her

So Kurt opened presents accepted songs, showed movies, opened cards and kisses throughout the night by about 12 a.m. everyone was laying around remembering the old days, when life was simple, and wishing them back

"I wouldn't have done anything different" Kurt announced kissing Blaine "I still love him" he said as they hugged

"I'm there, maybe left some of the male relationships out but yeah I'm where I want to be" Brittany said hugging into Santana

"I wish Noah would turn into Sam sometimes when he's being a tool but, only for his manners, I love my life" Quinn said to Puck's screwed up face, which she kissed and made him smile "I love you Noah"

"We're where we need to be" Artie said looking at Sugar who was agreeing with him

"We get by busily" Tina said looking at Mike "New studio's" she said as he nodded

"I am busy opening new studios" he agreed

"Everyone knows my dilemma I'm on my way to being happy in part" Sam smiled _'It would be a different story if Mercy were sitting here'_ he looked at Charlie thinking noticing her smiling at him _'Not with you bitch'_ he thought

Puck and Sam did their thing with the decks and everyone had a great time dancing to the mixes, until everything calmed down again, the suddenly "Well nobody else is going to call you out on it, they never do so I'll be the stick shall I?" Tina broke the silence saying as everyone's heads jumped, Mike looked at her begging her to stop, which she ignored "Sam I know it's been like 4 years ago now but we lost Mercedes because of you and your fucking around and I mean literally, I'm not happy about it, as you know, she was a dear friend and she was a big part of the GF, I don't think it's right that we've all lost Mercy and you bring her" she said pointing to Charlie "As some sort of third rate replacement"

"That's not fair T you know I did everything I could to put our friendship back on track but she wouldn't have it" he said looking around the room

"Did she just call me third rate" Charlie asked him but he ignored her

"She got married like 6 months after we split and went to live her new life in fuck knows where, she knows where we are remember it's not like I said don't come back I never wanted that"

"Did she call me third..."

"Shut up Charlie" he looked at her saying before turning back to the conversation

"It still hurts we lost a sister have you any idea how that feels" Tina said looking up at Mike

"That's probably why I'll never accept your wife Sam, she might have been super nice, super looking and everything but she's not our Mercedes, she never will be and she doesn't fit" Rachel said

"Is this the drink talking or am I hearing I'm to blame for everything that's wrong with everyone's lives because I dared to want Charlie instead of Mercedes" Sam said to the room

"How fucking dare you mention her name in the same fucking sentence" Tina said getting up and slapping him across the face, everyone a little worse for excessive alcohol intake

"Hey" Stevie said getting up as Mike got up too

"Sam I think its best you go and take it with you, everyone's against this union" Blaine said

"You too" Sam said looking at Blaine with dis-belief

"Dude I've got nothing against Charlie, she's your wife but Mercedes was our sister and that can't go unpunished" Blaine replied

"Unpunished?" he asked

"Yes Dude you messed with the GF" Blaine said

"Why wait this long to come out with all this? Why didn't you all say something at the time?" Sam asked

"Honestly" Santana said looking around the room "Mercedes asked us not to attack you about this decision ever, but Sam we're bursting" she said taking a breath "You treated our girl bad, really bad"

"I admit that, I admitted it to her I asked, no begged, her for forgiveness on that and she gave it, this shit is so in the past, we got past that" he said looking at Stevie and then Charlie "And guys I'm sitting here with Stevie and fucking Charlie we see each other so regular could you all not have chosen another fucking time to do this shit?" he said with tears in his eyes "I got with Charlie after we split anyway"

"Yeah but you kissed her over there while you were together, and then to make house with her afterwards, it's like everything you said to Mercedes after that was a lie" Tina said, Sam said nothing just looked around his eyes landing on Stevie

"Six days after" Kurt added quickly

"I feel the same bro" Stevie said making Sam look at him twice "I wouldn't have been this harsh about it but I would have roundabout said the same thing" he said with a smile "Anyway, it's out lets reflect and move on" he said looking at everyone as if signalling for the interrogation to stop.

"I'm reflecting alright" Sam said getting up "Stevie you coming?" he asked "I've been leaving her for months" he looked down at Charlie saying "And I was kind of hoping for your support in doing that but I can see, hear and feel" he said rubbing his cheek "That I'm the blame so fuck it I'm gone and I hope you all have a nice fucking life without me in it"

"Sam" Santana shouted after him

Blaine went running after him and caught him at the door "Dude you just going to walk out on us" he said meaning their friendship

"Dude if you were a true friend you'd have told me that was coming, and don't pretend you didn't know I know how those things work everyone knew" he said pulling his arm away from Blaine and walking away with his brother

Sam and Stevie got in the car, Sam put the engine on before banging the wheel in anger "I can't believe that shit just happened" he said to the wheel "She told me to go live my fucking life and that's my fault?" he asked no one "How many times would someone have to tell you they didn't want you before you left them alone?" he asked Stevie

"Once I guess" he replied looking at Sam's white knuckles on the wheel _he was busy thinking Charlie was much too cool in there, he need to tell Sam about his bitch and set him free now_

"Five fucking times she told me and I'm supposed to what, just sit and fucking wait after she said don't five times" he asked

"Mercedes told you to leave her alone five times?"

"Of course she did you know how I feel about her, I would have never stopped voluntarily"

"When did she get married, what was going on in your life when she got married?" _I smell a massive bug here_

"I was trying to decide if I should marry Charlie"

"Who told you she was married"

"It was in the paper, why?"

"Did you see it in the paper?"

"No Charlie told me one night"

"Dude I have a feeling" Stevie said stretching to the back seat to get his laptop "When did she get married?" he asked

"16th Feb 2016"

"What time?" Stevie asked laughing

"Don't know" Sam said still very serious

"Where was she living?"

"Don't know" he replied "Dude since the day she walked away from me I've had no contact, that's what she asked for, she said if you love me you'll leave me alone never contact me again" he said remembering the conversation "I saw her at the awards once, well the back of her, after Charlie said something to upset her and that was it she's gone"

"Okay I'll do a search for Mercedes Jones, Date of birth?"

"25th August 1996" he responded

"God there are about 2000 of them are there any states we can miss out?"

"Are you trying to find her?"

"Not really just trying to find out if she got married"

"Why wouldn't she have gotten married?"

"Listen Sam, Charlie knows the only threat there has ever been to this relationship is Mercy, she'd do and say anything I reckon" Stevie said still looking through the list "We could put born in Lima and check that way" he said making Sam turn the engine off and look over his shoulder at what he was doing

"Sam" they heard making them jump out of their concentration "Let me in" Charlie said banging on the car door

"Put that away Stevie" he said opening the door

"What are you two doing and how the fuck you gonna go and leave me in there with those bitches" Charlie asked, Sam didn't answer he didn't want to, his mind was on the question Stevie just put in his head about Mercy "And what was all that about leaving me?" she asked again Sam didn't answer he just turned the engine back on and moved the car in the direction of home

They got in and Stevie went directly to his room knowing that Sam was in serious mode, he knew his brother well "Charlie" Sam said getting her attention as she poured a strong drink for herself "I need to talk to you" he said as she looked at him "Come sit down" he said tapping the couch he was sitting on "We're not happy are we?" he asked

"We can work through this little blip, it will pass" she said touching his hand as it rested on his lap

"Little blip Charlie you got pregnant for someone else, I call that a big blip and it's something I'm not prepared to live with, I want a divorce"

"Sam a divorce really, don't you think we can save anything here?" she asked

"Truth Charlie, I don't want to save anything here because there is nothing here, I fell out of love with the idea of you a long while back, there have been times I've seriously tried to get that back but it's gone, it was never real" Sam said showing his sad eyes "My biggest regret to date is choosing fame over my heart" he said getting up "I'm leaving, maybe in the morning, I might go back to the ranch until I sort myself out" he announced and left the room

Charlie didn't argue or question, truth be known she was also relieved that Sam wanted out, she'd wanted him because he was young, fit and the face of the year, he was going to keep her on top for the time being. Then the wind changed and they didn't want her with Sam any more they found younger fitter girls to put him with and she started sleeping her way back up to the top. Not that she'd gotten anywhere near the top again, the business wanted younger baby looking girls who were naturally thin and not pumping anything they needed to into them to keep the look. She was getting clumsy with her climb and had been pregnant more than three times since being married to Sam and none of the pregnancies were his, he'd given up unprotected sex with her maybe three months, if that, into the relationship after finding her in the changing room kissing on some bouncer, so she didn't blame him really she just wondered how she was going to keep on top without even the name attached to her.

"So Charlie, Sam finally came to his senses?" Stevie came into the room saying

"Yeah you said he would eventually" she laughed "More like grown a spine"

"I told you he may be blond but he ain't stupid, it's a myth" Stevie said "Did you tell him about the drugs, pregnancies and your pimp?" he asked

"No I didn't and please don't tell him I don't want him thinking that of me"

"I'm going to tell him Charlie as soon as we're away from you I'm going to tell him because I have to protect my brother and anyone else he might want to be with in the future. You went for a fucking HIV test, you're married to my brother and went for a fucking test" he shout whispered

"I know you told the family they told me"

"Yeah I told them, I'm leaving Mom, Dad and Stacy to Sam but everyone is going to know what you did to my brother if he tests positive"

"I don't even know if I am yet" she shouted

Stevie laughed "You still don't fucking get it do you?" he asked "It's not about if you've got it, it's about the fact that you've had to test for it while your supposedly married to my brother" he shouted

"What test?" Sam asked as he walked into the living room "What test Stevie?"

"She's had another pregnancy test" he said not taking his eyes off Charlie

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm really sorry" she said before she started crying

"Well that's no concern of mine we've not been there for god knows how long" he said looking at Stevie "Come on Bro grab our bags I'm leaving this, I don't know what this is but I'm leaving, tonight" he said as Stevie made his way back to his bedroom to pack and run with his belongings grabbing the small bag on the stairs as he came down

"Where we going?" Stevie asked as they walked out the house and jumped in the car

"To find a beach and soak for a few days" he replied

"What about your applications?" Stevie asked

"I've asked most of the ones I've done over the past two months or so to contact me via email so I should get those on my phone" he said and drove off

Six hours later they were in Miami sitting on the beach kicking the sand and thinking about finding somewhere to have breakfast "If we book into somewhere we can get breakfast" Stevie said

"But then we're stuck for a few days I want to be free for like ever" Sam said jumping up and embracing the fresh air "Okay I'm going to be responsible little bro lets book into somewhere and get you washed and dressed" he said before they walked into the nearest hotel and booked a suite for them, had long showers and ordered breakfast up before sleep. By the evening they were relaxing on the beach looking at sand, sea and girls, lots of girls

"Sam let's get dipped" Stevie said excited

"Any more talk like that and you'll be dippin off home young Bro" Sam said laughing as Stevie sunk back in his lounger "Actually I'll give you two more days and then your back home I need to think" he followed with so, whatever Stevie was planning on coming back at him with he forgot it, knowing his brother didn't really joke like that. So they spent two days doing stuff together and as promised Sam put Stevie on a flight called their parents to take him off the other side and went back to his hotel, with a promise to go see his family in four days.

Sam went on a bender that night he just needed to blow the old out and get some pep in his step, of course he ended up on the decks then on stage singing offering himself to anyone that would take him on singing **G Eazy's 'Mad'** and ended up with some random in his room the following morning "Who the fuck are you?" he asked jumping out of his bed at the sight of the streaky mascara faced girl

"I sang with you last night at the bar and you promised me a good night you remember" she said before she proceeded to sing " _I know something we both can do, but first I gotta be alone with you, I need ya so bad, My love, you drive me mad"_

"Fuck" Sam said covering his ears "You sang last night?" he asked as she nodded enthusiastically "With me?" he asked

"Yeah, why do you keep saying the same thing?" she asked

"I'll let you check yourself in the mirror before you leave my room" Sam said getting up to guide her to the bathroom, waiting outside the door and marching her to the exit from his suite

Sam slammed the door after her, more pissed at himself for going that far, than at that woman who he didn't know the name of, and when the fuck did he turn into Charlie anyway. He clearly hadn't slept with her but obviously he'd had the intention bringing her all the way up to his room. The rest of the three days he spent productively trying to sort out where to next for him and, he'd also calmed down a bit after his rant to the GF and walk out he sent a sapp to them 'lost but hopefully not forgotten keep me posted' he wrote to pings of 'Bro you found yourself' with a smiling face 'Who's going to pay for my coffee' 'I miss stake afternoons' to 'I miss you Trouty mouth' 'Sexy Mama would spit if she thought we didn't know where you were' with a laughing face 'yeah she'd suck all the life out of us for cutting her boy loose' Kurt wrote 'Hey and we will always love you Mercedes told you that' Brittany wrote making everyone send smiling faces. Sam felt better knowing he still had his family to turn to, he admitted to himself he felt even better that Mercy had instructed them to look after him, she always cared, he thought as he got up to visit the beach for the last day, thinking about Mercy and that last song she sang to him before he made that damn promise

 ** _"Ex-Factor" by Lauren Hill_**

 _It could all be so simple but you'd rather make it hard, loving you is like a battle and we both end up with scars  
Tell me, who I have to be to get some reciprocity no one loves you more than me and no one ever will_

 _Is this just a silly game that forces you to act this way forces you to scream my name then pretend that you can't stay_  
 _Tell me, who I have to be to get some reciprocity No one loves you more than me and no one ever will_

 _[Hook:]_  
 _No matter how I think we grow you always seem to let me know It ain't workin' It ain't workin'_  
 _And when I try to walk away you'd hurt yourself to make me stay this is crazy This is crazy_

"Hi" he heard, interrupting his thoughts as he lay on the sun lounger taking in the rays, putting his hand up to take the sun out of his reflectors he looked in the direction the voice was coming from to see a blond haired girl standing almost over him

"Hi" he said before laying back down

"Sam Evans isn't it?" she asked

"Yes do I know you?" he asked shading his eyes again

"Well yes and no, we done a sort of a shoot once in New York I was one of the girls on that Spring Break Project in 2017, I saw more of your wife than you though" she said smiling "Genna's my name" she said holding her hand out "Is your wife with you?" she asked looking around

"Why?" Sam asked

"Well she's super territorial, and she can be nasty with it, I don't want to strike up a conversation and then find I can't get work because of what she says about me" she said part laughing part serious

"She's not here" Sam said laughing

"Oh, so what brings you to sunny Florida in the middle of the fashion show crisis?" she asked

"Crisis?" Sam asked sitting up

"Yeah Treasure Trailz hasn't found a new face yet and it's only two weeks to lift off" she laughed

"To be honest I've sort of left all that behind I'm taking a sabbatical" Sam said laughing himself "Could I get you a drink" he asked studying her face before adding "Genna, is that right?"

"No thank you Sam I'm on full board and with my husband" she smiled

"I'd have brought him one too" Sam laughed

"I won't keep you" she said walking away waving

"Bye" Sam said smiling as she walked away _'I'm not even tempted to get my phone out to find out what that's all about'_ he thought before laying back down to take in the rays and carry on thinking about Mercy

 _I keep letting you back in how can I explain myself as painful as this thing has been I just can't be with no one else  
See I know what we got to do you let go and I'll let go too 'cause no one's hurt me more than you and no one ever will_

 _[Repeat Hook]_

 _Care for me, care for me I know you care for me there for me, there for me said you'd be there for me  
Cry for me, cry for me you said you'd die for me give to me, give to me why won't you live for me  
[Repeat]_

The day was soon over the night, Sam had hoped, would be filled with sleep but, his mind was filled with the GF shouting at him about Mercy and how unfair he'd thought that was, as well as a life that might have been so different, had he not let Mercy talk him into that promise, finally falling asleep at about 4am The next morning Sam was packed and ready for the long drive home, he called home to tell them he was starting out

"Could I speak to Stevie please Mom?" he asked at the end of what felt like question time

"Bro what's up" Stevie shouted down the phone "Sorry I'm just excited for you coming back home for a bit I miss my big Bro"

"I miss you too and Stacy but I needed to ask you to do that research for Mercy for me, since they mentioned her name again I just feel like I need to know she's alright you know. I can't believe how far I've gone to block her out over the past 4 years and the scary bit is I didn't even know I was doing it, just see if you can find her yeah"

"Okay Bro will do" Stevie said more serious "Bye" he said as he heard Sam click the phone off on the other side _'I pray to God that bitch hasn't ruined his life giving him that disease, I'd want to fucking kill her myself, and to think if Kitty hadn't been in that surgery we might never have known this was even happening, she's a total bitch'_ Stevie thought as he pushed his phone in his pocket and went to get his laptop to do the searches his brother had requested

"Stevie what did Sam want?" his Mom asked

"Just to research some jobs for him" he lied, if his Mom was going to find out that Sam had another girl on his mind already it was going to come from Sam himself, Stevie knew better, his Mom was not into Charlie at all but she'd asked Sam to be very sure what he was giving up when he chose her over Mercy and Sam had looked in her face and told her he felt nothing for Mercy, a lie but, at the time he'd, unknown to anyone, been rejected by Mercy five frigging times and he needed to move on sharpish. Stevie could only imagine Sam dying inside at Mercy words, he loved her with his soul, he lived for her, they all did, still do if they bothered to tell the truth about it, their parents doted on her and she was, and still is, genuinely a member of the family, like that unspoken of child that everyone was quietly grieving. The speed with which Sam moved on, didn't allow for anyone to really speak her name again, it was just Mercy's out meet Charlie, the wedding could have just as well have been a wake, everyone seriously tried to like her but she just wasn't Mercy and Stevie was sure she felt that with every visit, Sam saw it but said nothing, on reflection Stevie sat thinking of course he ignored it he also knew she was no Mercy, getting his laptop fired up he started his search for his sister Mercedes Jones.

Sam got home and was settled around the dinner table with everyone when Stacy rather awkwardly brought up the Charlie subject "So Sammy what happened with wife?" she asked smiling "You do know you're going to be the first divorced person in the family, you love your firsts don't you?" she laughed earning herself an under the table kick from Stevie

"What happened with Charlie well; she's fake, she lies, cheats and gets pregnant for other men behind my back and that's all I'm willing to disclose" he said looking around the table

"Pregnant!" his Mother gasped "She slept around?" she asked

"Everyone could see the fake so I'm not surprised with that snippet" Stacy added

"Dad I need to talk to you" Stevie said standing up from the table

"What now?" his Dad asked

"Yes Dad it's relevant" he replied moving away from the table as his Dad, seeing Stevie's face, got up to follow him out of the room

Sam, Stacy and their Mother sat at the dinner table watching the two men interact Stevie almost to tears, their father holding his head and looking at Sam, it was when they both cried that Sam got up and made his way to the door to see what was going on, Stacy and their Mother following closely after him but at a distance, Sam's kick off's were bad enough but to see Stevie and Dad too was definitely too much for Stacy and Mom to deal with

"What's up Bro" Sam said looking at Stevie before looking at his Dad "Dad?" he asked a bit shaken by the full on crying going on. Sam hugged them and a tear came to his eye for their sorrow, eventually he asked the question again "What's up guys?"

"We need to sit down" his Dad said guiding them back into the room

Sam went back to his seat but Stevie held onto his Dad who sat next to his Mom who was hugging Stacy, so in the end it looked like Sam was on interview with his family on the opposite side of the table to him. He sat on the end of his chair and rested his upper body on his arms crossed in front of him on the table, "has everyone calmed down a bit now?" he asked making Stevie cry more

"Dad?" Stevie said looking at his Dad for help

"Tell him son"

"Tell me what" Sam said with a very nervous laugh

"It's Charlie" Stevie said wiping the tears from his face "I really don't ever want to hurt you Bro and I pray this is like wrong" he said breaking down again

"Basically what Stevie told me was that, Kitty called him about a week ago and told him she saw Charlie in the clinic getting an HIV test done" his Dad carried on talking but Sam heard nothing else he was seeing his life flash in front of him all the things he needed to achieve that he hadn't even looked at yet, he'd got up out the chair and wondered he knew that much

"Sam, Where are you going" Someone was saying over and over again in his ear but, he couldn't make out the voice from all the ringing in his ear, he pushed something but he was floating so maybe he was trying not to hurt himself, he felt something that made him jerk but he didn't recognise the feeling. Suddenly he wasn't seeing things he was seeing colours flashing, solid, bright, and finally dark pure black and he was cold

Suddenly he was back at his junior school, playing football, winning and his little fan girls on the side lines he smiled at them seeing all these little girls and then this older girl that he knew by her bright white teeth that made his belly churn, he loved her she was going to be his wife, they were going to have two children and a house, cat, dog and love. He was going to work every day and she would look after the children life was perfectly planned. Then suddenly he was wrenched away and put into a poky motel room sleeping and scratching all night hating that place, his life and everything in it he felt worthless for a split second "Wow" he said at the sight of that older girl again standing on the steps, Miss Mercedes Jones bringing the biggest smile to his face, that's it the rest of my life and then like a flash he saw his Dad standing over him holding him with what he soon recognised as tears all over his face.

"What happened?" he asked as he lay with his Dad on one side and his Brother on the other

"You flipped a bit Bro no problem" Stevie said still holding him down "What was Wow about, skydiving?" Stevie laughed

"I saw Mercy for the first time again" Sam replied without thinking "I also saw some of those junior school girls too remember them?" he asked his Dad who nodded trying to deflect as everyone looked at each other "So HIV is that why she didn't say anything about me leaving?" he said looking at Stevie "That was the test you were talking about when I came into the room?" he asked him

"Yeah but I didn't want you to know while you could see her you'd have gotten locked up" Stevie confirmed

Sam sat for a while thinking before he looked back up at Stevie "You did the right thing" he said smiling at him "Okay let me up I'm fine, I'll deal with this" he said getting up

"We'll deal with it son" his Dad said grabbing his shoulders as everyone hugged in

So the following day they went to the clinic for Sam to do the initial tests, Stevie had no leads on the whereabouts of Mercy, two weeks later the first results came back clear with a note saying he should still attend his appointment in 6 month time for the final follow up tests, about a week after his initial good news, he got an email from a company in Gambia about an interview Sam couldn't jump high or fast enough

"Sam are you sure about this" his Mom asked as he grabbed his cases to get to the airport

"I need a job Mom and I'm a free agent I'll go anywhere I know where home is" he said hugging her and laughing at her efforts to keep him in the nest "I'm nearly 24 Mom I can and have looked after myself for a long while now and I have money" he said tapping his pocket

"I know but you're still my baby" she said pulling at his cheeks "Be careful" she warned before letting him go to say bye to everyone else, then he was gone

Sam sat on the plane wondering if he could truly teach music let alone to foreign students, he'd only started learning Mandinka a week ago, although English was the first language, it would never hurt to know a bit of what the local people were saying. Sam had been summoned for a meeting at the newly formed Amadou Bansang Jobarteh School of Music, ironically it had opened the same year he had split with Mercy, he'd got his guitar in hand his Dalasi in his pocket and he was ready for the week long trip, longer if he got the job. The only thing he needed now was a song for his interview, it had been a while since he'd really sung anything, he'd left that part of his life when he left Mercy alone, he could still sing he'd done so in the bath nearly every morning and he'd had a good few weeks of singing with the GF while he was there but it wasn't quality it was content he needed to get straight and he was struggling.

"What would Mercy say?" he said out loud making the person next to him look "Sorry thinking out loud" he said smiling _'something smooth'_ he thought as he looked at the magazine in the rack and saw an old picture of Charlie and him, her announcing their break up with a smaller picture of her in the corner, telling her story "No shit I should just blow that bitch up" he said throwing the magazine across the floor of the plane

"I know talking out loud" the older lady in the seat next to him laughed "Everybody wants to be like those two" she said nodding her head at the magazine on the floor

"Not me, not anymore" Sam said bringing a smile to the woman's face

"You learned to love yourself" she said squeezing Sam's hand as if congratulating him

"Do you know someone called Mercy?" he asked smiling

"I know how to show Mercy but, I don't think I know anyone called Mercy, why?" the lady asked

"I asked her a question and she sent you with the answer" he laughed as they chatted for the rest of the trip until she fell asleep and in turn he did too

When Sam got to Gambia he had about 4 hours before his interview, he grabbed his guitar and his IPhone to practice his song acoustic style, _'yes I agree Mercy it's a fitting tribute to my life past with Miss Infected Slut'_ he thought, by the time he had a bath and got dressed he'd left an hour for travel and preparation when he got there.

"Hi I'm Sam Evens and for my musical presentation I'm going to sing **'Love Yourself' by Justin Bieber** he said before he settled with his guitar and done the first part of his interview. The second part was a formal interview with the Dean, Head of Department and a Student and then he had to do a 30 minute lesson introducing the guitar to the class. If he was honest his looks, got the young girls interested immediately and the fact that he dropped in he played football and did modelling never went a miss with most of the guys the students took to him and he felt like he could do good in this place. Two days later he was called back and given the teaching position on a one year contract

Sam contacted his family to let them know and also sent a Sapp to his GF to let them know he'd finally done it. He sent on divorce papers to Charlie via his solicitor in Dallas and a week later he started his new job. Food, lifestyle, women, music everything was new to him, they'd put him up in a really nice hotel in Banjul and it was splendid, with meals and access to the beach, situated right next to the presidents holiday home.

There were girls everywhere in Gambia, but they weren't pushy they said hello and carried on walking not expecting anything or selling or giving anything away. The guys were super helpful went the extra mile to get you what you needed and Sam always felt like anything he'd given away was well spent. He had got talking to the local farm guys that hung out in the afternoon and early evening and had been on trips through the town with them, even to local bars but nothing too adventurous, no DJ clubs going on around town. One evening as they were out drinking he met Nyima a local girl that worked in the presidents holiday home and got talking, he asked her out for a date and she suggested she come to the hotel as there were not many safe places to eat out in the local area. He dressed to impress and met her at the gates bringing her into the hotel and to the booked table, they sat sipping wine, eating and talking

"So Nyima how long have you worked at the president's house?" he asked as **Blake Shelton's 'Came here to Forget'** played in the background

"A long while since I was a child" she replied

"What do you do?" he asked

"Clean" she said laughing making Sam roll his eyes playfully for the silly question

"You don't have a boyfriend do you?" he asked

"No, I wouldn't be here if I did" she said making him laugh again

Nyima had deep eyes, Sam felt like he fell into when she looked at him, like Mercy's used to, from a certain angle, her features reminded him of Miss Keys, her hair in extended corn rows like Mercy's night hair with extended nails and lots of bangles up her arm, her lips were plump and naked with a faint brown line marking the edge of her lips as did the same liner make her eyes deeper, she didn't have that nautical V like Mercy's but could still do something for him. Her skin was tanned brown, smooth and innocent looking he could easily have a thing for this woman, as she sat opposite him with her body covered from head to toe reminding him she was native, her voice mysterious like Mercy's

"And you are here" he said when he brought himself back making Nyima smile

"You like what you see" she said putting the lemon out of her drink in her mouth as he watched

"Very much" he said smiling back at her

"You got anybody in America?" she asked

"I was married but I'm going through a divorce at the moment"

"She divorcing you?" Nyima asked

"No I'm divorcing her, she cheated and got pregnant" he said not smiling "Enough about her" he told himself, thinking about Mercy and talking about Charlie, he meant but Nyima might have thought he meant just talking about his past "Do you want to do something else?" he asked putting his folk down indicating he'd finished his meal

"Like what sex?" she asked

"Sex?" Sam asked taken aback, starting alarm bells in his head

"I can't do that I have HIV" she said slouching back in the chair

"No I didn't mean sex but, that's fine, we can go inside and listen to the music, dance or have a drink" Sam said looking for alternatives

"Music, drinks are you sure?" she asked

"Or we can stay here and drink" Sam suggested as she nodded in agreement "How long have you had HIV?" he asked

"Five years"

"So you're healthy?" he asked

"Other than the fact that I'm going to die yes" she laughed

"Sorry another silly question" Sam said signalling for the waiter to come over to order drinks. _"The night is over"_ he thought, there was no way Sam could tell this woman he might be in the same predicament his job depended on him being healthy, he played super supportive agreed they would still see each other but for his protection they could be nothing more. It was maybe a month into the dating game with Nyima that he realised she didn't touch him or even attempt to touch him and worse still he didn't attempt to touch her either. The relationship really had turned into a friendship and became much more relaxed when she introduced her friends and they had others around them, it seemed all Nyima's friends were in the same situation, and that didn't seem very much frowned on in these parts.

Five months later he took his two weeks holiday and returned home for his tests and a very long month wait for the final results "I think I found something out about Mercy" Stevie said just after dinner on his second night home

"Why didn't you call me and tell me?"

"Look don't get mad but I can see where this is leading Sammy, Mercy asked you to leave her alone, you said you would respect that and I'm guessing you made a promise?"

"Yeah"

"So, what are you going to do with this information when you get it?"

"Just give her a quick call or better still give the information to the GF and let them do the work for me"

"See now that's what I'm holding back about Sammy because, you don't realise it but your chasing Mercy again, it looks fucked up as well because you've finished with Bitch features"

"I'm not chasing her Bro I just need to know she's alright"

"Why not just call her parents then?"

"Because I don't want to know if they're alright I want to know if Mercy's alright, she don't live at home any more she could tell them anything but when I hear her voice I'll know the truth"

"And what will you do about that truth Sam?"

"I'll help her any way I can"

"Sam" Stevie said blowing out a breath "She asked you to leave her alone if you loved her, five times" he said knowing he was stepping on rocky ground with this "So I think you need to leave this be bro" he said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder

"Where is she Stevie?" Sam asked pissed at the questioning and where it was leading

"She left America in November 2016 for the Caribbean, that's all I've found"

"How do you know it was her?"

"Well there were four Mercedes Jones' in Ohio only one born on 25th August 1996"

"So she went to the Caribbean?" Sam asked staring at the wall

"You're still not over her are you Bro?"

"I don't think I'll ever be over her I've just learned to live with it" he said getting up to leave the room "I just need to be alone for a while squirt I'll be fine" he said not bothering to turn back for Stevie to see the tears leaving his eyes. He got outside closed his eyes "Mercy I'm lost, right hand on heart confession" and cried as his phone carried on playing **'Confession' by Florida Georgia Line**

Stevie sat watching his brother's heart break for the woman he truly loved and pulled his phone out "Hey Blaine" Stevie said as Blaine answered "I know Sam's coming up to see everyone this weekend, he's going through some stuff at the moment and I know he won't tell you guys about it, he doesn't know you know about the test thing, I just need you all to treat him with kid gloves" he said as Blaine listened

"We've decided we're going to tell him we know about the HIV thing Stevie, it's best to be clean with Sam, but we'll leave everything else, whatever it is, to him" Blaine said "thanks for the heads up" he said before some free chat and the call ended.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Sam went to NYC to see his GF he went directly to Blaine & Kurt's house, Mike wasn't about this time he was in Boston setting up yet another dance studio and Puck was on his call to duty. Kurt and Blaine done a lavish dinner leaving everyone stuffed and just sitting around basking in the glory of stuffed bellies and good company so it was Santana that started the conversation for the whole group

"Sam" she said looking around "This is planned but seriously it's not a dig, we want to be able to support you in this"

Sam rolled his eyes "Stevie told you all didn't he?"

"We've already spoken to Mrs E as in Ex" Tina butted in "Ages ago, actually the last time you two were here"

"You all knew before me?"

"You brother was freaking the fuck out, hypo ventilating and everything we had to calm him down he had to get it out and then he wanted to kill the bitch Sam seriously, he went to a bad place" Brittany said

"We made him tell us, its family business" Kurt said closing everything down "Anyway what we want you to know is that we're here for you whatever happens" he said hand calling everyone in for a group hug around Sam

"Okay?" Quinn asked

"Okay" Sam replied smiling "I missed you all" he said grabbing Jessie "Even your Mrs" he said making Rachel slap him on the arm as he grabbed her in for a hug. "What's been happening with you guys?" he asked

"Life's much the same for me Puck's away and the children are still trying to do away with themselves

"That is not even funny Quinn" Sam said waving his finger at her

"Still singing, dancing, acting" Rachel said pointing to Jessie, Kurt, Blaine and her

"Still getting round to getting some every now and again" Santana shouted across the room from the bar

"She's drinking a lot" Brittany said quietly "So what are you doing Sam?"

"Working in Gambia, making new friends, dying to DJ and looking for Mercy" he said making everyone stop what they were doing

"Looking for Mercedes why?" Quinn asked

"Just curious about her being alright" he said

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Quinn asked again

"Let's leave it at, she still has a special place in my heart"

"Special place?" Artie asked

"Yeah special place"

"Hold up, let me get this straight" Tina said pushing past everyone and with no Mike to stop her, she quickly got her second wind "So you leave my girl, break her fucking heart enough for her to leave us, drag some HIV infected bitch up in here for us to call friend, allow it to sleep with anything that moves, you do know she has a pimp now yeah?" Tina asked as everyone looked down and stayed quiet "Now you want to come telling me she holds some special place in that fucking cold heart of yours?" Tina asked

"I'm so fed up with all this blame stuff" he said getting up "I didn't finish with Mercy she finished with me, five times she had to ask me to leave her the fuck alone and in the end she made me promise never to contact her again. I promised her that and you all know how we are with promises, I kept it but right now, I just need to know how she is, nothing sordid, she's the love of my life, I just want to know if she chose the right path, what's wrong with that" he said looking around the circle of friends

"She finished with you?" Quinn asked for clarification

"Yeah she was the one that walked away all that ' _it won't be me to walk away, when you're all that I know'_ crap" he sang "I don't even blame her we knew life was going to be difficult for us, we couldn't be apart it hurt too much and she needed to go be who she was born to be" he said sitting back down as everyone watched him "She'll kill me for telling you all this but, the last few times we were apart both of us cried constantly, we really drained each other it was seriously unhealthy, we knew it but I wanted to hang on. She begged me to let her go five times she said Sam you need to let me go and I refused, the time before the last one I actually self harmed she was horrified and I still said no, the thought of not having her with me hurt more than her not being there short term. The last time she self harmed and it scared the shit out of me, I told her I'd do anything for her to stop, I promised her I'd do anything and she asked me to leave her and never contact her again" he said crying like a baby into his hands "I hate promises"

"But you married Miss Thing?" Sugar said

"Because I was trying to forget and I was dying I needed a distraction and she was it, she papered over the cracks for about 3 months, and don't get me wrong, I didn't look at another woman while I was with her I don't roll like that, I just didn't look at her either she's not Mercy" he said wiping his face "I tried hard to get rid of the image of Mercy and, I think at one point I did, I wasn't thinking about her at all but now I just need to know she's alright" he finished looking at his trainers as he finished speaking

"I pray a lot and hope that the bond is so tight between us that I'd know in my spirit if something was wrong for her and I don't feel that so I'm good when I don't feel panic for Mercedes" Brittany said

"Let's sing this pain out Sam" Kurt announced ignoring Brittany's contribution

"I pray more Britt believe me" Sam replied

"Sing what you feel Sam" Rachel said

"Thinking about Mercedes I could sing forever, are you sure about that request"

"Come on Sam sing it out, we all want to feel her here" Santana added

"I don't think you'd be feeling her anything like I'm gonna be feeling her" he said smiling "Forgive the crying I'm learning that she still gets to me" he said picking up the guitar by the piano "Here goes" he said as he started strumming and singing his cover of **'Say you Do' by Dierks Bentley** Sam left the guys singing the last chorus as he wiped tears from his eyes and held his head down "I need a fucking drink" he said getting up and going to the cabinet to get one once they finished "I'm reliving that shit all over again"

"Sam I know that was painful so, thanks for sharing but, you sang as if you and Mercedes did the nasty at some point I thought you guys were saving that for marriage?" Kurt asked

"We were saving that for each other Kurt and, yeah we were together in every sense of the word except marriage" he replied throwing a glass of whisky down his throat "Can we change the subject please?" he asked looking around the room

"Yeah sorry" Kurt answered

"So life in Gambia, any fit chicks?" Artie asked

"Lots if you fancy getting HIV I keep to myself too scared to try anything with any of them" he said smiling "I really don't want to do anything until I know where I stand you know" he stated as everyone nodded

The weekend went quickly, his divorce had come through, Sam didn't see Charlie while he was there, he didn't make the effort for that and he was back home for the week before returning to Gambia to work. He went home for Christmas and his parents wedding anniversary, getting his all clear from his test after his return to Gambia, he treated it as a firm warning. He'd made some firm friends in Gambia, he'd remember them for life but they loved to party which they all knew wasn't his thing reggae music was their thing they went mad about some artist called Missy Monte who said rude things to music apparently, Sam couldn't understand a word of it and, therefore saw no sense in listening to it. That night he had a massive stomach ache that he really couldn't shake, he'd tried hot drinks, water bottles and even peppermint but nothing moved it. Sam lay in bed reminded of the pain he felt and the constant humming he heard when he and Mercy were separated years ago and jumped up thinking something must be wrong with Mercy banging the door for the frustration of not knowing how to make contact with her. It took a few days for the humming and stomach pain to slow down and stop, he kept close to his phone waiting for news of something drastic about Mercy but nothing came so he could, and did, eventually breathe again.

Pretty soon his year was up and he'd genuinely had enough of Gambia, very warm in the summer months but, the hurricanes were life threatening and he'd already tempted fate with the scare he was taking no chances he packed and left. His parents were pleased to have him back but Sam was now 26 and still nowhere near settling down having not even talked about a girlfriend since Charlie to his parents.

 **Mercy Jones**

 **2020**

Mercedes went to many countries for days generally but when she went to Australia and Europe she stayed for just over a week and got to see some of the sights. Totally blown away that those countries took to Ragga music like that. She met Luca in Australia and totally against her character slept with him more for being upset than anything else, she'd spent too many hours thinking about Sam with Charlie and got herself so worked up in jealousy she slept with Luca, she didn't regret it directly afterwards but she didn't want it to go any further she knew that straight after. He on the other hand had grown into a full time stalker, Mercy learnt a lesson from that and never ventured there again.

One night she was in the kitchen cooking when suddenly she just broke down crying and found it really hard to stop, "What's up Mercedes?" D'marco asked her as she was inconsolable

"I don't know I think he's upset" she finally got out

"Who's upset?"

"Never mind I'm fine" she finally said after another 10 minutes of crying "If I'm feeling this I know he is, so I need to calm down so he stops panicking"

"Sorry girl but I really don't know what the fuck you're on about" he laughed as he hugged her

There were a couple of times she knew something was happening for Sam but she worked through it firmly believing that if their love was strong enough they would meet again

 **2021**

Mercy stood in her dressing room in Gambia, for some unknown reason her mind had wondered onto Sam but, she shook it off, she was in Gambia for crying out loud. She got ready for her performance and sung her signature song to the one that got away, now the love with no name, she had never said his name at any concert, he was married. The two nights she was there he rested heavily on her heart, the humming and stomach pains were almost cutting her in two at times and the frustration of not having contact made things worse, she didn't get much sleep and couldn't really focus on practice.

 _'What's wrong Sam, tell me'_ she thought every now and again

Nowadays D'marco and Mercedes very rarely sung together any more, being like a brother to her these days, it seemed inappropriate for her to sing this genre of song to him so they stopped performing together. She didn't know exactly when that happened but they just stopped being together and he started getting more fan girl attention maybe because girls thought he was doing the nasty with them behind her back. He didn't tell anyone they weren't married either I guess it did both their careers well, and now it would just seem stupid to tell them any different.

"What's the matter Mercedes?" he asked when she didn't move

"I just felt someone's presence and it took me back to another life you know" she replied

"I don't know what it is with you and that guy, if you ask me you need closure" D'marco said

"It's closed, he's married" she laughed

"We're married"

"You tell so many lies you got yourself believing that shit" Mercedes said laughing louder "What happened to Petra?"

"Nothing happened to her I didn't kill her or anything" he laughed pulling Mercedes up out the chair "Come on get on that ice girl, I need to rock"

"What we going to sing together?" Mercy asked, her learned Jamaican accent coming out a bit

"We'll see" he replied

Mercedes went out and sung **'These Streets' by Tanya Stephens** for her crowd as a tribute to the one that got away as D'marco smiled from the side lines, the concert went well and after the second night she left for Jamaica and the feeling of being close to Sam left too, she was back to normal.

 **Sam Evans**

 **2022**

As he sat in the kitchen eating breakfast before going off to his temporary job at the local primary school, his Mom asked the age long question all parents want to know the correct answer to "What are you plans?"

Sam looked up from his cereal with a full mouth "Find a wife" he said earning himself a slap

"Don't you dare find another Charlie" she said as they both laughed "No pressure" she smiled

"Seriously that scare with Charlie has me running scared and in Gambia it seemed if you didn't have HIV you were an exception rather than a rule" Sam said with a laugh "Right now I'm just not interested in girls, women, whatever Mom" he added

"I know you've got some crazy thought about Mercy but, Sam you need to move on clearly she has" his Mom said resting her hand on his free hand

"I'm not Mom I promised her"

"What you up to today Bro?" Sam asked as Stevie came into the kitchen

"I've got a girl Sam I'm seeing her we might go to a concert"

"In the middle of the week?"

"Yeah some reggae artist Breanna wants to see" he said grabbing a slice of Sam's toast and missing his slap

"Breanna" Sam said shifting his eyebrows but, Stevie didn't entertain it just left the kithcen

"He's serious about this Breanna then?" Sam asked his Mom

"Seems to be getting that way" she said with a smile

"Right I'm off" Sam said jumping off his chair and grabbing his bag, giving his Mom a kiss and leaving the house.

The next day Sam asked Stevie "What the concert was like?"

"We didn't go we found something else to do, and that's all I'm saying" he said walking off laughing

"Who was it she wanted to see? I don't know anything about this girl of yours" Sam said

"Missy Monte or something like that, hate those false name things with artist and she's known for singing about sex all the while, not really my cup of tea so I was glad we didn't go and, when I'm ready for you to meet her" Stevie laughed

"Remember you with Mercy Dude, you're going to get it, and pay back is a bitch" Sam said laughing

Life for Sam was great for the next year he was going on dates, signed a short term contract with the school and saving money enough for him to buy his own place if he wanted, best of all he was getting his own back on Stevie for his games with Mercy big time. He was holding out on moving out, his parents didn't seem to mind, he wasn't doing anything to need any privacy for, there was no one he'd even thought about going past a drink and a chat with to date. Stevie had gotten engaged, apparently a long one, and Stacy was finally seeing someone that Stevie agreed to, he was being stricter that Sam with her, which made Sam laugh to himself at times because of all of them Stevie was the one who always tried to break the rules.

On Tuesday morning they were sitting having breakfast jeering Stevie about some lovey dovey stuff when the post man knocked the door, Sam answered and took the letter addressed to him. He'd been officered a job in China for a year to make ready an orchestra for some local concert for some dignitary "China, sweet for a year all-inclusive I'll have me some of that" he shouted as he kissed his Mom

 **Sam Evans**

 **2023**

A month later, with Christmas over, he was packed and standing in the airport waiting for his flight, he met Sunshine there, she was a tall, girl that worked at the establishment he worked at. He wasn't looking for anything meaningful to begin with, in fact he was feeling ill again which was why he was still at work, his stomach was playing up again and the humming was the loudest it had ever been making him disorientated so much he felt unsafe to walk but, the relationship with Sunshine blossomed into something and Sam found himself spending most of his spare time with her. He'd met her on the car park that evening when he was leaving work, she'd come back to campus to collect her car after coming from a Missy Monte concert "I keep hearing about this person's concerts I must go one day but I'm not really into reggae I guess I'd be out of my depth on that one" he said laughing

"No she's good, music sexy, sings love a lot, I met her really nice" Sunshine had said, Sam was intrigued

They were together for about seven months, Sam couldn't believe he was getting into things with this woman, he'd called his parents and mentioned her to them and was planning to take her to see his home town at the end of his stay. He'd met her family and although language was a bit of a barrier everyone seemed happy with the situation. He hadn't fully forgotten about a certain person, but if he had to he could spend some serious time with Sunshine yeah he could really like her. The concert date quickly came up and with some heavy practice they were ready on time and pulled it out the bag, Sam got his bonus and an offer of more work, which he conditionally accepted he was seriously considering a future for this relationship with Sunshine.

About a week before they were due to travel he went with Sunshine to her family to firm up plans for her to leave with him for a holiday and they refused. There was a lot of fast Chinese spoken which resulted in Sunshine leading Sam out of the house

"I cannot go" she told him when they were outside "And you must leave" she said

"Why what happened?" Sam asked

"I am promised to another and my parents will be hurt if I do not fulfil my promise"

"Did you know that already?"

"Yes" she said looking down

"I don't understand why did you let me invest so much into this, why did you invest so much knowing that?"

"I always sleep"

"Always sleep?"

"President say sleep I sleep"

"My God" Sam said "So you were trying to play me?" he asked _'She looks like a fucking church girl for fuck sake when are you going to learn Evans fuck, thank God I didn't dip into this without cover fuck, I swear Charlie fucking Darling is following me, watching and fucking things up for me'_ he thought looking up in the air

"Always protect not unsafe" she said

"Your right I'm safe" Sam said after a long while as he walked away, humming **'Crash and Burn by Thomas Rhett,** called his parents to say he was coming alone and sat in his hotel room for the rest of the week before slipping out of China on the plane and back to his life in America. He played down the relationship when he got back but told his parents the truth and wallowed for a day before he was back to normal

 **Mercy Jones**

 **2023**

Mercedes went to China for a big show it was for three nights, which was longer than she usually did but they were paying big bucks and one of the sessions were for royalty. Mercy had felt the jitter when she stepped off the plane in China and put it down to not being sure what to expect initially but deep inside she knew it was Sam jitters that she didn't understand. Maybe he was thinking about her or she just needed to think about him, too much of her life was thinking about that man lately, she hadn't done anything wrong she'd made a decision based on the information she had at the time that she thought was for the best. She hadn't bargained on how lonely that decision would make her life, how hard it would be to curb the craving she had, and how much the starvation of pure love would physically hurt

She got on stage and they begged her to do her cover of **'Good love' by Cherine Anderson** while D'marco came on stage playing his games as she sang to him, it was something he'd do when he really needed to get laid the girls would rush him more. There was one single reason Mercedes and D'marco couldn't be end game and that was because with the exception of music the only thing D'marco loved was his cannabis and, Mercedes was all about clean living. "Thank you" she said when she finished taking two breaks within the performance. Afterwards she met a whole harem of men and women belonging to the President a man called Liu Wei struck Mercedes reminding her very much of Mike back home, it was clear he wasn't Mike on second look because he had a deep old scare down the side of his face almost like a brand. She sat as the people gathered around her thinking about the GF and how her decision had meant losing them too, which she hadn't bargained on but to sacrifice Sam was harsh and a necessary action for them both to stay alive it was that serious.

She met several women too but Sunshine, for obviously reasons stuck out, except she was unusually tall for her perceived cultural norm and as usual stunningly pretty. She was for all intents and purposes the president's prostitute, which was sad, she seemed confident at first look but when he was about she transformed into a submissive, weak shadow. They had just about said hello, Mercy felt if she had gotten the chance Sunshine would have said something else like she was scared or something but, she was shooed away quickly.

She was pleased when they finished the gig and left for familiar shores, she remembered Sunshine as she sat on the plane thinking about her experience and feeling sorry for her as her stomach ache and humming pertaining to Sam fading away and by the time she landed in Jamaica only her mind was still on him as always

 **Sam Evans**

 **2023**

"That was quick Son" His Dad said when he saw the spring return in his step days after his return from China

"Nothing compares to the Mercy hurt Dad" he said smiling

"Nothing? Still?" his Dad said stopping what he was doing

"Honesty Dad this is us yeah? Nothing" he said "If I'm honest it will be there for life, the one that got away and all that" he laughed but his Dad didn't laugh he was concerned

"You need to find that girl and get closure son"

"I was going to do that but Stevie didn't think it was a good idea so I dropped it"

"I think you should" he said calling Stevie to the room

"Dad" Stevie said when he got there

"Sam said you were helping him to find Mercy, I think he needs closure before this thing gets much too big for him to cope with will you help him with the research and we'll go with him, this is unhealthy?"

"Done, but I did tell him this particular can of worms was a bad idea" Stevie said but left it in the air when he saw his Dad's face "I never found anything else out after the last information which was that she went to the Caribbean as Mercedes Jones" he finished

"You know that if our paths ever cross again it will be for a reason" Sam said to both of them "I don't need to search for her if we're meant to be we'll see each other again and the situation will be right she promised me that"

"See" Stevie said looking at his Dad "he's waiting for her and that's not what she would have wanted"

"I'm not waiting for her I'm just not closed to the possibility" he said laughing

"Keep looking anyway Stevie" their Dad instructed as Stevie nodded confirmation

"Change the subject anyway I won't sleep tonight, so what's this I'm hearing about bells Bro" Sam said grabbing Stevie by the shoulders

"Yeah we're hoping to tie the knot next year but, all her family live in the Caribbean somewhere and she wants them all there so that's a hell of a lot of planning" he laughed

"You'll find a way Bro and I'll do the music"

But he did go to bed thinking about Mercy as he listened to **Zayn's 'Its You'** on his pod with tears in his eyes _"She really don't give a fuck about me"_ he thought as he lay there waiting for sleep to come

 **Mercy Jones**

 **2023**

As she sat on the veranda listening to music and rocking in the hammock D'marco spoke out "Mercedes I'm seriously thinking of getting married"

"Not to me I hope gangster, I've watched you do too much shit to start taking you serious" she laughed

"Hey I love you Mercedes, actually you're the one constant love of my adult life don't ever doubt that but, alas no, there is one fucks better than thee" he said, in his finest Claudius voice before laughing "Patra" he said seriously at the end of his laugh

"What! You two still messing with each other's heads?" she asked laughing

"Well actually we still messing with each other" he said still laughing

"Good for you" Mercedes said getting up to hug him "I'm glad you found someone"

"You need to find someone to sort out that dry spell of yours I've been watching you" he said squinting his eye at her

"My spell is just fine Mr. You need to get your eye off my spells before Petra fixes your business" she said patting him on the back as she walked away from him

"Are you doing sun fest next year?" he shouted after her

"Definitely" she shouted back

"We're setting the date for the day before it" he shouted back

"Fine" she shouted "Oh Congratulations" she shouted as an after thought

She went to her room with Sam heavily on her mind, she lay in bed trying to sleep but unable to as her mind kept telling her she needed to wait for bad news to reach her eventually she talked herself around to the fact that nothing had happened to Sam and she shouldn't be afraid for him because he is protected through her prayers by the most high. It must have been about 3am when she got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink shocked to find D'marco in the kitchen drinking a beer

"What's up with you" she said holding her chest from the shock

"Petra on my mind and she's away" he laughed "Me, love sick, can you believe this?"

"Yep I can actually"

"What's up with you?"

"Someone on my mind in a big way"

"Do you still love that guy back in New York?"

"Yeah" she said bursting into tears at the verbal realisation of her true feelings

"Did you tell him you loved him?"

"Too much" she got out

"Did he tell you?"

"Too much" she said wiping her eyes "It was just too painful to be together and be apart"

"We shouldn't live with regret sister girl, you need to tell him"

"I don't regret loving him, I'll always love him, he's my heart"

"Let's sing it out" D'marco said grabbing his guitar and strumming the tune to their version of ' **If tomorrow never comes' by Swiss Ft Etana**

 _ **D'marco:**_ _Sometimes late at night, I lay awake to watch her sleeping, she's lost in peaceful dreams, so I turn out the lights and lay in the dark, and the thought comes to my mind if I never awake in the morning, would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart, oh yeah,_ _If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her, and did I try in every way, to show her every day that she's my only one, and if my time on earth were through, she must face this world without me, is the love I gave her in the past gonna be enough too last, if tomorrow never comes_

 _ **Mercedes:**_ _See I've lost love ones in my life never knew how much I loved them, now I live with the regret that my true feelings for them never worried me, so I made a promise to myself, to say each day how much he means to me, and avoid that circumstance when there's no second chance to tell him how I feel_

 _ **Chorus** _

_**Both:** If tomorrow never comes **Mercy:** (will you know how much we loved them) **Both:** did I try in every way to show you every day **Mercy:** (that you're our only ones) **Both:** and if my time on earth were through **D'Marco:** (could you face this world without me) **Both:** Is the love I gave you in the past gonna be enough to last If tomorrow never comes, __So tell that someone that you love Just what your thinking of If tomorrow never comes_

They finished the song and went back to their rooms to carry on thinking about the loves they needed close

 **Sam Evans**

 **2024**

Sam read in the papers that Charlie, his ex-wife, had been caught using drugs at a down town location, with the caption 'How the Mighty have fallen' outlining her promiscuous life while with ex-husband Sam Evans, her downward spiral and her current position of being charged with serious drug offences. He had to smile to himself, all that time he was thinking she was the one making him look good, only to find that the tabloids thought it was the other way round "Mighty fallen indeed" he said as his phone rang, Bitch popped up on his screen and he rejected the call 'Bitch made contact and I want to beat her ass coming to NYC for fun on Friday' he wrote to the GF

Sam couldn't believe that his brother had decided to get married in Jamaica in the end, only Breanna and her parents lived in America all the rest of her family including her two sets of grandparents lived in Jamaica. Sam wasn't against the country or anything like that, if he was really honest with himself, he just didn't want to be brought back to standing in Mercy's parent's house all those times all those years ago listening to her Uncles and Aunts bantering with each other the reggae music on in the background as Mercy sitting explaining to him what the words meant. He loved the beat, truth be known, but the beat he loved was all about Mercy dancing to the songs, singing to him, loving on him she loved her grooves when they were getting down and he really didn't need any more graphic memories than he had already.

"Bro this is going to be so hard for me" he finally admitted to Stevie as he had him sitting on his suitcase trying to close it "This is like blast from the past in my face I'm just going to be seeing Mercy's family all over the place. I'm already hearing the dominos, cussing and stuff" he said nervous laughing "I try to block everything about her out you know"

"I know Bro and if I had any other choice I would have took it but Brea's family are all there and what girl doesn't want her family at her wedding especially her grandparents?"

"Don't apologise for this Bro I'm just keeping it real for myself and you're getting married in like two point five days" Sam said excitedly "Jamaica here we come but, I'm not going to any dances" he warned

"Stag night Bro over a barrel" Stevie said pointing at him

"The family's coming tomorrow so that might help" Sam reminded him

"I'm glad everyone found the time, I respect them for this" he said proud like

"You're the little bro, what did you expect?"

"Their your GF bro I didn't expect them to really love me too"

"They love me they have to love you" he said grabbing Stevie's head under his arm and knuckle rubbing his head

"Come on guys" their Dad put his head round the door to say "Airport" as they let go of each other and started dragged the cases to the car and all five of them were off to the airport to meet up with Breanna and her family

"We're going to my family for the night when we get there so, we'll be at the hotel the night before the wedding but Brea will stay with family, my sister said her daughter is getting married on the same day Brea's already agreed we'd link in because otherwise we'd have the family running from one to the other" Brea's Mom announced

"Did you know about that?" Sam asked Stevie

"Stevie's in agreement" Brea's Mom announced as if she heard what Sam had said

Breanna came over, kissed Stevie hugged the rest of the family before Stacy and her linked arms and walked away from the crowd "Wedding talk" Stevie said rolling his eyes, Sam laughed

 **Jamaica**

Three hours later they landed in Jamaica, Sam put his foot on the soil and immediately felt out of his depth "Sam what's wrong you're as white as a sheet" Stevie said grabbing him scared he was going to fall

"I don't know, I think Mercy's close" he said not really believing what he was saying

"Caribbean Dude do you think this might be it?" Stevie asked

"No I think it's more about the memories and me not wanting to face this stuff" Sam smiled still not looking right "I'll be fine" he said shaking Stevie off trying not to draw attention

The transport came to collect the families and the Evan's went to the hotel while the Rowlands went to their families homes nearby in Ochi Rios

'Stag night tomorrow and D's coming to you that's my cousin's hubby to be' Brea sapped to Stevie

'Hen night?'

'Tomorrow night with cousin and company' 'she sounds right miserable' she sent with a frown face 'Totally out of my depth I want my luxury bath and my man' she wrote

'I want my woman but I want my new wife more' he said with a smiling face

'Cousins approaching bye, love you'

'Love you too bye'

"Arr Stevie's in love" Sam said as he approached him on the hammock near the water edge "Was that goodnight?"

"You seem to be in higher spirits"

"Still feeling the same but working through it, I've gotten used to doing this"

"What do you mean gotten used to it, the feeling I mean"

"Oh every time I go abroad I get this feeling like Mercy's round the corner and after a day or so it goes away" he laughed

"Dude that's serious stuff" Stevie said sitting up "Seriously Bro, Brea's Mom says instinct like that is serious stuff, we'll have to ask her what that means when she comes back tomorrow you'll be blown away with her explanation" he finished excitedly as Sam laughed

"Bro the possibilities are endless the probability is zero" he laughed as he walked into the water to take a dip and clear his thoughts. Sam had done nothing but think about Mercy since he'd hit the island, if he knew the place he'd go hunting for her. There was no point in calling the GF they were in the air by now and he knew none of them had Mercy's contact, she had severed all ties when she left, obviously didn't want to know anything about him, wiped out just like that. _'Why was that so easy for her to just forget?'_ he thought _'the way she loved me no way was that easy for her to do and if I'm still feeling her she's still feeling me because inside she knows I didn't let her go, what was it she said "_ Believe that we really love each other, I believe that Mercy, I live it, and yeah your showing me" he said before taking a full dip in the sea with her words in his head

 **Mercy Jones**

 **2024**

Mercy sat playing with her hair listening to Petra's new song on the radio, while Petra was playfully pleating D'marco's locks "girl you are rude" Mercy shouted as she listened to the lyrics

"No worse than your version of Cruise pon de dick" Petra bit back

"Hey wife material, take it easy with my sister friend, and my hair" D'marco said for the venom in Petra's voice

"Sorry Petra I wasn't dissing" Mercedes quickly said

Later that evening Mercedes had a conversation with D'marco saying she felt the bitchy was coming because they still lived in the same house together and it might be better if he moved out and lived with Petra as she was going to be his wife. A thought Mercedes didn't sit well with but she was not about to get in the way of D'marco, who had somehow become her best friend, and his happiness. Eventually he agreed saying their relationship wasn't going to change because he'd moved out but, honestly, Mercedes knew it would, he'd got his soulmate with him and things naturally had to change.

So a month before the wedding and Mercy was helping a rather lazy D'marco move out of her flat. Wrapping the glassware and fanning off the smell of his full strength reefer she was stopped in her track as she looked at Petra holding a sheet of newspaper up to rip in half

"Hold up!" Mercedes shouted making even D'marco stop puffing on his reefer "Give me that please" she said signalling for Petra to pass her the newspaper

"That's an emergency?" Petra asked passing it over as Mercy folded it up and put it in her pocket, working faster to get Petra and D'marco gone so she could read the 'How the mighty have fallen' excerpt in the paper. It was maybe an hour later before she actually got to sit down before springing straight back up to get herself that cold drink she'd thought about maybe forty minutes ago but didn't want to stop the flow of work again

"Right" she said sitting back down and taking the sheet of newspaper out her pocket, gasping as the full force of the story hit her, Charlie a mule, Sam divorced, addict, Sam divorced, prostitute, Sam divorced, Charlie with drug lords, Sam divorced, "Four years ago" she said when she finally took her eyes off the story in front of her "Well I'm glad he's moved on" she said out loud _'That must have been why I thought about him so much those years back he was hurting, I wonder if he got into all that before he finally left her. If he did I'd go back just to kick those girls to touch I told them to make sure no harm came to him'_ she thought smiling at the conversation, _remembering talking to her girls about life choices and stuff she remembered leaving the room thinking I know what I need to do, after all the talk about being serous about what you wanted to do in life and Grammy's and stuff. She had quickly opted out of the Grammy thing when she couldn't listen to Mr. & Mrs Sam Evans any more and just had to get away. D'marco had been a great influence in her life then, it wasn't love but it went a long way to forgetting what she'd left behind and despite everything he was good to and for her. _Now Sam was popping up again and she was hoping that wasn't a sign but deep inside she knew that after only 8 years it was, one that she would try to ignore, he had no idea where she was and her being in Jamaica of all the places in the world he'd never find her, he didn't like ragga music because he couldn't understand it and worse she was singing filth "You sure hid yourself Miss Jones" she smiled to herself sobering herself as she thought _'But Sam's a predator_

She sat thinking about the days when they'd be in the yard at home when all her family would come round and Sam would come round to get involved. Smiling at the dominos hitting the table and all the bad language her parents would cringe at from her uncles as they played. She saw herself sitting on the swing chair with Sam explaining to him what they were saying and what the music her Aunts where grinding away to was saying, sometimes she'd tell him explicitly what things meant because she loved to see him shuffle in his seat uncomfortably and she loved the thought of having that kind of control over his body, plus he constantly did it to her.

"Anyway it's another life now" she said to herself bringing her back to the here and now "I don't know why but I feel excited and jittery at the prospect of this wedding, it's like it's my event" she said smiling to herself

It was suddenly three days before D'marco and Petra's wedding, Mercedes was sitting in their home, they'd gone all out inviting all the family on both sides and having the reception in a local Hotel for all the people attached to the record company as well as friends to attend the massive affair. Mercy hadn't been this close to anyone being married since Klaine and Brittana got hitched and she was feeling jittery "I don't know why you're getting married and I'm feeling jittery" she laughed while talking to Petra

"How are you jittery and I'm fine?" Petra asked

"Maybe it's not the wedding" she giggled

"Maybe it's what's going to happen on the hen night" Petra said wiggling her eyebrows as Mercedes playfully knocked her

"You keep your hands and your mind to yourself nearly married woman" she said

"Not me Mercedes, you" Petra stated

"No way" Mercedes said laughing

"You laugh my spirit says different"

At that precise second Mercedes jitters were almost out of control "God" she said as she realised something was going wrong and the way she was feeling it had to be with Sam, she took her phone out and called her mother

"Mom you alright?" she asked to an affirmative answer "And Dad?" she asked to the same answer "Has any of the GF called?" she asked

"No baby why what's up?"

"Oh I just got a feeling about something and knew they'd come to you to find me" she said trying to be careful with her words

"You think Sam's in trouble?" her Mom asked "Funny enough he called me about 5 days ago asking the same thing about you" her Mom carried on to say with a definite smile in her voice

"Did he sound alright?" Mercedes asked ignoring her mother's tone

"He sounded fine"

"He's good at sounding fine, I need to speak to him myself"

"Mercy if you're not going to be with him you need to leave him alone, let him get on with his life" her Mom said seriously

"Your right" Mercy said "Got to go Mom speak to you soon" she said closing the call after her Mom said bye

"Parents alright?" Petra asked

"Yeah fine thanks" Mercedes replied "I've got to go practice for the sun fest I'll see you later" she added leaving their house to get to the venue

"You got our song ready" Petra shouted after her "Don't forget no sex" she laughed

"I know the theme old school lovers rock and parent friendly" she said as she left

2am that night Mercy got a call from a very stressed D'marco, "Mercedes I need you to come over quick Petra is freaking out"

"As the maid of honour you have me over a fucking barrel here, but I need you to know I'm not happy about this" Mercy said giving out a deep breath before pulling herself out of bed, to take the 10 minute drive over to their house.

"What's up?" Mercy asked D'marco who was waiting at the front door for her

"Tell me if I'm fucking trippin" Petra shouted from behind D'marco

"About what?" Mercedes asked stepping past him to get to Petra

"My Mom just called me two days before my fucking wedding to tell me my cousin is coming from foreign to get married" she offered "She's here already"

"That's good yeah?" Mercy asked a rocking Petra

"On the same day" Petra shouted as if Mercedes should have known that

"Lots of people get married on the same day" Mercy said still not seeing the urgency

"They want me to have my reception with her save the family being split" she blurted out

"Save you some money, makes sense" Mercy said "crisis but not crisis" she added as Petra swung round and from the look on her face Mercedes knew there was more "What?" she asked

"She's marrying a fucking white man" Petra said "A fucking white man" she said to Mercedes in disbelief

"What's wrong with that?"

"You believe in this mixed heritage thing?" Petra asked

"Well I wouldn't call it a belief but the guy I'm in love with is white, we didn't fall in love with colour we fell in love with each other" Mercedes said suddenly realising that was the first time she'd told anyone, outside D'marco and her, about her love for Sam, and she'd said it in the here and now. "He's white with blond hair and green eyes, wicked looking and built like a stallion" she said "There, and he's kept me away from all these guys" she said pointing at D'marco meaning guys like him "for nearly 8 years now I just haven't found anyone to up his bar"

"Come on Mercedes you've had a black man please"

"You ever had a white guy?"

"No"

"Well, never say never until you've tried it, unless of course you're married to my best friend" she said laughing "Look it will work itself out I bet she's just as stressed as you"

"Stressed?"

"Look Petra, I'm getting real on your ass girl, colour ain't shit, shouldn't be shit and mustn't be shit, your cousin's in love getting married and that's it, she feels the same about this guy as you feel about D'marco

"You have a strong opinion"

"Yeah I do" Mercy replied, shocking herself that she was standing there defending her relationship with Sam that was long gone. If she were to be truthful with herself her relationship with Sam had never ended, it had in the practical sense, he was free to do as he pleased they both were but, emotionally and even physically she always belonged to him, he'd planted that seed in her mind some time ago and she refused to lose sight of that "Whoever I'm with or whatever I'm doing I'd rather be doing it with you" she said

"What?" D'marco said

"I still love him, Sam" Mercy said bringing a tear to her eye

"So why did you leave him again?" he asked

"Because I couldn't do both, I couldn't love him as hard as I did and be all about music, I hide in the reggae world because he doesn't understand it without me, I know how he feels about being out of his depth" she said trying to stop the tears

"And you've loved him for all this time?" D'marco asked

"Wait this moments carrying more drama than my whole life, what you saying to me Mercedes?" Petra asked

"I'm not saying anything to you Petra, I'm telling myself I made a mistake" she shouted

"Okay Calm down sister friend please take it easy with wife material" D'marco said doing hand motions suggesting the tempo be taken down a few notches

"Sorry Mercedes" Petra said "Nerves"

"Sorry Petra he's in here" she said pointing to her head "I always get stressed when he's in my head" looking at D'marco "Petra I have to go but remember, you're not marrying the day you're marrying this handsome man here for the rest of your life so whether it goes good or bad it's your day to sit back 60 years from now and laugh about" she said kissing them both before getting back in her car and returning home.

She sat drinking wine for the longest while unable to get Sam out of her thoughts, that feeling of closeness was right there and there was no one she could call to find out exactly what was going on for him all she could think to do was pray, so she did. With the stomach pains, light headedness and jitters she sat praying for his safety, for his health and for her sanity, she'd left him to get away from these feelings and all these years later he was still affecting her like this, surely if she was feeling this he was too, "wasn't he? If he still loved me he would be" she said to herself as she washed the glass and made her way to bed maybe not to sleep but to bed anyway, her memories taking over

 ** _Mercy Jones Flashback_**

 _I'd finally broken the tie with Sam, he'd kissed that Charlie woman some time ago and we'd gotten over that, Sam had told me how it went and I had no reason to believe anything different. I'd been picked to go on tour with Beyoncé of all artist the greatest honour ever and there was no way I was going to pass that up. He'd been mega supportive on this, he'd helped me with hotel bookings, shopping and plugged the gig to anyone that would listen in his modelling world. We started to struggle not long after the tour started, having long pauses between visits and calls, most of our calls consisted of crying, begging, total pain shouting and hurt as both of us craved more time together. I'd had asked him on several occasions to let me go but he refused saying it would kill him and I went with that because I knew it would do the same to me._

 _After about the fourth serious beg, when I'd returned home he'd punched the walls so hard his knuckles were still bleeding after two days, I ended up taking him to hospital. It scared me to death, and because of that I agreed to anything he asked to stop him from doing anything like that again, I felt I couldn't tell him how I was feeling for fear of him harming himself so I kept it in. Frustrating, because now I was taking pain medication to try to get rid of the pain of a breaking heart, on that last visit he'd caught me taking the pills_ she closed her eyes as she remembered the look on his face _I'd told him everything, he was horrified. He'd promised to do anything I wanted as long as I stopped taking the tablets, I really couldn't see anything else except certain destruction of both of us and I painstakingly asked him to leave me alone._

 _"What do you mean?" he'd asked crying_

 _"I mean leave me alone Sam no contact ever again" crying myself_

 _"Mercy you tricked me into this, I'd never agree to this you know this" he shouted_

 _"Sam you promised"_

 _"But I didn't know what I was promising Mercy you have to let me out of this I'll kill myself if you don't"_

 _"Sam you can't kill yourself because if we should ever meet up in life again it will be for keeps, I promise"_

 _"But you told me not to contact you how are we going to meet up again"_

 _"You need to believe in our love" I told him and stood there watching him nod with hope "Believe Sam" I said singing that_ ** _Loren Hill_** _song_ ** _'Ex Factor'_** _before I asked him._

 _True to his word he didn't contact me again but then I started seeing him attached to Charlie Darling again that Bitch he'd sworn was a kiss that he didn't want, he was all over her 2 months after our heart breaking split. The Grammy's happened 2 weeks after that, I went with Desmond to be confronted in the foyer by no less than Darling._

 _"Hi Mercy is it?" she asked,_

 _"Mercedes" I told her, I mean I wasn't going to be rude about it Sam had made his damn choice_

 _"Whatever; I know Sam told you that kiss we had was nothing but, it must have been something it brought him back" she smiled_

 _I read bitch all over that I was ripping that bitches head off in my head and it was about to be all over in that damn place, "Yeah it must have been som…." I got out before I was whipped away by Desmond, I saw Sam come up behind Charlie from the corner of my eye, his eyes were on fire, I thought he was going to go for me, but he zoned on her_

 _"What did you say?" I heard him say but I didn't turn to look, I was smiling too hard "Mercy I'm sorry" he shouted after me, yeah who ever you're with whatever your fucking doing I thought as Desmond almost carried her out, I didn't give a shit how undignified I looked_

 _I was deeply hurt to the point I took to my bed for a long while, repeatedly listening to heartbreak songs, it_ _was D'marco a young guy I'd met in the studio one day that lifted me out of that funk making me laugh, teaching me the languages of the Caribbean, looking after me, so after 3 months of friendship we sort of fell into sleeping together. I knew what I was doing Sam was thinking of marrying bitch and there was one thing I could maybe hurt him back with and that would be to flaunt my fuck buddy in his face, bonus came when someone assumed they were married and that hit the wavebands like nobody's business "Serves Evans right" I smugly thought reading the newspaper, which would have looked better with a picture_

 _D'marco introduced me to Ragga and I stuck with it he eased me in gently with_ ** _'Dreaming of you' by Beenie Man & Alaine _**_and a_ _few weeks later I was singing versions of raunchier songs, t_ _ruth be known I was loving it, getting my sexy on, I was in hiding and I could think of no better place to hide than behind the music that Sam didn't listen to because he couldn't understand it_ _, another punishment for him_

 _Desmond announced he was taking hi business to the Caribbean and it couldn't have come at a better time for me I jumped in, just before we left I heard on the grapevine that D'marco and me were married, I didn't dispute it, it was nobody's damn business, and_ _I would have gone to the end of the earth to get away from the wedding of the century Sam was marrying his bitch_

 _I needed a new brand, hell I needed a new life, my heart was broken, but I weathered the pain and eventually found a comforting song for remembering Sam by_ _and then another and so on. So no I wasn't over him, that would never happen but, I'd learned to live with him being happy and my music thing had to work because I'd sacrificed so much for it._

 _So a month later we were in Jamaica setting up home in St Ann's, Ochi Rios, I went to a lot of clubs to feel the groove and spent a lot of time that first 6 months in the studio getting my sound correct as well as with the locals learning the dialect my first song was with D'marco a version of_ ** _Vybz Kartel & Spice's 'Ramping Shop' _**_it was a big hit and we quickly followed that with version of other like songs before branching out on my own with my signature tune a version of_ ** _'Give me a Reason' by Lady Saw_** _lucky for me my_ _style quickly became sort after and soon I was travelling all over Jamaica at various dances until I got a regular spot at the local hotel in Ochi which soon led to three hotels a week and it brought me in a pretty penny._

 _I found the knack of sending up a song like_ ** _Misty Blue by Tanesha_** _one minute for all the lovers and then going into a full on bashment tune and I love moving the crowd the roar of them not expecting what I gave them next, I was living a dream and the feeling was phenomenal. Then I'd get off stage go back to my house and cry for missing Sam so fucking much and all my friends, thinking on how much I'd given up for those few minutes on stage._

 _Over the next few years D'marco and me moved into my house together, we were firm friends now and I saw him more like a brother, he was a player but, a brilliant artist and he looked after me like a protective big brother. Of course initially I got a lot of attention from the local guys most of it unwanted but once vetted by D'marco I'd make friends or go that bit further as in dates "I'm not telling you what to do Mercedes but, don't trust any of these guys no matter what they say their using you" he told me over and over again and I believed him_


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up the following Morning, wondering when she actually fell asleep, curling up with some serious knots in her stomach "That's it something is definitely wrong" she said reaching for her phone to call her Mom

"Mercedes" she heard recognising Petra's voice "Get up Man Mercedes"

"Yeah I'm coming" she shouted back leaving the phone and getting up to see what she wanted "What's up" she said as she approached the door to let Petra in

"They're here and I have to go meet up with my cousin this morning I wondered if you could come with me"

"I'd love to come with you but I have Sun Fest in a few days and your wedding before that so they agreed I could do my thing first to free up the wedding day and I need to be seen to be helping set up and everything so today is it for me no time at all"

"But it's my Hen night tonight" Petra said sulking

"Why don't you have it at the Venue and then we can kill two birds with one stone"

"What sort of a night is that?" Petra asked still sulking

"I'll speak to the guys and make it special for you" she said with her begging face knowing that Petra really had her over a barrel

"If you make it extra special I mean singing, introductions for my English guest and everything, I might go for it, but I really can't see how being at the back scenes of a fest in Jamaica is going to make anyone happy"

"We'll see, I was impressed when D'marco brought me there"

"That was you you're all music, I don't even know if she likes music or what music, or if she eats Jamaican food or .."

"Calm down Petra she's just a girl as jittery as you and she's getting married in two day's time too, she's thinking the same about you just be yourself"

"Auntie just told D'marco he had to go be with the English guys tonight no conversation just fucking took over like that he don't know them, I was expecting his mouth to start but he seems excited about it"

"You go get excited about your hen night girl and go meet up with your cousin" Mercedes said pushing her towards the door "I got to get dressed and get out of here" she said giving her a kiss and shutting the door after waving her off "Drama" she said rolling her eyes before taking a breath and going off to the bathroom "What's up Sam" she said holding her belly as if it was a baby bump

 **The Stag Event**

The next day they woke up to the GF being there in full throttle, breakfast was loud, lunch was louder and Sam and Stevie were on eggshells as to how the evening was going to go. The parents and grandparents had some sort of church sing fest thing going on at Breanna Grandparents house, the GF where hitching onto the Stag night they didn't know anyone else anyway. Breanna had invited them to her night of unknown but, they really didn't feel like celebrating their first night with prayers and hymns so they opted out to the dismay of their spouses.

"Are we staying on campus?" Puck asked as they all sat around the pool

"Yeah there's a disco on site and we're all inclusive it makes sense" Quinn replied

"So come on Stevie let's get this party started" Puck said as Stevie walked into the bar with Sam both of them looking like that bar was the very last place they wanted to be.

"Guys this is D, he's getting married to Brea's cousin and we're having a joint reception so he and his friends will be joining us tonight" Stevie announce

"Not friends sorry guys they are much too out of control for a place like this" D said laughing as he looked around "Actually it will give me a chance to get on the decks that's my thing" he said

"Oh" Sam said "that's our thing too" he said pointing at Puck and himself "I'm just not in tune with the local genre" he added stating his truth from the off

"All genre is local in Jamaica, you'll find we listen to music of any kind even though Reggae is our national dish if you like" D stated "Maybe we could do some head to head later I know the DJ" he said smiling

"Anyway" Stevie said interrupting the conversation "This is Rachel & Jessie, Kurt & Blaine, Tina & Mike, Quinn & Puck, Artie & Sugar and Santana & Brittany all Sam's friends really but my family my best friend Jack just got married himself and is in Australia, and this is my sister Stacy, everyone opted out of the Christian sing fest" Stevie finished as D shook hands with everyone

"Your face looks familiar" Santana said as she shook hands "Ever been to New York?" she asked

"Afraid not LA maybe but no never New York" he said smiling

"So what do you do D" Kurt said obviously interested in the blue eyed, dark skinned, perfect toothed, muscle rippling dreadlocked man standing in front of them

"I sing, rap, DJ and all that stuff, produce sometimes, anything music really" D finished

"Enough" Puck shouted "time to party" he said hand calling the waiter

Later on they sang, danced and DJ'ed the last song Sam remembered playing for a jumping crowd was **'Locked Away' by R City & Adam Levine **D who was less worse for wear took over after that and for Sam and Stevie it was all over

 **The Hen Event**

"Missy Monte where are you?" Petra shouted over the phone "It's 5.30 and I'm waiting everyone is waiting" and put the phone down "She must be driving she's not answering" she turned to her small group of friends and cousin to say. She'd spent the day with Breanna getting nails done and hair do, had a laugh and found out they both liked a lot of the same things like, lovers rock, plantain and action movies. They laughed the same too and seriously looked alike except Petra was like 27 and Breanna was only 22 but they had the same sense of humour and by the end of the day they were joined at the hip "I can see this church thing starting before she gets here"

"What you really want me to believe Missy Monte is a friend of yours?" Breanna asked Petra

"You'll see" Petra said flashing her ass at Breanna "How do I look?" she asked

"Good girl you look ready" Breanna said in her best Jamaican voice

"Check you, they learn you the lingo over there?" Petra asked laughing

"Not learn but my parents are Jamaican aren't they?"

"Where's your maid of Honour?"

"She didn't fancy the Church thing and neither did I to be honest but, Mom insisted I come here so I gave her a break" Breanna smiled "She's with her brothers"

"Okay"

"To be honest I thought I'd be going to the church thing too"

"No way not if it's to do with me, oh there she is" Petra said to the beeping horn, as they walked outside they saw the longest limo waiting for them

"I didn't get chance to meet your Mom" Breanna said as they left the house

"Tomorrow will be too soon believe me" Petra said as the door opened

"I can't believe Missy Monte is a friend of yours" Breanna said excited when she'd jumped in the car to see her sitting there, she went all fan girl she couldn't help it "OMG, OMG" she said holding her face on both sides "Ste wouldn't even know there's no point in telling him" she said bobbing about on the seat "Sorry, my hubby to be doesn't appreciate reggae at its finest" she said "Can I get a hug" she said stretching her arms out for Mercedes to jump into, which she did as a wedding present.

"If you like Missy you're in for a treat tonight, that's where we're going to set up for Sun fest on Monday" Petra had informed her making Breanna bounce all the more

"Petra and Breanna were impressed when the car stopped outside the Sun fest venue, and they saw Artist standing at the door with flowers in hand for each of them, Petra cried which started Breanna off and before they even entered the venue they were both jumping because Busy and Isha were waiting for them. So the night started and they were there until the early hours, Mercy practising while Petra and Breanna met some of the artists and got to know each other some more with Champagne on tap along with Songs and congratulation kisses.

'You would not believe, I had the night of a lifetime with Missy Monte, my cousin and so many artists getting ready for Sun fest on Monday we have to come' she wrote to Stevie the following morning

'Down with that last bit not sure about the Sun fest thing' he wrote back with a smiling face at the end

'You need to eat dinner or there'll be no pudding' she wrote back laughing to herself

'Okay you win sun fest it is' he wrote back

'In a bit, love you' she replied

'Love you'

 **The Wedding Day Eve (Boys)**

Sam's head, surprisingly, wasn't banging the next morning he still had the quiet hum and his stomach was rolling controllable but nevertheless rolling "Thank God it's not the wedding today" he said as Stevie's head popped up from under the covers

"The wedding" he said in shock

"Tomorrow Squirt" Sam said pushing Stevie's head back down to hit the pillow

Sam had to get up, even though he could just about hear the hum and, he had genuinely had a good time last night he still had his Mercy feeling and it wasn't getting anywhere near the ignore point like it usually did by now. He decided to go for a swim and try having something to eat maybe fruit or something heavier to make him throw up and feel better. He got the swim but on the way back found Stevie up and sitting reading messages on his phone, he couldn't resist the tease "Been too long" Sam said coming up behind him

"Yeah and I miss Jack" Stevie said sighing. Jack had been his close friend from kindergarten who had gone off to live in Australia with his new wife 6 months ago he couldn't make the wedding having just started to set up home and stuff, he was Stevie's right hand man next to his big bro and try as he might Sam was a little distracted at the moment.

"Sorry Bro I'm not good on the company right now too much Mercy in my head still" Sam said sitting down

"I know that feeling, I'm seriously pissed for being kept away from Brea I don't think I like her frigging family" he said laughing at his words "And then she went and met that fucking Missy De whatever at this sun fest thing, I like the beat but I just never get the lyrics I always think I'm dancing along to it and their cussing me" he laughed

Sam laughed along with him "that's it for me Mercy used to translate and although most of it was swearing and being derogatory about women, sometimes they'd get some bigoted comment in and even she'd go flat at having to explain it to me"

"I love the actual music thought" Stevie piped up

"Me too I have to its part of Mercy's roots" Sam said smiling

"I guess we're going to have to stop taking the words so damn literal" Stevie said rolling his eyes at Sam's comment

"Bro I'm always going to love her, I'll get on with my life, I have to but, I will always love her" Sam said "No apologies"

"Seriously, I think I'd feel exactly the same about Brea no matter what" Stevie finally admitted

"But she had a good night though?"

"Yeah she did" Stevie smiled

"D was alright wasn't he?" Sam asked trying to lighten the conversation

"He's a laugh and not too full of himself did you see the girls going after him?" Stevie laughed

"To be honest I was happy he was there I'm fed up of the innuendos and stuff that lot throw at me all the while because they think I'm sex starved or something"

"When was the last time" Stevie said looking at Sam from the corner of his eye

"A while, I suppose I nearly got there with Sunshine, she made me lustfully forget Mercy a couple of times but, really good let myself go sex Bro I'm back to square one like 9 years ago" Sam confided in Stevie

"Bro why does everything for you go back to Mercy?"

"I wish I could answer that" he sat considering before carrying on to say "You know when you get the best say pumpkin pie?" Sam asked Stevie knowing it was his favourite food their mother cooked

"Yeah" Stevie said his face lighting up at the thought

"Well, you'll eat pumpkin pie all the time yeah, but it never measures up to Mom's does it?" he asked

"Mom's is the best" Stevie replied

"That's Mercy she was the best and no matter how I try to find alternatives, substitutes or whatever it always comes back to the fact that it's not actually her"

"Bro between Brea and Mercy they got us locked the fuck down" Stevie said laughing

"Locked" Sam said laughing himself "It's an early wedding tomorrow yeah?" he asked as Stevie nodded "Good for you, lots of time before the fest thing then?"

"Dude didn't I mention your coming, you've got to meet Missy Demon or whatever she's the shit" Stevie laughed "Actually you've got to back me up, over the barrel and all that"

"I don't know Bro"

"If I'm going in your going in, live together, die together and all that" Stevie laughed

"I'll do that for you" Sam said putting his hand on his heart

The day went quietly as those that needed to nursed their hangovers and those that wanted to relaxed at the pool, bar or in the sea sipping on whatever they fancied, everyone went to bed early as the wedding was taking place at 11am the following morning. D had actually stayed with Sam and Stevie on the premise that they didn't talk about their loved ones for the rest of the night and they played black jack and rummy to pass the waking hours due to nerves for the coming event.

 **The Wedding Day Eve (Girls)**

Mercedes woke up light headed, maybe from not enough sleep, she gripped her stomach instinctively for the sharp pain she felt reminding her that she needed to get her life sorted out and find Sam. She knew if that was ever going to happen it would be up to her, Sam was stringent with his promises, he'd never knowingly go against one he's always said a Texan man's word was his bond and lived it.

She was brought out of her daydream by her phone ringing, she looked at the face to see it was Petra "Morning Petra what's up"

"The fucking cake hasn't come she said it would be here today and it hasn't come" she said in total panic

"Give me 20 minutes" Mercedes said jumping up out of bed as she clipped the phone off. She went to the wardrobe and got her clothes out for the day and called Prince to see what was happening about the cake and collected the cake on the way to Petra's house which took her more like two hours

"I thought you was coming like straight away" Petra said in panic on the doorstep

"I got the cake" Mercedes said turning sharply as she got a terrible pain in her stomach making her double up, Petra grabbed her and called her mother for help she came out with Breanna's Mother and their Grandmother

"Mercedes isn't well" she told them as her Mom came to grab Mercedes on the other side

"I'm alright I'm used to this feeling, if I didn't know better I'd say someone I think a lot of was close" she laughed

"Oh you in love" Petra's Grandmother said

"Yeah" Mercy said smiling

"Give her some peppermint and lime, with some of that stuff in the green bottle under the sink" Petra's Grandmother said to her daughter, who ran back inside to get it ready, Mercedes drank the tea and lay down for about an hour she thought before Petra woke her up

"Come on girl, you need to wake up the grooms' families have been and gone" she said

"What time is it?" Mercy asked

"Nearly 5 o'clock you hungry?"

"Yeah and I missed the day I needed to get me hair done"

"Don't worry Jenny coming tomorrow, nails, hair and make-up sorted and you can stay here" Petra said

 **The Wedding Day**

 **Sam & Stevie **

Sam woke them up the following morning, rushing them to get breakfast before shower and dressed "its 7 already" he shouted

"Come on S1 it takes like seconds to shower and 10 minutes max to get dressed" D said popping his head from under the covers for the second needed to say that "S2 tell him" he nudged Stevie saying

"Resistance is futile" Stevie said "We might as well get up"

"Listen to him D" Sam said laughing as Stevie pulled D up, they put on sweats and went to breakfast

"Brea's Mom said they were over by your Lady's family the other night but, she still didn't meet her Aunt, but it sounds like my lady's getting on well with yours" Stevie said

"That's probably because she's fangirling over Missy" D replied

"She sings rude songs I hear?" Sam asked

"Pretty much the norm for the genre to be honest but she just revealed the other day it really wasn't her style" D said

"Oh yeah" Sam said looking at Stevie

"Not really my place to say, she hadn't opened up to us for years and then she shows us a bit of her heart two days ago and I feel like a tool to go spreading her truth around" D said as everyone non-verbally decided to leave it alone "She's singing at the wedding her voice is out of this world and the theme is revival lovers rock so it shouldn't be rude, the elders are going to be there you know" D finished

"What's lovers' rock?" Stevie asked

"I can only explain it as R&B with a heavy beat and it's generally for men and women to dance together and get in the mood you know" Sam said as D stood up doing perfect pelvic thrusts as he went down and came back up again, in a very smooth action demonstrating, as every girl, Blaine & Kurt stopped eating to watch him at work

"Grub time is up lads and lasses stations" Sam's Dad shouted as everyone finished their food and went into action, Sam followed Stevie knowing he'd be passing bricks right now he thought he'd stay close

"You feeling alright?" Sam asked him as they went to their room

"Just got this like turning motion in my belly nerves I suspect, like yours"

"That's when you miss her but she's close" Sam said without thinking

"Dude Mercy's close" Stevie said stopping on the stairs to look at Sam

"Something is definitely going on for her right now I'm feeling that" Sam said laughing

About 40 minutes later D came bursting into their room dressed in a beautiful white cotton suit with white Italian shoes and a felt hat in white with a purple shirt and lapel handkerchief "Looking sweet" Steve said walking up to him to give a man hug "Good Luck Dude"

"I'm off now got to go rally up my best man and family and stuff" he said walking back towards the door "See you back here for the reception yeah?" he asked "Good luck" he said to Stevie and he was gone as Sam shouted back the same to him

"That's Mercy's colour" Sam said staring after the now closed door

"What?" Stevie asked

"Purple, Mercy's colour" he said before flicking his switch and coming out with "Okay hurry up Squirt time is running" he said getting his shirt off the rack

30 minutes later they were standing in the foyer waiting for everyone to make an entrance, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Mike and Tina turned up first, later followed by Artie, Sugar, Quinn and Puck "We're still waiting for parents sister and co and Rachel & Jessie" Sam said frustrated "I hate waiting" he said like a spoilt child

"I love you all truly I do but, please no singing today D's party are bringing enough of that shit to make me want to curl up" Stevie said seriously

"Okay but you can't stop us from getting on the decks" Puck said

"Decks no problem" he said laughing

Stevie was called into the back room by his Dad and everyone knew it was time for things to start and got in place the six glee couples took their places on the grooms side behind Sam's parents and Sam stood up top waiting for Stevie to join him fidgeting with the ring box in his pocket. Breanna was brought in via the back entrance and raced upstairs to Stacey and Rose by her Mother, more crying took place before everyone dried up, touched up make up, fluffed up dress and they were ready to go. Breanna's grandparents on her Dad's side had got to the make shift church along with all that side of her family, the other side had gone to her cousin's church part, but she still had a good turnout of about 70 or more people in total with the threat of about another 40 coming for the reception not including D's family and friends it was threatening to be a big occasion. Stevie's side consisted of all the family that could make it, he had his parents, sister, brother and the GF, none of his work colleagues were that close for him to invite them, those he maybe could of he didn't know what to expect enough to be confident to invite. The fact that he was very family focused made him not even mind that his family was small, all the more for him to populate and he was going to have fun doing that, as Sam wasn't even thinking on child wavelength just yet.

Stevie was in place, music started and then suddenly Breanna was coming down the aisle with Stacy following her, Sam smiled proudly for both of them looking so grown up and beautiful, Stevie needless to say only had eyes for Brea, he hadn't seen her for 2 days and all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her and he did just that as the crowd cheered.

They quickly settled into the proceedings and within the hour they were Mr. & Mrs. Stevie Evans. There was an hour between service and reception start time which had been shifted to accommodate travel time for the rest of the party, time went slowly as Brea's Mom described the four hour service that was going on at the other church and kept talking about black people time, like it was something that actually existed, the time was the same for everyone, it was just another way of saying late

 **The Wedding Day**

 **Mercy & Petra**

"Petra" Mercedes whispered in her ear "Petra getting married today" she said in her ear again provoking movement from Petra "Wedding day" she said a bit louder, then she did the same to Breanna

"Shit am I late?" Petra woke up asking

"Wedding today" Breanna said sitting up and wiping her eyes "St…."

"No names remember" Petra reminded her holding her hand up

"You both need to try to get something to eat, anything because your stomach needs a lining"

They found the kitchen, Petra and Breanna sat on the bench while Mercedes went to the fridge "One day only I'll cook whatever you want as long as it's in the fridge" she said turning to them as she opened the fridge

"Plantain and eggs" they both said looking at each other to smile when they realised

"Plantain and eggs coming up" Mercedes said laughing "You two are so alike"

"So Petra what you got planned for today I mean what's your wedding going to be like?" Breanna asked

"Well, everyone loves the colour purple don't they so that's my colour along with white, it's at my Mom's church so I guess it's going to be a long thing so I've told my friends to bring their cushions. We've got white flowers dotted with purple ones all down the aisle and at the front that's a wedding present from my other halves' she said holding her finger up "Mother" smiling for not saying his name "I'm wearing white but I'm not a virgin and I don't care I'm still wearing white it's traditional and my Mom still thinks I'm a virgin" she said as they laughed "What about you?"

"I'm going with white and green that's more his colour than mine" she smiled "his whole family actually and I love it too" she said "My dress is white because well I am a virgin, a family thing" she said waving her hands about laughing "No not really that's what I'm supposed to say in front of his family and mine actually but we go at it like rabbits he's insatiable" she laughed

Then breakfast was over the hair dresser, nail artist and make up artist were in the house moving rheumatically from one to the other leaving a trial of perfection as they went, then there was crying as their parents and grandparents came in to have a look then the cars came the brides kissed each other and Mercedes kissed Breanna and they were all off to their venues.

"Okay places please" Petra's Mother shouted as the church organ came to life, people shuffled in their seats, children were made to sit down, babies were rocked to stop grizzling and the organ got louder as the congregation began to sing the familiar song it was playing. There must have been a whole half hour of praise and worship before someone must have reminded Pastor it was a wedding and not a Sunday morning church thing and shut it down.

"So it was a 10.30 start then?" Mercy asked Petra as they stood in the vestry waiting for the go

"That's just how folks are here everything in their time" Petra said laughing

"Which is fine but I got up and rushed for this, if they'd have said 10.30 I could have done more"

"Leave it now Mercedes I'm stressing already, is D'marco there do you think?" Petra asked

"Where else do you expect him to be?" Mercedes asked

"Say a prayer for the day Mercedes humour me" Petra begged as Mercedes started a short prayer for her and the family on the day. Minutes later they got the nod to start the very traditional wedding ceremony, about 90 minutes later it was over and Petra was Mrs. D'marco Simpson

 **The Reception**

"Breanna sat telling the girls about her hen night, periodically glancing over at Stevie who was half chatting with the boys, the other half of his head was definitely in the bedroom with Brea, making her smile every now and again. Bragging her head off about meeting Missy Monte, Mad Hatter, Luther, Peter and other artists listening to them jam and the fact that she'd managed to get a free pass for her and Stevie for the following night.

"I'd love that" Santana said after listening

"See if you can talk her into it when she comes" Brea said "She's real nice"

Just then Petra comes walking through the door with D'marco in tow and a lot of other people behind them "Sorry people everything is postponed until we find my Maid of Honour, she went in a car with my cousin's friend not to be seen again and it's been like 20 minutes now" Petra announced to everyone

"She's a big woman let her get here when she gets here" her mother shouted back at her

"She might be a big woman and she might be safe but she's never so much as crossed a street without D'marco or me knowing where she is for the eight years or so she's been here" Petra announced "And the way she's been feeling these past few days I worry for her"

"Well people are waiting to eat let's just carry on" her mother said as her Aunt, Breanna's mother started too

"No Mom its Missy, she's well known round here and she's so rich, she could be in danger" Brea stated

All this going on as the Evans party sat listening, wondering how this was going to pan out, gobsmacked at the prospect of the wedding turning into a brawl with all the shouting going on "Don't worry no one's angry here" Brea turned to her parents in law to say, making everyone relax.

"Did she say D'marco?" Sam asked looking across the room, but nobody answered, they found it hard to catch what was being said with the accent

The conversation soon died down and every one set about waiting for Missy to turn up, Petra and D'marco getting more irritated with the minutes that passed suddenly someone shouted "She's here" and D'marco was out the door and down the road at the guy in the car shouting and waving his hands about. Missy got out of the car and calmed everything down "He's a relative I just went to meet some folk didn't think it would take a minute sorry" she said pushing D'marco back towards the venue

"Sorry People" she said in a thick Jamaican accent as she walked in "Goodnight all"

The Evans party was busy being disgusted at the drama but when the woman spoke Sam stopped talking, everyone in the circle looked at him to carry on but all he said was "Mercy" as he started looking around "That was Mercy" he said standing up to look over the crowd as it walked in like a bee hive

"Ladies and Gentlemen Missy Monte's going to give us a musical rendition for our wedding present at our request" D'marco said as Mercedes made her way to the stage

"You'll have to excuse me a minute people, I could have sworn I just heard someone call me by my old name and its left me a little winded" she said holding her chest as she gasped for air "Is it me or is it really hot in here, I'm hot" she half laughed

"It's you Mercy" she heard at the foot of the stage

"Sam" she gasped without even seeing his face "Is that you?" she asked

"Yes it's me"

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he came into focus for her

"I didn't look for you this is Stevie's wedding"

"Stevie married Breanna?"

"Yes" he said and suddenly he was up on stage standing there in front of her

"That's why my hearts been humming these past three days, you found me" she said dropping the mic as the people in the room disappeared

"I know that sound are you alright?"

"I am now" she said grabbing for him and catching him he didn't pull away "You're real" she said as she held his hands in hers "Are you alright?" she asked him

"I am now" he said smiling back at her before they hugged for the longest time

Everyone stood on the dance floor or sat at their tables watching Sam and Mercedes on stage "Mercy the family's here" he finally said in her ear

"I should imagine so its Stevie's wedding" she said in a water filled voice

"No I mean the GF" he said pointing at them all still looking over in shock at Sam and Mercy on the stage

"Aarrrhhh" Mercy screamed jumping off the stage and over to the crowd she didn't know who to hug first so she grabbed Mom Evans' hand and hugged Stevie, hugging Mom Evans and then Dad Evans before Stacy appeared and they cried and hugged for the longest time. A short while after she'd composed herself she faced her GF crying, hugging, kissing, slapping, laughing, crying and lots of sorry's were said before they were reminded it was a wedding and the proceedings needed to get underway, and lunch was served.

Mercy sat with Sam and the Glee family getting reacquainted and generally having a laugh about life "I missed you all so much but I couldn't be about you all and not be about Sa, that would have been too painful" she said

"Yeah, we tried not to, but we've blamed him all these years" Rachel said

"Sorry Sam" she turned to him to say kissing him on the cheek

"You remember your promise?" he whispered in her ear holding onto her, she nodded a yes

Soon it was time to get back on stage Mercy and Stacy hugged all the time they were on stage doing their Maid of Honour speeches "Sorry" Stacy said "I haven't seen my sister in about 10 years and I missed her, I'm scared she's going to disappear again" she said through her cry as she left the stage for Mercy to perform

"Hey Guys" Mercy addressed the crowd saying in perfect English "I've got to stop trying to be someone I'm not" she said as the GF cheered for the memory "It's a family thing" she said to the rest of the crowd "Except for my parents, brother, sister, three Uncles and four Aunts those people over there are my entire family" she said pointing at the rowdy crew "Got a song for D'marco from Petra for their first dance and now I insist it's from Stevie to Breanna too I know his heart" she said holding her heart at him as the music started and Petra and Breanna brought D'marco and Stevie to the dance floor as Mercy sang **'Your love' by Wendy Walker** the crowd wooed and started rocking as the couples danced. The GF sat listening to the words as Mercy made gestures to them and sometimes specifically Sam, most couples were up swaying along to the music by the end of it and everyone clapped at the end

After all the traditional speeches everyone who wanted to went up and said their congratulations to both couples, and the party had drunk a significant amount of alcohol in the name of cheers, finally it was the grooms turn

"Goodnight everyone" D'marco grabbed the mic to say as Stevie made his way over to the stage too "I'm really pleased to see so many faces here today and to welcome the newest members to the family The Evans' and the Glee's" he said as everyone laughed "My beautiful wife, her beautiful cousin the new Mrs Evans over there" he said pointing his glass in her direction "And of course first wife Mercedes Jones" he said as Sam looked on in horror "Of course most of you in this room know that never happened otherwise I wouldn't be having this day today" he laughed "That was something the tabloids made up, from we don't know where but, it was never true yes we've been friends, close friends even, but now Mercedes is like a sister to me" he said looking at Sam, as Stevie pointed at him "So don't stress Sam" he laughed and everyone else laughed too, including Sam

"Anyway" D'marco carried on "I just want to sing something to my wife for our wedding day so Petra, love of my life, this is for you" he said as the music started and he sang **'Strong Love' by Vivian Jones** directly to her

Suddenly Sam appeared next to Mercy "Shall we" he said holding his hand out, she didn't hesitate she grabbed his hand and started swaying like everyone else "I understand lovers rock" he said in her ear making her laugh before looking up at him into those green eyes of his and falling so deep into them he smiled before pulling her closer to him "Strong love" he said as her head rested on his chest. "Can we talk later?" he asked when the song finished

"Yeah" she said, letting go was hard, as they stood clapping D'marco's rendition of the famous man's song

"I have a lot to say about today it's the best day of my life so far" Stevie said "I didn't know how this double wedding thing was going to turn out when Mom Francis suggested it and to be honest I was only focused on getting married so I became a yes man. Then I come here and meet D and he's cool and stuff, then I meet Brea's family and they're as nice as Brea and they accepted us just like that, which is great, then; on top of all that I find my sister, my first love really. I can't go into that because I have Brea now and Sam has a habit of getting me back" he said as everyone laughed "I just want to thank everyone for making this a killer day" he finished shyly looking at Sam for support, and Sam started clapping and stood up

The disco started shortly after and plates of hot food were distributed "Can we go talk now?" Sam asked when he finally got hold of Mercy she didn't speak she just followed him as he led her out to the beach front

 **Mercy's POV**

"So" he said as they sat on the loungers looking out into the night sea "Do you still believe that we really love each other?"

"Yeah I've always loved you Sam, I'm still in love with you if I'm honest" she replied

"And I'm still in love with you, I've tried to shake it off but" he said looking at her "it's hopeless" he smiled "What are we going to do about this?"

"I made a call eight years ago, not saying it was the right one but I made it"

"You know I'm not going to break my promise so it's definitely your call" he said swinging his legs off the lounger putting his feet on the sand between his lounger and hers

"Come here" she said to him as he shuffled his feet around in the sand

"What?" he asked stopping his foot action

"Come here" she said again pulling his shirt button this time and he moved forward easily "I'm calling" she said as he got close enough to feel her hot breath on his face

"Don't play with me Mercy" he said looking in her eyes, seeing her I want you look "And stop lusting" he laughed before she pecked him on the lips and let his shirt go

"Okay let's talk" she said getting her sensible head back on "Note, you still fancy the knickers off me" she said, making Sam laugh out loud "So how has life treated you?" she asked not looking up at him

"Shitty" he said looking at her, but she still didn't look up "I got married and divorced to a slut of a woman, turns out she was a…"

"Yeah, druggie, prostitute, pregnant I heard all of that a few weeks ago in the papers" Mercy finished

"What the papers never said was that she went for an HIV test too" Sam said as Mercy's head shot up

"What?" she shouted sitting up in the lounger "Sam are you…"

"No I'm not before you ask" he replied "And I left her and went off to Gambia for two years teaching, nearly met someone there but she had HIV so that didn't work out"

"I was in Gambia on tour like 3 years ago" Mercy said "I knew you were there I felt you"

"I felt you too but I just thought you might have been in trouble or something" Sam commented "Were you in China last year?"

"Yeah for this weird concert I sang for the President and his cohort met a lovely girl there I think about her sometimes"

"I met Sunshine there, she nearly replaced you but it didn't work out"

"Tall, beautiful, slender, small scar above her top lip and no V in it?" Mercy asked

"Yeah" Sam said shocked

"She was the girl I met she was one of the Presidents H…"

"Yeah I found that out, she was supposed to keep me happy while I was there I thought it was the real thing"

"Sorry you've been hurt so much Sam, you've not had a very good time of it have you; cheating wife, HIV and Hooker" she said stroking his cheek with her hand

"None of it compared to the hurt I felt when you walked away" he said looking in her eyes for a while longer than was necessary

"I was seeing D'marco originally, that story of marriage came from nowhere and I just let it ride, I was leaving anyway the record company was moving here and honestly, I was so fucking fed up of hearing about the Charlie Darling and Sam Evans dynasty I was happy to move on, you did fast enough" she spat out "Sorry I didn't mean it like that, I made you move on and I suppose that was me being mad at myself"

"That's fine, I get like that sometimes about falling into that promise trap you set up" he smiled

"Sam we can't go back" Mercy said looking at him as her eyes gave way and tears came to their brims "I'm here in Jamaica making a name for myself settling for this second rate life so I can let you live your life in peace, I can't go back to pretending you don't matter, that you don't exist, I'm almost dead inside"

"Almost?" Sam questioned

"Well except for the times that I feel you're near or hurting, when my stomach churns and I get that humming that won't go away, I'm emotionless"

"This is your call Mercy" Sam said waiting for her to say something

"I've got to think Sam this has come out the blue for me, I've just got to figure my life out can you give me a day?" she asked

"I can give you a day, or a lifetime as I said it's your call" he said calmly getting up to leave the beach

"Sam" Mercy said grabbing his hand as he got up "I'm not saying I'm not calling, I'm saying I need to sort myself out I know what, strike that, who I want I just need to shape my life around that" she smiled at him "Okay?" he said bending down to kiss her

"I know who I want too" he said before she let him go and he walked away

"What happened Dude?" Puck said before Sam reached the group

"You and Aretha back together?" Santana asked

"Mercy snapped him up" Mike said tapping his back

"We need time" Sam said flatly "and, it's her call" he added

"Our girl needs an intervention" Quinn said as all the girls got up

"No" Sam said "She doesn't need any interventions she, sorry we, know what we're doing. I'm not saying don't see your girl I'm just saying please keep out of our business" he said sternly

"We hear you" Rachel said as they marched off toward the beach where Mercedes was

"Hey" Quinn said as they neared her making Mercy turn round

"Girl Sam said you have something to think about and we thought we'd come help" Tina said

"Sam and I are fine we know what we're doing" Mercy said looking back towards the sea "And you all are still nosy" she laughed "But I'd like you all to come to the Sun fest tomorrow night" she said looking up as they stood around her "And sit down" she said as they all found somewhere to sit while they caught up for a long time. Suddenly there was a commotion in the hall and every one rushed in to find Sam and the boys pranking Stevie "Oh Sam leave him alone" Mercy said playfully and went to say something else but Petra butted in requesting the last song from Mercedes

"Sorry Petra it's been a hell of a day for me too" Mercy said touching her arm as she got up

"I know that Girl are you okay?" she asked as Mercy nodded a yes "You got some stuff to sleep on too so bed after this yeah"

"I'll try" Mercy replied

"Don't let me get your family involved in this" Petra said looking back at the girls sitting around

"Yeah they can come stay at mine we'll talk until we fall asleep, that's just how we roll" Mercy replied smiling at the girls "If their husbands allow" she added "Come on this is the last song grab your person" she fanned them up and back into the dance hall

"Okay people" Mercedes shouted getting the attention of the audience "The last song of the night for all the lovers in the room so grab your partners and forgive me but I have to get my last dance in too so Sam, can you come up here please?" she asked beckoning him from across the room to cheers as the music started. She was already singing the introduction when he got there as she grabbed him and started swaying and singing **Sandra Reid's 'Feel so good'** "Tomorrow at the Fest is going to be a bit raw music wise" she warned when the song finished.

"Talking about men and woman parts I heard" Sam laughed

"Actually tomorrow I'll be singing about your and my parts" she smiled up at him

"I'm liking this line of conversation" he replied

"Sometime soon I'd prefer less verbal conversation" she smiled up at him, her eyes telling she meant what he was thinking

"If I remember rightly we're good at non-verbal communication" he said smiling back

"Give me your number" she said, Sam didn't question it he took her phone and put his number in "I might have a question later" she said with a smirk

"Are you alright to get home?" Sam asked as she said goodnight a little while later after Stevie & Breanna and D'marco & Petra were seen off by the crowd

"I might need a kiss for staying safe" she said smiling

"I could be the one to give you that" he laughed as he went down to kiss her, which should have been a peck but led to a lingering intrusive kiss, "Sorry" he said when he caught himself and pulled away, she pulled him back in and gave him a proper kiss

"Don't ever apologise for giving me kisses Sam" she said making him smile "And you were naughty kissing Brea like that and in front of him on his wedding day" she laughed

"Squirt deserved it after all the crap he's put me through over the years" he laughed "Tomorrow" he said still smiling

"Tomorrow" Mercy said because the girls were rushing her on "I'm coming" she shouted looking at Sam one more time before she walked away

It must have been around 3am when the girls finally fell asleep, after catching up, sharing, crying, laughing and more eating to soak up the 12 bottles of wine they got through in less than 3 hours.

'Goodnight Babe x' she texted Sam before she went to bed, surprised when she saw his response come back within the minute

'Goodnight Babe xx' making her smile as she hugged her phone and breathed

Mercy knew what she wanted to do, she wanted a life with Sam, wherever he was that was where she wanted to be but, she didn't want to lose herself as she had become now to do that. She needed to make changes yes that went without say but, who was she when she wasn't pretending to be Missy Monte she couldn't remember. She had lost her Country girl innocence, not because of losing her virginity, she'd lost that to Sam, but because of becoming Missy, her music had taken her on a whole other life she was making it in the dancehall circles and life wasn't complicated. "But above all that I still want Sam" she whispered to herself as she lay thinking until she fell asleep

The following morning Mercedes put the girls and Kurt in a taxi back to the hotel, texted Sam 'Good morning babe xxx' and went off to Sun fest to help set up and prepare her routine.

 **Sam's POV**

After his request for a talk with Mercy, Sam definitely knew what they wanted, He'd have just usually jumped in made the rules took her to bed and basically never let her out of his sight again but this time it was her call. Everything inside him screamed take me I'm yours and he knew she saw the hint but she was as always being cautious, she always was when it concerned his feelings, making decision about what he could and couldn't deal with. He knew what should happen so did she if she really listened to her inner self, what the hell was stopping them from just making that move, that commitment, what was wrong with her just letting him out of this promise so he could get her back? He banged his cup on the table as he put it down so hard he looked around to see if people noticed.

"Sam" his Dad came over saying "I know you have Mercy on your mind, and that things are obviously not going as you'd seen them in your head, this is what Stevie has been scared of all along" he said sitting down "But Son you can't ruin your brothers day because you haven't gotten what you want"

"Ruin Stevie's day, never" Sam said sitting up

"Yeah, he's had no pranks, you haven't come on to his wife, smug bugger's had a smile on his face all day sort it out" his Dad said laughingly walking away "Make it memorable" he smiled

"I hear you" Sam shouted to his Dad getting up to go find Stevie, he found Mercy instead and despite his inner self telling him it was her call he asked anyway "Can we go talk now?" he asked, willing himself to play this cool and let her do all the talking, don't react and for fuck sake don't, I mean don't Sam Evans, ask her to get back with you it's her call.

Sam walked away from the conversation feeling lifted, she hadn't said no which more than likely meant she was saying yes. He had conducted himself well, he thought, let her lead and make all the moves and decisions, that was so hard, seeing in her eyes what she was asking and not being able to do anything about that. But knowing that we still love each other was comforting "She still loves me" he shouted inside himself just as Quinn came up in his business talking about interventions, ' _We aren't children we're not playing at this it's our life and we both know what commitment means, more so than any of you lot'_ came out as a very controlled "No" The boys were just as intrusive asking questions although they could see Sam wasn't up for answering any of them, eventually he got tired of the line of questioning and offered a "We're still talking" which seemed to settle things down. His distraction was to enlist the guys in his prank on Stevie

So there he was dancing the hell out of this slow jam with his new sister-in-law when Puck and Mike walk in with Stevie in tow. Sam swung Brea out and pulled her back into him holding her there, for a suggestive while, before pushing her back out again making her laugh, _dirty dancing scene in the making_ , he laughed in his head. When she came back he bent her down and went into a kiss position and actually pecked her on the cheek but to Stevie it might have looked like he had bent her backwards and kissed her on the lips. Stevie's face was instantly enraged as he watched his brother and his wife on the dance floor

"Bro what the fuck are you doing?" Stevie walked up to him saying through almost closed lips

"Payback's a bitch don't you think" he said straightening up with Brea still in his arms

Stevie stood raging his baby green eyes nearing deep green as he looked at his brother "You are so fucking lucky I love you" he said to Sam punching his chest in jest

"Now you live in a place I've lived in for nearly 11 years, you feel what you did to me with every word?" Sam asked

"I'm sorry Bro" was all Stevie could say as Sam hugged him before pulling him off him for sparing

"Oh Sam, leave him alone" he heard Mercy say as he turned to find her voice to see her, suddenly she was walking past him, his eyes involuntarily watching her as she moved, talked, laughed before moving towards the stage. Before he knew what was happening he was being called up on stage and Mercy was in his arms, _she's changed, he_ thought to himself as he danced her across the stage as she sung her lovers rock tune to the newlyweds. _'Mercy was fearless, very confident, even more sexy if that was possible and still as beautiful as ever she was, she's grown up and I missed it'_ he thought

They were having a double meaning conversation about communication when they kissed _he lost himself in her mouth, it was like he was home after a very long journey saying the most intimate hello to his heart, he spun, lost his bearings for a while he just seemed to go deeper in until that voice came to him_ 'This is her call' and he pulled away "Sorry" _he remembered saying just before she pulled me back in, he couldn't remember if his heart was beating but he knew hers was he could feel her body pulsing against his as he pulled her into him as they ventured into familiar territory together._ He was almost at the point of no return on this kiss when suddenly they were detached and Mercy was talking about his prank on Stevie which jolted him back to the here and now, ' _Out of hand'_ Sam thought as he came round. He really needed to leave her alone before he took decisions out of her hands and broke his promise, he replied to her question, gave his number as instructed and said "Tomorrow" leaving it that way as the girls had descended and he was up for a lot more than he cared to show right now to anyone else.

Nearly three hours later and he was still living on that kiss, conversations were flying, jokes and songs and he joined in with what he heard but his head was definitely in Mercy's corner so he was super buzzed when his phone alerted him to a text 'Goodnight babe x' from Mercy

He jumped up went to the sea front and texted her back 'Goodnight babe xx' held his phone to his chest and breathed

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, for the first time in nearly 9 years they had actually said goodnight to each other just like they used to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday**

"Turn that damn thing off" Puck shouted from the couch in Sam's hotel suite, early in the morning, as Mike lifted his head from underneath the covers

"Sam" Mike shouted nudging him "Turn this music off" Sam still didn't move

"Sam, Dude this is not funny stop the music" Artie shouted

"Give the damn thing here" Blaine said getting up from his side of the bed to go to the side cabinet to get Sam's phone to turn it off "Give it up Sam" he said when he realised it was coming from under the covers were Sam was

"Leave me alone I'm waking up with Mercy" he shouted from under the covers as her live rendition of 'Feels so good' played as the alarm tone on his phone "It's her ring tone too" he came out from under the covers saying

"And what did her message say?" Jessie asked "Now she's woken everyone up"

"Good morning of course" Sam smiled

"Sam's back" Blaine said jumping on him as everyone else joined in "Your face Dude and she ain't even in the room" he finished once they'd bombed him

"Okay guys stop now" Sam said still laughing from all the slaps and punches

"Oh stop now?" Puck questioned

"Yeah if you don't want me flirting with you other halves all day" he threatened

"You won't Mercedes is here" Jessie said

"She's doing that Sun fest tonight bet is she'll be there all day setting up and everything" he replied as the guys looked around at each other before agreeing to stop, Sam didn't make false threats they knew that "That just told me all your girls are fanning on me" he laughed "But I'd have thought you knew me better Mercy's around and when she's around the last thing I'd do is mess with your girls, she hates that shit" he laughed louder as he walked into the bathroom

"Grab some water" Puck said to Jessie and Mike who ran off to get it, returning with cups of water "Bigger get a bowl full" he encouraged

"Grab that bucket" Blaine said pointing to the mop bucket in the middle of the living room area being used by the cleaner. Mike and Jessie filled it to the top with water and handed it to Blaine and Puck

"I can't run I'm having nothing to do with this" Artie announced

"Wooss" Jessie said

"Here have this" Mike said handing him a cup of water as he produced one for himself and Jessie too and they all stood by the bathroom door waiting for Sam to make an entrance

About three minutes later the door cracked open and they all got ready "Ready" Puck mouthed as the door opened to reveal a spray of water coming from the bathroom shower hose as Sam wet them all up before they could throw the water at him and then stood waiting for them to throw their water over him.

"Now you know this shit is on" Sam said laughing "I am gonna mess with your ladies and Mercy will see the joke in it I can't believe you guys fell for the jealous stuff" he said as they all looked at each other

A while later when they were dry and having breakfast the girls and Kurt came back "Morning" Kurt said as he bounced over to Blaine

"Hi miss Galore" Sam said in his best Bond voice, directed at Santana

"That's Pussy Galore if you please and we have it" Satan replied in her best Honor Blackman voice, pointing to all the girls walking behind her, who started cat walking towards their Men

"You're on form Sam, you haven't done that in a while" Quinn said

"Oh just in a good mood Hon" he replied as Quinn looked at him and smiled

"Hon" Puck mouthed to the guys, as Mike waved him mouthing 'take no notice'

"Miss T" Sam said walking up to her "Did you have a good time yesterday?" he asked grabbing her round the waist and pulling her into him before kissing her on the cheek

'Take no notice' Puck mouthed to Mike smiling sarcastically

"Rachel could you bring me a glass of water please Sweet?" he asked as he spotted her heading towards the kitchen

"No Problem" she said exiting the kitchen a minute or so later with his water in hand, Sam kissed her cheek as a thank you

"I'm guessing you had a good night last night?" Sam asked all of them but directed his question to Sugar, giving his signature flirtatious lopsided grin as she looked up, it was obvious Sugar thought it was sexy by the smile she gave back

"I know this you guys got something going on Sam's being nice to your ladies and you're saying nothing" Santana stated

"Pay him no mind he's in a good mood because Mercedes texted him" Artie said looking around the room

"There's something" Santana said looking suspicious

They went through the morning with Sam playing little jokes on everyone until his Dad told him off for seemingly disrespecting the guy's wives and he was made to stop.

"What you need to be concentrating on is what's happening with you and Mercedes" Kurt piped up

"We know what we're doing" Sam replied

"And yet you've not seen each other all morning" Kurt replied

"As I said we…"

"Yeah" Kurt said

"You know what you're doing" Everyone said for him

"Subject closed" he said walking off towards the beach smiling

 **Sun fest**

Pretty soon it was time to get dressed to go to the Sun fest it started at 3pm and they weren't sure what time Mercedes was on. They got dressed and jumped in the hire minibus for the short drive to the Fest

Kurt showed the special card Mercedes had given him and that allowed them all in as VIP so they were in front of the barriers that had been set up. They stood around mostly, some dancing to the music just taking in the environment

'Sending some food out' Mercy sent to Sam who informed the rest of them as two people came out with various boxed meals and disposable cutlery and boxed drinks Rachel's clearly labels. Once everyone had eaten and settled back in a tray of drinks came round and then suddenly the show started, the group stood watching as artist after artist came on stage and performed various genre. About 90 minutes after food it was announced that Missy Monte was coming on stage, then Stevie & Breanna and D'marco & Petra appeared to cheers and pats from the group.

Mercedes came out dancing as the crowd roared their eagerness for the song obviously knowing what the music was going to be, the group didn't know the song but the vibe was infectious and it was Mercedes coming on stage so they rocked anyway. Then the music changed again and the crowd got louder, if that were possible, as Missy Monte started singing ' **Heels on' by Lady Saw** all sexy and suggestive. Sam stood watching Mercy getting her sexy on, standing in the highest heels he'd ever seen and two men dancing around her, her current level of sexy was something that had only been reserved for his eyes, now she was performing for an audience of around maybe two thousand people, he stood unsure as to whether he was jealous or proud, knowing he was definitely turned on

"Thank you" Mercy said, in a thick Jamaican accent when she finished the song and everyone cheered "I have my family in tonight" she said pointing at them in the front stands "They maybe liked that one" she said laughing before singing a few more songs that got the crowd swaying, dancing and laughing. Sam was impressed to say the least, the guys were more than fanning over Mercy and her moves but played it down because they knew Sam didn't really joke around the subject Mercedes. About an hour in Mercy was announcing her last song dedicating it to her family who she'd recently reunited with hoping to remind him of a memory they'd shared a while back "D'marco come up here and sing with me this is my last one" she shouted across to him as he left Petra and went on stage to support Mercedes, the music started and she started singing **'Cheaters Prayer' Remix Chris Martin & Ce'cile **although she'd dedicated the song to the original singers her focus was on Sam for most of it as he smiled at the memory, D'marco and her really put a show on

Sam stood remembering the domino session in her parents back yard _when her Uncle and Aunt where arguing because she'd accused him of playing away when he'd stayed out one night. He'd been totally bombed out thinking how could Uncle do that to her if he loved his family so much, he'd even said to Mercy he felt he needed to have a conversation with their Uncle "Leave it be" Mercy had warned him but he really felt he could do some good in this situation._

 _"Vincent you stayed out all night cheating" she said as the record 'Cheaters Prayer' blasted out she was up in his face, Sam had stopped listening to Mercy's translation and was focused on the physical confrontation that was about to happen. Mercy felt him move when her Uncle ebbed forward looking like he was ready to pounce_

 _"Clare that happen nearly 35 years ago, we'd been going out for about 2 weeks, we got engaged, married and had our family since then water under the bridge" Uncle Vincent said_

 _"I know but they only just brought out the song that I'd have wanted to say then now" she said restarting the tune making everyone laugh._

 _It was also the evening they were first fully together as during that family get together they wondered off, after love was restored with her Aunt and Uncle, up to Mercy's bedroom and things got very out of hand, way out of hand and into places they had no business being neither of them had wanted to stop, and then it was at appoint where they couldn't stop but it wasn't rushed or clumsy, nothing like that in fact time stood still for them, the only thing that was still in hand was that they loved each other more than they did before they went into that room earlier that night, if that was at all physically possible. They'd made promises after that first time Sam had told her he meant what he'd said back in New York the previous year and he promised that would always be the case and she promised to always hold onto the fact that their love was something to believe in._

"Good ain't they?" Petra asked Sam jolting him out of his thoughts

"Really good" he said nodding as she grabbed him up to dance

"Sorry I don't do that, only with Mercy" he said easing her away from him as he carried on rocking

"Thank you and Goodnight" was all Mercy said at the end before she left the stage

 **The Conversation**

'Delroy's coming to get you' Mercy texted to Sam making his face light up at first but then panic set in at the thought that Mercy had come to a decision

"I'll be back in a bit" he told Puck who was standing closest to him just as Delroy made himself known

"Mercedes business?" Puck asked as Sam nodded before moving off

Following Delroy through the crowd of artist into the brick building and down the corridors full of smoke and smelling of strong marijuana he wondered if that was what Mercy's life was all about now Dreadlocks, rude songs and drugs, ' _I bet she thought the same about me when she read all that shit with Charlie'_ he thought bringing a smile to his face _'right fearless'_ he told himself before Delroy showed him to a blue door

"Just go in" Delroy said

Sam put his hand on the door handle, took a deep breath and opened it, Mercy was sitting at the dresser the only real furniture in the room except for the chair she was sitting on and a small, well-worn stool to the side of her "Thanks for coming Sam will you come and sit down please?" she asked no evidence of the Missy Monte on display a short while ago "I guess my 24 hours is up" she said smiling

"I don't want you to feel forced into anything Mercy" he said holding his hands up

"I'm not I asked for a day and you let me have that I'm ready to talk if you are?" she asked "Neutral ground and all that" she said looking around the room

"I'm ready" he said slapping his thighs before rubbing his hands together in anticipation

"Sam I'm sorry but I don't want you" she said looking at him as he looked into her eyes searching for something else anything else except rejection, _this cannot be happening again,_ he told himself as his right hand went to its familiar place behind his head and his bottom lip went between his teeth as his lost puppy look came to front "I need you" she said grabbing his hand as Sam looked at her, puzzled maybe, as to why she'd tell him to go and then grab his hand

"What?" he asked confused

"I don't want you, I need you, in my life that is, I don't function right without you, I was wrong to ask you to leave me alone, I just thought we were hurting each other too much and it needed to stop, I want to ask you this big thing" she said looking into his soul through his eyes "If I ask you to promise me something will you do it?" she asked

"Mercy I need to know what it is before I promise anything because my life's been hell"

"Please Sam, just this once will you promise me something?"

"What?" he asked

"Promise" she replied

"I promise" Sam said closing his eyes as he said it

"Well two things really" she said making him roll his eyes as she smiled

"Okay don't say anything until I finish" she said grabbing his both hands "Sam I want to say I'm sorry and, to ask you first to never leave me alone again, can you do that?" she asked as Sam nodded a yes with a smile on his face, his brain now working overtime to think what the second thing could be after something so final "And" she said getting off her chair as she reached into her pocket to kneel in front of him as he gasped for air "Sam Evans, my heart, I love you so much will you do me this great honour please and marry me?" she asked holding up a ring for him to put on

"Can I speak now?" he asked as Mercy nodded "God yes Mercy Jones I will marry the fuck out of you and I love you too" he said grabbing hold of her face and going down to kiss her.

By the time the kiss finished they were both standing and Mercy was off her feet held up by Sam "I'm still living at home I can move out here so you can carry on with your thing, I can teach anywhere" he said still excited and doing his usual planning thing

"Sam this is the false me the one I created to stop hurting I'm nothing like that girl you just saw out there and you know that"

"I know that Mercy but you love performing and I want you to be happy"

"As Mrs Sam Evans I'll be the happiest woman on earth babe and, I'll go back into mainstream I'm confident I can do that. It's time we did what we wanted to do instead of what Mercedes said we wanted to do I really want us to be together on this Sam but, I'm not living this fake life any more"

"Okay I hear that, and we can go back and sort all this out, we need to make so many decisions babe, I can't believe this is actually happening, I feel like I've just arrived at where I've been aiming to be all my life" he said kissing her forehead and hugging her in "I've got to ask but I don't want to" he said as she lay on his chest

"Yes Sam I asked you to marry me and I meant it" she said laughing

"Thank you God" he said making her laugh even harder

"You didn't answer my Good morning text this morning"

"Oh I got into some shit with the guys and it slipped my head it was all about you" he replied "Yeah your message set my tone off and they were bugging because I wouldn't turn it off" he said taking his phone out to let Mercy hear his tone for her making her laugh again

"Keep me laughing husband to be" she said going up to kiss him "We need to tell the parents" she said getting her phone out to take a picture of them together "I'm going to send that to Mom and Dad" she said as she wrote 'face of my new husband to be, event coming soon'

"Send it to me" Sam said "We need to get you on the Sapp group" Sam got the picture and put the caption 'face of the new Mr. & Mrs Evans to be, event coming very soon'

"I like yours better" she said changing her caption to Sam's before they both sent them off to their parents

Sam linked Mercy into the Sapp group before sending 'Samcedes forever, religious event coming soon' to the GF with the photo attached.

"Remember when I told you we were going to get back together and you told me I was crazy?" he asked

"That's coz you are" she replied

"Yeah well you kinda love it" he smiled

"No kinda about it Sammy I love you" she smiled

"Oh my beating heart" he said holding his heart "You called me Sammy" he said hugging her in before going in for another kiss

30 minutes later they were back with the family to congratulations and cheers and stuff "Out the blue or what?" Artie questioned Sam

"She asked me actually" Sam replied "So yeah but, no she finally found who she is" as he hugged her again after she'd just finished hugs with everyone "You know I'm going to get all possessive again don't you?" he whispered to her

"Please" she said smiling "I missed being wanted"

"You've always been wanted" he said kissing her again

About two hours later as Mercy looked around at her family all bobbing along to the music even Kurt had got the beat making her smile she thought it might be time to take them all back to the hotel "it's like 12.30am anyone ready to go back to the hotel?" she asked as the music changed from Reggae to R&B

"Can we just listen to a bit of this?" Santana asked

"Yeah sure" Mercy said looking at Sam "You going to stop at mine tonight?" she asked

"Yep as long as there's none of that on top of the clothes crap" Sam said smiling at her as her tongue came out and touched her top lip as she smiled back

 _"I long for you every night just to kiss your sweet lips hold you ever so tight"_ she sang in his ear making him smile

 _"That is why all the boys in town follow you all around just like me they long to be close to you"_ he sang back "I can sing that to you again now because we're not just friends any more" he laughed

"Sam, Puck" D'marco shouted over the mic making them both look to the stage "Mercedes" he added afterwards

"What does he want?" Puck asked Sam who shrugged his shoulders as Mercy grabbed his hand to make their way up

"R&B time and I got you two a spot only like half an hour but it's a spot go for it" D'marco said "There's a dub plate on Sigala's tune here Mercedes thought you could help them out and do your special mix on that " he said smiling "Sam tells me you were Diva in another life"

"I'm still Diva D'marco just got lost for a while" she said smiling

So Puck and Sam followed D'marco's lead and watched him on the mixers and stuff for fifteen before attempting to take the system on "People we have some DJ's from Foreign come to show us how it's done in their part of the world take your time with them" D'marco announced over the mic as Puck and Sam took over and played some tunes providing the dance with some mad mixes and everyone was jumping when D'marco handed them the mix track to **'Say you Do' by Sigala ft. Imani, DJ Fresh** Mercy called the family on stage, after setting up the mix Sam looked at Mercy

"Ready" Mercy asked him

"I'm ready" he said smiling at her

Puck started chatting on the mic as Sam mixed the music in and when Mercy started singing her version of the song the crowd went wild as Mercy took the stage and met Sam's mixing beat for beat it was electric. The family joined in on the chorus' and were jumping around the stage having a good time stopping only to sing in parts. Mercy finished the song and went to Sam and kissed him "I'm getting married" she shouted to the crowd pointing at Sam as everyone cheered on. The party finished for them shortly after that, they'd been on their feet for over 11 hours and everyone was ready for sleep. The minibus took everyone to the hotel as Sam and Mercy went to her house in her car after saying goodnight to them all.

 **Later that Night**

"Mercedes" Petra whispered down the phone after midnight "Is he there?" she asked

"Who Sam?"

"Yes" she whispered back

"Yes he is why?" Mercedes whispered back to her

"You know he's the face of Treasure Trailz?" she asked "Married to that crack head bitch Darling"

"He was the face of Treasure Trailz, and he was mine just before she got him"

"So what he left you for her and now you taking him back?" Petra asked sounding upset

"No I left him and then he went out with her" Mercy corrected

"You left him and now him running you down" she said still almost whispering

"It's called love my girl, you know same as you and D'marco" Mercy smiled at the thought

"So he really loves you then?"

"Yes Petra we've always loved each other" Mercy said giggling "Now I got to go I got some business to take care of and, girl it's your a newly wed handle your business" she finished

"He's fixing your business you mean"

"I think I'm going to fix his actually" she said laughing as she put the phone down as he walked back into the room

Sam and Mercy had played around the sex thing all evening, him being cautious not wanting to push things, and her being nervous as hell, both knowing they needed to be back in their place. Mercy sat in the bathroom thinking how excited she was about the new situation and decided she had to be the one to get this relationship back on track, she knocked it off, she smiled as the idea to act out a song came into her head, that would definitely let Sam know for sure where they were going with this, she opened the door and reached out to put her phone in it's pod pressing replay and pressed play, the music starting getting Sam's attention as **'Giving Myself' by Jennifer Hudson** sang out, she saw him smile

She'd got out the bath soaking wet with just a towel round her, walked into the bedroom, stood at the bedroom mirror and let the towel fall to the floor looked at him seductively walked back towards him and started singing _'Make me feel so beautiful and sexy'_ in front of him slowly putting her baby doll nightwear on as he lay on her bed watching her move around the room, sneak peaking looks every now and again, giggling, smiling, laughing, bending to flash herself at him as she put her matching nonsensical piece of underwear on, playing with her nipples as she eased them into her Barbie top and looking at him smiling while showing him the pleasure she was getting from that touch. She knew he wanted to make his move but something was holding him back she needed to go harder, she put on her highest heels, put on her baby doll dressing robe and went all out on the erotic dancing for him for a while before going to him and starting to undress him as part of the act. Sam had started playing the game the minute she walked out the bathroom but this was her thing, he was letting her have it and fuck he needed to see it, he couldn't stop grabbing for her when she finally got to him, she kept moving out of his grasp, but eventually he sat up on the bed so he could reach her and finally grabbed for her and caught her "You know I'm going to take all that off now" he said pulling her in

 _"I'm giving myself over to you body and soul"_ she sang with the song as her eyes told him all he needed to know

"You know your mine right?"

"Every part of me" she replied as his lips found hers, there was no control, no directions, no holds barred Sam and Mercy went back to their place, smiling, talking, remembering, kissing, tasting, feeling, exploding and laughing through the night.

"God, I'm gonna wear you out Mercy I so missed you, sorry but you're not getting an inch from me until I leave" he said going back for the fifth time, she didn't object, she needed him inside her just as much

Soon it was the day before the end of their week long holiday and Sam had to return home with his family, Mercy had her house, music contract and friends to sort out so she would be in Jamaica for at least another month before she could join him in America. Sam wasn't happy about the separation thing but, after a talking to from his Dad and Mercy he agreed to do the time just this once. Mercy's contract was finished in six months and then she would be in America full time but until then they would commute because Sam wouldn't agree to more than two weeks apart after the first month and no one could shift him on that.

They spent almost every day and night in bed "I plan on leaving here with me firmly in your head, heart and body" he shouted through the bathroom door laughing as Mercy soaked in a hot bath trying to get the soreness soothed

"You know I'm bleeding now" she shouted back making him open the bathroom door

"What, Seriously?" he asked concerned

"Yes babe, and I don't get your logic I'm yours anyway"

"Lucky I'm home tomorrow" he said smiling as he put his phone in the pod to play **'Anyway' by Chris Brown & Tayla Parx **

Mercy came out the bathroom smiling at his song choice as Sam came walking towards her "No Sam" she said holding the towel against her body "I'm really bleeding" she warned

"I'm not going to hurt you babe, I'm going to put this cream on for you" he said holding some Egyptian Magic skin cream for treatment as he put her to lay down and applied the cream "Does that help?" he asked still looking at the affected area

"Yeah it does thanks babe" she said attempting to get up

"Lay still" he instructed making her fall back on her back to resume her position, as he started brushing her button long strokes at first which got shorter and faster as Mercy started moving to his command

"Babe" she said as she heightened in arousal

"Does that hurt?" he asked

"No" she said a few seconds later it was clearly visible that she was almost at peak as he sat watching her every movement and expression smiling at the familiar noises and actions his woman was making and comfortable in the knowledge that he could still do that for her to the same degree as 9 years ago, all he needed to hear now was that infinite word to let him know this was all about him

"Sammy" she said as she brought her head up off the bed to look at him for that split second before her body became uncontrollable as she fully showed herself to him "Oh my God" she said as she came down from her high "Sam how the fuck do you do that?" she asked giggling at the last word

"It's true then" he looked up saying

"What?"

"You've given yourself over to me" he smiled

"Old news Evans" she said flopping back on the bed as he came up to see her "I guess the message from that is, there's alternatives" she laughed

"Yep" he said smugly

The following day they went back to the hotel to spend the day with the family, they done some water sports after breakfast, went on a short boat trip in the afternoon and had a beach sing fest late evening before everyone went to their rooms to do last minute packing. Mercy went round saying her goodbyes and having her cries and dealing with Sam and her lust finally meeting up again at 9pm with just an hour to go before the transport came to pick everyone up. Some of Breanna's family turned up to say bye as well as D'marco and Petra and again that was emotional outbursts, stopping just as the transport pulled up. Everyone kissed, hugged and cried again before they got on and checked their bags and cases then soon they were on their way to the airport

"They're not really going to let me in Sam so I'll say bye on the car park" she said feeling his grip get tighter "Sam we agreed you're going to have to let me go" she whispered to him with a kiss

"Promise me you're coming back to me?"

"I promise Sam I'm coming back for you" she said looking up at him and giving him a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" he said letting her go as the others grabbed her to say a final goodbye while he stood watching, finally there was just the two of them standing there, she reached out for him this time

"Wait for me babe" she said kissing him deep

"Forever" he said when she finally let him up and let him go

"Sam come on we're going to miss the flight" his Dad shouted back at him

"Call me" Mercy shouted after him as he left, he lifted his hand to acknowledge her request, he couldn't turn back he'd never leave

The month was difficult to say the least but, eventually it was nearing its end and Mercy had a two week break before recording her last album with Starlight Records, she'd demo'ed more than half the songs already, taking some old songs she'd written when she was thinking about Sam out her back pocket for her producer, who'd snapped them up, she didn't mind it was the last album she'd be doing in this genre. So she'd called Sam, told him her arrival times finally and was standing in the airport making the journey back to America to see the man of her dreams.

Sam was more than excited he'd taken the two weeks off work and his time was totally devoted to Mercy with a planned weekend in NYC for some GF time, he'd booked a hotel so they could maybe spend some night's there but definitely some days hidden away from everyone. He was back in Mercy mode and he loved it, everyone could see he loved it, his focus was back he was carrying his guitar around a lot more and the sparkle was back in his eyes.

"Hi Babe" he said as she walked through check out and straight into his arms like a missing puppy

"Hi, I missed you" she said a she pulled away enough to reach up for his lips and stayed there until they were both satisfied

"Okay" Sam said "From the off I've booked us a hotel room, I know you and we're going there now" he said grabbing her case with one hand and her hand with the other. They booked in and Sam just about waited for them to get in the room door before he was all over her, she didn't mind she was making her own moves. About two hours later as they lay wrapped in each other Sam remarked "You want to see everyone else don't you?"

"I do but I'm fine right here just now" she answered smiling back at him with expectation in her eyes "And" she said putting her finger in her mouth suggestively "I'm not sore yet" she smiled as Sam grabbed her finger sucked it himself before going back in. When she woke up two hours had passed and Sam wasn't in bed

"Sam" she shouted sitting up in bed "Sam" she shouted again when she got no answer, looking around the room wondering if she should panic or not, getting up to look through the door into the corridor when she noticed his clothes on the chair and suddenly heard the noise of water falling in the bathroom. Opening the bathroom door she stood in the frame watching him in the shower smiling, he was still as fit as he was when they were 19 and really going at it like rabbits, it had taken some time but he had finally chosen her and she had stopped long enough to know this man standing in the shower right now was all she ever wanted, needed and loved in a man. "Hey" she finally said making Sam spin round

"Hey, come in it's been a while" he smiled

"What are you telling me that's your favourite wet place?" she said stepping in with her knickers on

"Definitely not but, what I will say" he said turning her so she was under the shower "Is that my favourite wet place is getting wet and ready for me right now" he said opening her legs for the water to flow freely down her body "Does that feel like my fingers?" he asked as he removed her underwear

"No" Mercy said falling into him "But it does feel"

"Does that feel like my…"

"God yes" she said as they got going for it again

"We need to eat" Sam said when they finally left the shower and returned to the bedroom

"You taking me home to meet your Mom?" she asked laughing

"Yeah let's see who has the best poker face" he said laughing as they got dressed ready to leave "Leave some underwear and clothes here I don't want them knowing every time we decide to make out or anything else" he said through this laugh as they made ready to leave the hotel room

"Yes Sir" she said smiling at him, doing exactly that before they actually left for the ranch

Mercy hadn't been to the ranch for years, she had her own bedroom there, her own horse and Mom Evans made the best pumpkin pie she remembered as they took the long drive back "What's up?" Sam asked a rather quiet Mercy

"Memories" she said smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder "I was remembering Diamond, Pumpkin pie and that Whitney poster in that bedroom that used to be mine" she laughed sadly

"I don't mean to burst your memory bubble but, Diamond is still yours, the poster is in my room now and Mom still makes the best pumpkin pie" he said smiling back at her

"Oh" she smiled "But Diamond wouldn't know me now" she said deflated

"We'll see" Sam said kissing her forehead as they waited at the lights and 40 minutes later they were standing at the front door of that second home Mercy hadn't seen in a while, newly painted but on the outside nothing else seemed to have changed, trees, fountain, roses and even cars looked the same, except there was a very expensive looking Porsche sitting with the other cars too.

"Who's car?" she asked as Sam swung round to have a look

"Stevie's" he said "Flashy don't you think?" he asked

"Very" she said as she grabbed his hand to enter the house

"We're here" Sam shouted as they headed to the kitchen to everyone else coming towards them, as was usual when Mercy was in the midst of them the family enjoyed their time together. Surprisingly Diamond remembered Mercy and Sam promised he'd take her out the following morning if she didn't get a good enough ride that night, Mercy mumbled something about bones between her legs and Sam was ready to go to the hotel again "Just popping out" he said to everyone as Mercy looked on smiling

"Am I coming?" she asked still smiling

"You are" he said grabbing her hand

"Bro" Stevie shouted stopping him in his tracks "I'm really glad you two found each other again, I love you both"

"Aarrrhh" Mercy said losing Sam's hand to go kiss Stevie which in turn ended up everyone kissing everyone again "And I can see you guys were made for each other too" she looked at Brea saying before kissing her "I love you both"

"Babe" Sam said getting Mercy's attention "Popping out" he reminded her

"I love my new family" Brea smiled as she watched them leave, Stevie hugging her in smiling too

So the days and the nights went by and Sam and Mercy were looking around for houses, jobs, studios and a recording contract in preparation for their new life together. Then it was the weekend and time for them to hop over to NYC to visit the family "Mercy you know Charlie lives over there and I haven't seen her since I left but, if she knows you're around she might just turn up and I'm sorry about that if it happens" he said as the flight landed

"The past" Mercy said brushing it off

Everyone that could be there was at Kurt's house when they got there, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Tina and Sugar in the kitchen while Blaine, Kurt, Artie and Jessie were in the den. After saying hi to everyone Sam went to see the guys while Mercy stayed with the girls and Kurt

"So Sam I am is happy again?" Jessie asked

"Very" he smiled as he threw himself down on the couch "Inside I'll never be any happier than I am right now"

"Charlie came round yesterday looking for you, said she's been trying to contact you and your not picking up her calls" Blaine told him

"She'll get it soon, I've so done with her, a part of my life best forgotten" he laughed

"But she said sh..."

That's enough of that come on lets go see what the girls are doing" Sam jumped up saying

"Suddenly you're interested in what the girls are doing?" Artie asked

"Well my girl to be specific" he laughed walking out the door with the others following

Meanwhile Mercy was in the kitchen being interrogated too "So" Kurt said "You Lady, were with fit as fuck D'marco and left him for?" he asked

"Fit as fuck and nasty as hell D'marco who got calmed down by Petra" she laughed "He grew into that nice guy and I'd like to think I had something to do with that" she said thinking about it "We were together for about 6 months tops, I was in love with someone else"

"Yea, and why Sam?" Quinn asked

"You need to stop with this obsession with my man Quinny" she laughed "Sam is just fine, we're making plans" she said

"I loved your songs at the wedding Mercedes" Rachel said "That genre really suited you"

"I'm not sticking with it I'm trying to get back into mainstream so I can be here full time" she said "with Sam I mean" she confirmed

"Let's hear some of that lover's rock" Tina suggested

"Yeah Mercy let's hear a song" Sam said as he came walking through into the kitchen with the guys behind him

"I'm definitely over that barrel, I've got to now haven't I, now you've asked?" she asked going towards Sam for a hug "Oh the perfect song let me see if I have it on my phone" she added checking her phone and smiling after a short while "Have you got a pod?" she asked Kurt as he pointed in the direction of it. "I'm thinking of doing a remix of this but the original smashes it so I'm going to try and sing Miss Tajah's song" she announced as she made her way to the pod "These classics are making a comeback"

"Who?" Quinn asked

" **Paulette Tajah's 'Cos You Love Me Baby** " she said looking at Sam smiling as the music started and she made a B-line to get back to him to sing her heart out

"Wow Mercedes that was Wow" Jessie said as everyone else stood around clapping

"God I really missed you Merc" Artie said wheeling towards her for a hug

"That missing piece of our jigsaw is back" Santana said genuinely happy

There was a weekend of music, singing, dancing, drinking, sex and eating maybe not in that order but they all happened and too soon it was time to get back. They landed back on Monday morning and as they stepped off the plane Sam got a call from the school he was temping at, to attend a meeting "I can only imagine it's about the permanent post Mercy I need to go see, do you want to come or get a taxi back to the ranch?" he asked

"I'll get a taxi back, it's just not a good look is it to be on your arm" she said laughing

"I suppose not" he said flatly "I'll be straight back" he said as he remembered the situation at hand, making sure her luggage was in his car and she was in a taxi with destination given before he drove off to the school

 **Back Home**

"Mercy" Sam shouted as he burst through the door and headed towards the kitchen "I got the job full ti…." He tapered off as he walked in to see four pairs of eyes looking at him "What's uppp…" he tapered off again when he recognised Sunshine sitting at the table "Sunshine" he said surprised "What are you doing here?" he asked "How did you know where I lived?" he asked suddenly realising he was talking too fast for her "Why here?" he asked as she got up to greet him exposing a rather large baby bump "Wow you having baby" he said making the baby gestures for her to understand

"Yes" she said smiling "This one yours" she said

"No" Sam said still doing the hand motions

"Not this" she said pointing to her belly "This one" she said pointing to something behind her

Sam looked at Mercy, then his Mom before looking at what Sunshine was pointing at praying she wasn't pointing to a child "We were too careful for baby Sunshine" he said trying to make her understand "Sunshine no not me" he said doing the actions, looking to Mercy for help, Mercy just got up and walked away "Hold on" he signalled to Sunshine as he went after Mercy

"Mercy this is one big misunderstanding, I'll get to the bottom of it please just bear with me" he almost begged

"I'll be in my room Sam but, if they stay here tonight I won't be, in fact I'm going to the hotel" she said walking away from him

"Mercy please don't walk away from me, I'll sort this out"

"What do you want me to do Sam? I'm not going to stop you from seeing your child, and I'm not going to put up with some other woman having a hold on you I can't live like that, you know with us it's all or nothing and right now I need to think, I need a plan B" she said walking up to him "All I know right now is that I love you so much I'm dying inside already at the prospect of having to live without you" she said kissing him before walking away "Can I use your car?" she asked

"Yes" was all he could say as he watched her walk away _"This is not the end"_ he told himself as he walked back towards the kitchen to find out exactly what fucking Sunshine was playing at

"What is all this?" he asked Sunshine pointing to the child and her as he stood quite angry for the exchange Mercy and he had just had

"That slut wife you don't need I rid" she said as his face filled with thunder

"What?" he asked

"Slut wife no need bad very bad, drugs" Sunshine said

"Whose baby is that?" he asked

"Husbands baby, you know" she said smiling

"Why did you tell Mercy she was mine?" he asked with hand gestures

"Slut wife" Sunshine replied "Look like Missy Monte nice look but nasty yes"

"No Mercy not slut wife, she new wife soon" Sam said laughing "Well was" he added as he came back down to earth "Okay" Mom can you sort her out a hotel room for the night please?" he asked his mother while turning back to speak to Sunshine "Where is your husband" he asked

"Coming tomorrow" she said nodding "I come to say thank you for money to family"

"No need Sunshine we were happy to help" Sam's Dad said crossing the table to get to his wife for a hug relieved Sam wasn't in trouble

"In her own name Mom not ours" he added "And can you take care of this I need to speak to Mercy" he said backing out of the room "Dad can I use your car?" he asked as he grabbed his coat

"Go ahead" his Dad shouted shaking his head as Sam grabbed the keys off the side

Sam drove all the way to the hotel without breathing ' _this shit was so like the in her face stuff with Charlie it was almost as if it had been Charlie standing there, just like this someone he'd been with had popped up, okay he'd only kissed Charlie up to that point but Mercy didn't know that, he knew it was because Charlie came all up in her face at that concert why she had finally left America and here he was creating the same environment again'_ "She's gonna walk" he said to himself as he pulled up outside the hotel ' _she never listens to reason she sees what she thinks she sees and that's it, no changing her mind'_ he got out the car slamming the door before he remembered it was his Dad's car and looked back for damage. He got in the lift with a heavy heart for all the talking he would have to do right now because of that stupid bitch

He stood outside the room door and phoned Mercy, surprisingly she answered the phone to him "Babe will you come out here, this is not what that space is for" he asked

"Out where?" she asked

"Outside the door babe" he replied as the door opened and Sam slid down the wall to sit on the floor "Babe" he said holding his hand out for her to grab hold of which she did as he pulled her down to sit with him "Sunshine has a husband who is the father of her children, apparently she thought you were Charlie the nasty wife and she was supposedly helping me to get rid of you" he said before looking at Mercy "Her husband is coming in tomorrow and she's at mine to thank the family for the financial support we gave her while I was out there apparently that's how they've afforded to get here"

"Sam I love you, I couldn't leave even if I wanted to" she said as she curled into him "I've so fallen for you and even time has proved it to me let alone God" she smiled "I was thinking what to say to make you stay, you know choose me, and I came up with this" she said as she started singing **'Fall for you' by Leela James**

 _"Fall For You"_

 _Here we are, together and everything between us is good I'm right here in this cloud, baby  
Ready to fly but before I take another step  
Would you catch me if I fall for you? cause I'm falling I'm falling, I'm falling_

 _I'm so used to standing so used to being on my own but this thing is new, baby_  
 _It feels like I'm losing control I'll take another step_  
 _If you catch me when I fall for you cause I'm falling I'm falling, I'm falling_

 _Will you promise to be there? Stay by my side always? Whenever I need you don't let me down, no, no_  
 _If I give you my all, don't let me fall would you do that for me, hold me? Will you love, will you love me?_

 _My heart is ready for love and to be loved and I chose you, baby_  
 _That's the one thing I'm sure of so I will take this one last step_  
 _So catch me, I'm falling for you I'm falling I'm falling, I'm falling_  
 _I'm falling I'm falling, I'm falling I'm falling I'm falling, I'm falling I'm falling I'm falling, I'm falling_

"Babe" he said hugging her in when she finished "I love you like that too, nothing is going to break us up"

"And before you say it I didn't walk out on you Sam I left you to deal with that, it brought back that night at the awards for me and I just needed to block it out because I refuse to let anything ruin this for us, for me that just then; didn't happen" she said before she looked at him "Truth?" she asked as he nodded "I was making plans to grab your baby and run all three of us because we couldn't live without her but I didn't want Sunshine involved at all" she smiled "I thought about changing her name and I was just thinking how we were going to get her a new passport when you…" she stopped noticing that Sam could no longer contain himself for how hard he was laughing

"You were planning a kidnapping?" he asked laughing out loud

"Stop laughing at me, yes I was" she said digging him in the ribs as she started laughing too

"So your serious about this together thing then?"

"Yeah, I asked you didn't I?"

"I guess so, you did put yourself all out there didn't you and I grabbed you remember?"

"I remember"

"Mercy can I ask you one thing?" Sam asked jumping up to kneel in front of her "Please can you not run away from me ever again, it makes me spin babe seriously spin"

"I promise I won't run" she said leaning in for a kiss "But I didn't run this time babe, I told you where I was that's not running" she said smiling at him as he pressed her head up against the wall with his kiss this time "Can we go in now?" she asked looking up at the door

"We can, we will, we must" he laughed looking down at himself

"You've never had full control of that thing have you?" she laughed getting up

"Not around you no and it's a thing now is it?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"Re-phrase" she said opening the door "You've never had full control of that body of yours since I possessed it have you"

"That" Sam said kissing her "Is the correct question" as they got lost in themselves again for a few hours "God I could live here" he announced once they'd laid down all sweaty and exhausted

He heard his phone ping, on picking it up he had a message from his Mom 'Sunshine's gone' he read "She's gone will you come back home now" he laughed "And before you ask she's taken the children with her so no passports needed" he smiled to a slap from Mercy making him laugh more

"Talking about messages" she said grabbing for her phone and passing it to him "Check that last text on there" she said getting up and going in the direction of the bathroom

"Mercy" he shouted while he read the text "Mercy" still no response, as he got off the bed and went to the bathroom door hesitating for only seconds before he opened it "Mercy, I know you can hear me" he said looking at her "We agreed no more than two weeks" he said

"It's my last ever Sam and never again, for Ragga anyway" she said calmly

"No" he said "You promised"

"Sam" she said looking at him to see if he was serious "This is work"

"Okay, I'm coming with you" he forced out

"No" she replied "It's not your thing, you don't like the music and you won't like me up on stage doing what I do so no"

"What are you going to do I watched you at Sun Fest I was fine"

"You were fine because you didn't know where we stood and, technically we weren't together"

"Mercy I really don't want to pull rank here but, I'm coming or it's not happening and that's the deal"

"And you don't want to pull rank?" she asked "I didn't know we had issues"

"Issues like?"

"Intimacy, Honesty, Commitment, You, Me"

"Us" Sam said smiling "You think you're Beyoncé now and you're not a fucking boy believe me" he laughed "Seriously Mercy I don't want you to do it but the compromise is, I go with you fuck the job"

"No we don't have issues babe but; I'm going Diva here, sorry I'm going you're not and you better be working when I get back and this" she said waving her finger between them "Conversation is over" she said sitting down in front of him staring in his eyes until he looked sad at her

"You win" he said

"I'm damn good" she said "five seconds more and you'd have won that" doing a fist punch in the air making him laugh

"We have to go back home" he said "They're going to know we have somewhere" he laughed pulling her back out the bathroom and to bed

"So home is this bed and it's the sheets that are going to know we have somewhere?" she asked as Sam looked ready to get some serious sleep

"What babe?" he asked sleepily "Can we do this in a bit?" he asked no longer able to concentrate on anything for his want of sleep, Mercy lay down and let him sleep, falling asleep herself not long after him


	5. Chapter 5

"Mercy" he called jumping out of his sleep three hours later "Mercy" he said shaking her out of her sleep "Sorry babe but we got to go just pack a few things while I book our flights"

"What flights? Where we going?" she asked sitting up in bed rubbing her eye

"Lima to see your parents" he said as he went towards the bathroom

"What's the rush?" she said as the fact she hadn't seen them for over 8 years came to her head

"Because I can finally face them, I was the reason you left and I want to show them I got you back for them"

"What now?" she asked following him to the bathroom

Sam called the airport and booked the flights, they had a shower and were ready to go within the hour. "I have to take Dad's car back and then we're off" he said kissing Mercy as the cars were brought round "In a bit" he said as he loaded his car with the bags and made sure she was in before getting into his car.

"Sam I need to…"

"Its fine we can talk on the plane" he responded before shutting her door

 _'I can't give her time to think about this she just needs to do it, I know it's been a while Mom Jones told me enough times'_ Sam had visited Lima about 11 months after Mercy had left him to see her parents and he wasn't welcomed, he remembered as he drove home.

 _ **Sam's Flashback**_

 _I'd needed to talk to somebody honestly I'd been married for just under a month and all these doubts were in my head, I didn't have a clue where Mercy was and that just made life harder for me, I told myself I needed to find her, tell her how sorry I was and make her take this damn promise off me. I was hurting, I knew I'd made the biggest mistake in anger and needed someone, anyone to tell me how to get out of it, in desperation I flew back to Lima to go speak to her parents the next best thing, to find Mercy had already painted a very bleak picture of the events between us. Why did I even try to get them to believe me over her, they were her parents "What did you say to her Sam?" her Dad had asked without giving me time to explain anything "You told me, no you promised us you would keep her heart safe and then this, what in hells name was she self-harming about?"_

 _"We just found it difficult Dad, being apart and she made me …"_

 _"How in the hell does little Mercy make you, big Sam, promise anything he doesn't want to?" Mom Jones asked_

 _"She just asked…" I got out before Mom Jones delivered a slap to my face, she'd threatened it often enough, I should have expected it but I was still shocked "I don't want to see that face here again until you bring my baby back to me, I don't want you here do you hear me?" she said crying into Devon's shoulder_

 _If I'd felt bad before I felt like shit now "It really wasn't all my fault" I told them crying as I was trying to get that out_

 _"On top of everything you just married that Damn Charlie after you knew, she had issues with her the only woman in the world to keep away from and you run to her" Devan said "Get out" rung through my ears like a bell, as I made for the door, I felt like I had nobody left in the world_

One day back in 2017 he'd been really down on himself, it wasn't that he was thinking about Mercy or anything like that he was just feeling low. He knew for sure his relationship was pointless but he was trapped he'd told his parents this was what he wanted, he'd showed Mercy that Charlie was who he wanted, he'd stood in front of God and everyone, less than 3 months ago, telling Charlie she was who he wanted and, maybe he did at that very moment but, looking at all the pictures of his wedding day he could see his eyes were vacant and he couldn't think what he was thinking, how could you not know what you were thinking at a moment when time should have stood still for you? So on that day, when his world completely fell down around him, the only person he could think of that wouldn't say I told you so was Mom Jones he picked the phone up and called her

 _"Mom its Sam" I said nervously down the phone, breaking after his last word, thinking of our last conversation "I feel so alone" I'd cried to her like a baby_

 _"What's wrong Baby?" she asked knowing what the answer was but needing me to tell her_

 _"I made a mistake I can't talk about it because I can't disrespect a woman that way but I need prayer"_

 _"You can talk to God he'll listen sweetheart"_

 _"I'm sorry about everything and I'm hurting too and I need to be able to at least talk to you all, you're a big part of my past I feel lost Mom, do you know what I mean?"_

 _"I think I know what you mean" she replied "I can only say I believe in fate and time will tell" she said I knew she was rolling her eyes for my skirting around the subject "Do you want me to pass a message on?" she asked putting it out there, I didn't bite it_

 _"No but is everything alright?" I asked_

 _"Yes we're fine thank you" she said, he smiled she was determined to get him to say her name before the call ended_

 _"And everyone else" I asked, I just couldn't help myself_

 _"Well there's only us here Sam" she laughed_

 _"I mean Mercy Mom is she alright?" I finally asked, letting out eh biggest breath for having released her name from my mouth_

 _"See that wasn't too hard was it and nobody died" she laughed "about 6 months ago when I heard from her she was alright I think" she said_

 _"I haven't felt her for the longest time, I fear she's forgotten about me by now" I said fishing but didn't get anything back_

 _"If she calls I'll pass your wishes on shall I?"_

 _"No I promised no contact" I said biting my lip wanting so much to say the opposite_

 _"Do you feel better Sam?" she finally asked as their conversation wound down_

 _"Yeah I do" I said, and I really was smiling_

 _"Take care and I'll speak soon" she said closing the call down_

Over the years things had settled down between them and he was at pleasantries point but their relationship was nothing near how it was when he and Mercy were together and he always felt like he only had himself to blame for that.

Sam smiled as he drove along remembering the glow he felt inside having just mentioned her name, "You do that for me Mercy" he said as he turned into the Ranch Drive

 _ **Mercy's Flashback**_

She didn't know how she was going to tell Sam about the conversation she'd had with her parents about their relationship _. It had been about 4 months after we'd split, I knew I'd asked for it but when my parents came at me with this blame bullshit I'd run for the hills and blamed it all on Sam_

 _"You don't even understand he'd kissed her while we were together and he lied to me about it" I shouted back at her Dad as he told me I was making the worst mistake of my life "I Love him why would I willingly leave him he hurt me and I never want to see him again"_

 _"He hurt you?" Mom asked pulling me to her, like a mother protecting her baby bird_

 _"He promised us he'd never do this" her dad joined in hugging her_

 _"I can't come back, he's here he's all over the place and I need to forget him he's like a drug I need to get rid of him I can't come back here"_

 _"What do you mean Mercy?" Mom asked "What do you mean you can't come back here this is your home and nobody is running you out of it"_

 _"I'm leaving anyway I'm going to the Caribbean with my Agent and I'll call you when I've sorted something out"_

 _"Whereabouts in the Caribbean are you going baby girl?" Dad asked_

 _"I don't know I'll call you when I get there"_

 _I hadn't called for nearly a month after that and then the call was a fluke, I'd been feeling unwell and, to be honest I didn't know if I'd actually willed it to be Sam calling me back or what but, I'd put the pain down to something being wrong with Sam. On calling the number I just about said hello when I needed to be sick and told Mom I'd call her back, that call back took another month to happen_

 _"Hi Mom everyone alright?" I asked no sorry or crying or nothing just matter of fact hello_

 _"Hi Baby" Mom said obviously happy to hear from me regardless of manners_

 _"I've been super busy I've got a new sound now I sing Dance hall" I announced_

 _"Dance hall?" Mom asked "You mean that bashment stuff?"_

 _"Yeah that stuff" I said, and I know she heard me rolling her eyes for what was coming_

 _"As long as you remember it's a means to an end baby, that's good for you" she said with a laugh "I remember you and a certain man sitting on the hammock and you translating when your Aunt used to play that stuff"_

 _"Yeah I remember" I said rolling her eyes, remembering those days with Sam "All down the pan when he went and married his wife"_

 _"Who got married?" Mom asked shocked_

 _"Sam Mom Sam got married, about two weeks ago" Mercy shouted almost down the phone_

 _"Didn't kill you did it, nobody got hurt" she said_

 _"No nobody died Mom" I said giggling "Mom I got to go"_

 _"Bye baby" she said as I heard that side of the phone click off and smiled at my Mom's antics_ "I really did feel better"

 _Mercy smiled as she drove along remembering the glow she felt inside having just mentioned his name,_ "You do that for me Mr. Evans" she said as she turned into the Ranch Drive

 ** _End of flashbacks_**

They grabbed clothes shoved them in a bag and left for the airport "Sam…" Mercy tried again

"I know babe and I'm fine, your fine just relax" he said as they arrived at the airport "What we need to have set is our future plans we need to be saying the same thing when we get there seriously don't stress" he said grabbing the bags and heading to the airport doors. Once they were sat in their seats"Come here" he said, as they settled in, Mercy's nerves kicking in she moved closer but not close enough for him he looked at her suspiciously before pulling her right in, "What's up?" he asked "No don't say" he told her before taking his ear phones out, turning his playlist on and put one end in her ear as the sounds of **Dierks Bentley's 'Come a little closer'** sung out in her ear as she lay in his arms finally relaxing "Your country boy" he smiled

"You got no fierce country ladies on here" she asked after listening for about 20 minutes to his man songs

"Check it out" he said handing her his phone

"Oh I like her stuff but I've not heard this one before" she said as she pressed play on **'Love' by Jana Kramer** followed by a few more female artist before they fell asleep only to be woken, what felt like seconds later to be told they'd landed

They stepped off the plane in Lima, a place they hadn't been to for an age almost a decade "So many memories" Mercy said grabbing his hand

"Good, bad, indifferent?" he asked

"Let's go to the lake" she said begging with her eyes

"Let me get the car" he laughed as she pulled him out of the airport

After a 25 minute wait they finally got their car and headed down to the lake, Mercy couldn't help it she was out the jeep before it stopped "I just got to smell the air" she said flinging her hands in the air

Sam stopped the jeep and stepped out himself smiling at Mercy's sudden excitement, leaning back on his bumper to just take in her vibrancy

"I so miss this babe" she said over excited "You know when you long for something and you just don't know what it is?" she asked a still laughing Sam "This is it I longed for this us here back at the beginning making a new start" she said walking up to him kissing him "God it just reminds me"

"I feel a song coming on" he laughed

"Crank it up and let's go" she said

"People" Sam said looking around

"Come on I do this shit for a living I don't mind giving a free show one song please" she said hugging him up

"Okay" he finally said turning his phone tunes on and cranking his pod up as they sung **'Remind me' by Brad Paisley & Carrie underwood** and had a real good time about it got a small crowd round and made sure they left them alone at the end when Mercy grabbed Sam and kissed him right there at the lake climbing up his legs until her legs were wrapped around his waist and she didn't let go until she was satisfied.

"We all sung out" he asked when she finally let his lips go

"Seriously, I have other muscles that could do with a serious work out Mr. Evans and, you need to convince me that that is going to happen before you book us in at the house of Mom and Dad"

"It's gonna happen regardless of the house of Mom and Dad" he laughed kissing her again

"We found each other here Sam" she said looking into his eyes as he smiled for her joy

"We did" he said finally satisfied with his lot as he turned and put Mercy to sit on the bonnet of the car "Calm down babe we've got a mission" he said smiling at her excited face still

"Sam I want to tell you…" she got out before he put his finger over her mouth to stop her from saying anything

"We'll miss out the past 8 years no questions, no answers just here and now" he said as she nodded before he removed his finger "Whatever it is I'll still love you just as much and I hope you'll love me enough to still be the future Mrs Evans"

"It's 11am let's go see our parents" she said sliding off the car to get in it before stopping herself "Sam" she said grabbing hold of him as he walked past her to open the car door for her, he spun round to look at her "Seriously, I love you I mean really love you" she said hugging into him before stepping past him to get into the car. They had light conversations on the way to her parent's house talking about memories around the lanes, town, lake, school and of course Lima Bean and Breadsticks, finally arriving at her parent's home.

"Will they be in?" he asked

"I don't know I didn't call" she replied as he opened the door for her to get out the car "I still have my key anyway" she said grabbing her purse and opening it to find the key. Sam knocked the door while she did that and stepped back "What?" Mercy asked seeing him step back

"Nothing just well you're the celebrity" he said laughing as they saw movement in the hall and stopped giving time for Mercy to give herself a once over as Sam nodded his approval and then the door swung open

"Who the hell is this" Michael, her brother, shouted as he came towards her "Kept your word" he said to Sam while he hugged her giving him a fist bump welcome "Come in, come in" he said letting her go and beckoning them in "Mom and Dad are out but they'll be back in like an hour or so, I'm not going to call them I want to see the reaction of the prodigal daughter's return" he laughed "So nothing much new happening here except I got married as you know, to Jodice and she's having our first in September. Monica was seeing some rank waste-man that knocked her up so she's got a sprog and no daddy in sight but L J is beautiful and everyone wants to be his Daddy but I got the job. Mom and Dad are cool still in love, still hearing bed movement so it's all good" he said laughing as Mercy cringed at the thought of her parents still going at it. "So that's us in a nutshell fill me in before Mom and Dad come because I won't get a look in"

"Wow I feel like you've just fit 8 years into a minute" Mercy laughed "Nothing has changed" she said taping her little brother on the head "Married man" she said before slapping him upside his head "Now get the visitor a drink Dude where's your manners"

"Hey stop it I'm a married man now nobody touches me without my wife's permission, and I'm little by just 2 years Ms Jones" he laughed

"Nobody touches you except your wife, big sister and your Mom and Dad" Mercy said through her laugh "Why are you here? Where is wife? What was her name sorry?"

"Jodice, she's in Miami at a gig she plays the piano like big time"

"So what's happening with the firm?"

"I still have it I just have a lot of people working for and with me now and with the baby coming life has had to change for me"

"Oh" she said wondering if that would have to happen for them "So how did you allow Monica to get in with some waste-man?"

"Don't even know how he found her he just turned up one day and the next week she was in love and it was forever and everything, he got her up the duff, came to meet the Fockers, made a sharp exit and never to be seen again" Michael explained

"Meet the Fockers" Mercy and Sam laughed "How is she?" Mercy asked

"I think she thinks she's over it" he said giving his not convinced look

"Mickie if you've got some other woman up in here" his Mom walked in saying stunned to silence to see Mercy sitting on the couch with Mickie and Sam stood at the fireplace "My God Devon come look" she shouted without turning her head as if; should she dare, everything she was seeing would disappear

"What is it" he came into the room saying to see Mercy sitting there "Baby Girl" he said rushing towards her with his arms open. Marcia could do nothing but stand and cry "Marcia" Devon said when he finally realised she was still standing at the door, holding his hand out for her to come to them. Eventually her legs moved and she went towards them with outstretched arms 8 years of hugging and kissing went on in about 3 minutes, as Sam stood watching and smiling to himself happy he had made good his promise to Mom Jones and brought their daughter back.

There was lots of talking, laughing, crying and hugging throughout the rest of the day and by the evening everyone was settled in front of the TV after dinner just chilling

"Sam" Marcia said getting his attention "I shouldn't have slapped you and I'm sorry" she said getting up to go kiss and hug him "and I'm sorry I told you to stay away, you were the only connection we had with her and when I said that I was being a total bitch" she smiled "Yes I said that and it's true" she smiled hugging him in, he was happy, elated even for that to happen.

"You slapped him?" Mercy asked in shock

"Yeah just after you went to the Caribbean I slapped him told him everything was his fault and also banned him from coming back until he brought you back to me"

"But Mom none of this was Sam's fault…." Mercy started to say as Sam stepped in

"Mercy remember we're leaving the past 8 years right there babe" he said almost warning her to drop it and she did

"So when's the big day" Devon asked Sam

"I don't know you'd have to ask Mercy she proposed" he smiled

"Baby Girl" Michael said surprised

"Well we're 27 now and I want to get a few babies in before I'm past it so it's going to be soon" she smiled at Sam saying "We're going to take a visit to Breadsticks" she announced "I'll just go freshen up and I'll be right back" she said to Sam as she walked past him giving him the look, he took the hook but was distracted by Devon

"So Sam" he said pulling forward in his chair indicating the conversation was going to take more than a second, Sam looked at Mercy, his eyes said sorry "What have you been up to since you left the drug mule?" he asked as Mercy rolled her eyes and left the room

"That mess had better be finished by the time I get back" she shouted for the mention of Miss Charlie Darling in whatever form catching Sam's eye as she said it, he could tell she was pissed

Sam wanted to close it down quickly, "I haven't had anything to do with her since I walked out of that house I left her with everything, except my money, so she didn't need to come back to me for anything and, I don't think I've said her name five times since. To be honest this is the most I've talked about her and I'm not comfortable with doing this right now in my fiancée's parent's house while she's upstairs" he said looking at the door expecting Mercy to reappear at any second "And I know Mercy acts like she's alright with this stuff but she's not and I don't want her upset" he said finally looking at Dad Jones in the eyes

"Okay" Devon said smiling at Sam "So you're listening to baby girl again then?" he asked "Women like a man that listens"

"I think we're both that way just now Dad, getting to know each other again and, to be fair we've both changed" Sam said smiling "I'm stoked that she's listening to me too" he smiled

"So what's the plan for you two?" Devon asked Sam as Michael sat in the easy chair listening

"She asked me to marry her and of course I said yes, so we're just sorting our lives out I teach and she's closing down on the Dance hall stuff, says she wants to break into mainstream stuff in America so as soon as we find out where that's gonna be we'll settle and I'll find a job"

"I thought you had a job babe?" Mercy came into the room saying, Sam's jaw dropped as he looked at her dressed in an ankle length red front buttoning dress with red sneakers and a black denim jacket topped with her back at school Red, white and Black chequered cap "You ready?" she asked as Sam sprung up shook Devon and Michael's hand and kissed Marcia on the cheek as Mercy kissed them all "Don't wait up" she said when she finally got to her Mom

"Tomorrow" her Mom said as she watched them leave

"We need to get a room" Mercy said as Sam put her in the car

"What happened to breadsticks?"

"It's still there as far as I know and we can go there if you want" she replied "It's a very quick room visit though" she laughed

"I opt for room stop" he said smiling as they pulled off

They found a hotel booked a room for the night and as Mercy grabbed him into the room they got lost in each other for about two hours before she stated that they might need to visit Breadsticks just in case anything had changed so they'd know

"Its 9pm let's do an hour and then back here" Sam suggested

"One hour yeah?"

"Yep one hour" he said as she got off the bed to visit the bathroom, coming out dressed as Sam went in and 20 minutes later they were standing outside Breadsticks

"Way too modern" Mercy said as they looked in at the glass tables and chairs the neon sign over the bar which now had alcoholic drinks behind it and staff all dressed in the yellow and green tops to match the logo and the flashing neon sign. "Is that a drive through?" she asked looking round the side and laughing "Come on lets go ask for our order just to be difficult" she said nudging Sam as they stepped towards the door

"Hello Sir, Madam could I take your order please?" the young girl at the till asked

Mercy smiled at Sam as he took the lead "Yes can I have two hot chocolates with sprinkles and two cookies please?" he asked smiling

"Yes Sir which Cookies would you like?" she asked pointing to an array of different ones as Mercy struggled to keep her laugh in

"Oatmeal please and could you put marsh mellows in the hot drinks?" Sam asked nudging Mercy to stop giggling as he paid for the order and went to find a seat "It's gone up market" he said laughing with her as they sat down

"Don't look now but there's a crowd forming" Mercy said looking over to see about five pairs of eyes looking through the glass in the kitchen door window "I'm not fazed I know your killer looking and soon they'll know your all mine" she smiled bobbing up and down on the chair

Sam wasn't doing much talking he was sitting back watching this new Mercy this outgoing, couldn't give a shit diva who was madly in love with him and he didn't have to ask that he could see it coming out of her, confidence, laughter, public displays of affection, she must have fought hard to change and he loved it. He sat back wondering what she saw different in him or if he'd changed to the point of unrecognisability, _is that a word?_ , he smiled as she blew him a kiss in between her verbal exchange and his nodding

"So we can then?" she said jerking him out of his thought

"Sorry babe I was just thinking how you've changed and how I love the new you too" he smiled

"You've changed too Sammy you're quiet" she said laughing

"Years of practice of being alone" he said

"Mr Evans your order" one of the waiters came out saying "And could I trouble you for your autograph"

Mercy smiled at Sam for the young guy's request as Sam took the paperwork to sign it "Could we have yours too Miss Jones" the young guy said once Sam had finished, as they looked puzzled at where this boy had found the connection

"How do you know who we are?" Sam couldn't resist asking

"I'm well, we're" he said looking at the kitchen door where the others still stood "The New Directions we kept the name after Mr. Schuester left in his honour and Mrs Rutherford let us look at the history of the club we sung your 'Summer lovin' about 3 weeks ago

"Oh we must go visit the school" Mercy said to Sam and the waiter

"We look forward to it Miss Jones" he said smiling as he grabbed his autographs and went back the kitchen to tell the news

"Penny for them" Mercy said as she sat watching Sam thinking

"Oh I was thinking about those summer nights that first year we were together, when there was nothing and no one else in our world" he smiled

"Or not together" Mercy laughed

"Oh we were together you just wasn't listening, for most of the time" he laughed

"I hope your skipping some shit in those memories"

"By shit you mean?" he asked

"I'm not going to say because then I've brought it in and given you the right to think it"

"I know you mean those girls from school and stuff and granted it happened but when we got together" he said grabbing her hand "I wasn't playing at this then and I'm not playing at this now"

"I know that babe and neither am I not any more anyway, I've always been serious about my love for you"

"I know that babe, and I want us to happen as soon as possible" he smiled before getting serious again "Mercy I went to great lengths to get you out my head once you told me to stop and one day before we get married we'll share all that I'm sure but for once I want this time in Lima to be just us nothing and no one else" he finished

"So school visit is out" she surmised

"Out" he said smiling "But" he said still smiling "Hotel room is in" he said giggling his eyebrows

"Let's get in then" she said throwing the last of her drink down her throat as they grabbed their coats to make an exit

"Bye and Thanks" Sam said to the group of staff watching them as they left, Mercy smiling at them

Once in the hotel and after finding their place he held her in his arms as sleep finally caught up with them

"Mercy" he said knocking her to wake up "Mercy we have to get back home your parents will be worried"

"Why what time is it?" she asked

"4 in the morning there's nowhere open at this hour in Lima"

"We've got another 2 hours before they wake up let's make use of the time and get there in time to make breakfast then we'll just seem like early birds" she laughed

"You don't even know that of them any more come on, let's go" he said jumping up and pulling her up with him

When they got back everyone was still asleep except Michael who was stir crazy for his wife "Hey did I tell you Monica and LJ are coming round this morning?" Michael said as he saw them coming into the kitchen "Hold up you two ain't been to sleep yet have you, did you find Nightingales then?"

"Yeah" Mercy said sheepishly as Michael laughed

"No such place Mercy now I know what you two been doing" he said waving his toast around as Sam smiled "She'll be here for breakfast so make enough" he added

"How old is LJ?" Mercy asked

"Nearly 2 why?" Michael asked

"Food, age appropriate" she replied as Michael walked out of the kitchen

They were nearing the end of their cook fest when the kitchen door burst open and Monica came running in towards Mercy, she maybe looked older than Mercy but then she'd had a baby, was a single mother and although Mercy sent money every month she had to question as to whether Monica got any of it by the look of her clothes. Before she knew what was happening Monica was crying into her shoulder "Sorry Mercy" she said when she finally composed herself "I missed having you around and I didn't really know how much until I saw you again" she said pulling away and wiping her face

"That's fine I missed you too" Mercy said pulling her back in as she started crying all over again. Mercy looked at Sam for a short while but within a minute she gave in and her eyes filled with tears too.

"Where's LJ?" Mercy finally asked as they pulled away from each other

"He always goes straight to Mom and Dad he doesn't leave them an inch once he's in the house" she said laughing through her cry "Remind you of anyone" she said smiling at Mercy before going off to hug Sam

"Michael" Mercy said laughing

"Morning all" her Dad came down saying with LJ on his shoulders "What have I got to do now?" he asked the little boy as he got to the doorway"

"Ben Gwandad" LJ said laughing as his Granddad bent to get them into the kitchen

"And Auntie Mercy's cooking breakfast that's a treat" he said to the little boy as he took him off his shoulders "Morning girls" he said giving each one a kiss "Where's Mickie?"

"I'm here Dad just getting freshened up" he said walking towards his Dad "Morning all" he said hugging his Dad and then Monica as their Mom entered the same space

"Monica what you doing hugging up on Mercy's fiancé like that?" she asked as she hugged Mercy, Michael and started walking towards where Sam and Monica were standing

"He's my long lost brother I hug him when I want" she replied as she gave her Mom a hug and kiss and then watched her Mom do the same to Sam

"I have all my children in one place for the first time in what? 9 years I'm truly blessed on this day" she smiled looking around "Okay let's eat" she said everyone scurrying to the table as Sam and Mercy put the hot food and Cereals out

There was the usual catch up, family talk and banter around the table their parents laughing at nearly every interaction as their children slipped back into spoilt child mode. There were a few times Sam gave Mercy a look or a touch for how Diva she was getting on her brother's case but as usual she took no notice and went full blast on him, while her parents sat back saying "You should listen to your big sister" making Michael roll his eyes with the frustration. Sam eventually just sat back watching his family with all these cut eye, rolling back of eyes, taping their thighs in anger, gritting their teeth and teeth sucking traits and smiled

"I love my family" he said making everyone stop and look at him

"You okay babe?" Mercy asked grabbing his hand

"I'm fine babe I just really missed this, didn't realise that until just now, I love you all"

"We love you too" Monica said as everyone else echoed her response and Mercy gave him a kiss

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer but I have work on Monday and Mercy's just off back to Jamaica for wrap up but next time will be longer and we've got until 10pm so let's make it count shall we?" Sam asked

"Yeah sure together or you guys got something planned?" Monica asked

"We got something planned" her Dad said as Mickie and Sam carried their poker faces

"Fine" Marcia said rubbing her hands together

One hour later everyone was dressed standing in the foyer saying bye for the next 4 hours wondering whether LJ should stay with his Mom or go with the guys. In the end the decision was left to the two year old and of course he went with his Granddad, much to his Mom's relief.

The men went off to grab some beers and get back for some football, swearing and drinking otherwise known as male bonding time, while LJ played imaginary sandcastles, racing cars and football with each taking it in turns to entertain him in his play corner

The women went off to shop "Monica needs a makeover and some serious spending but she refused to use your money to do it, I'm hoping you can talk her into getting herself something decent to wear" Marcia told Mercy as they drove to the mall

"What's that about sis?" she asked Monica

"I don't know, I just felt like I would be living off you like a pimp or something I don't know" she said laughing as she saw Mercy laugh

"There's more to this and we will get to the bottom of it this afternoon" Mercy stated before turning back round to look ahead at where they were going in the car

There was some shopping around the mall interrupted by Lunch as they sat in the bistro ordering Mercy started up the conversation "So Mon LJ's Dad what happened?"

"Merc I don't even know" she said deflated "everything was going fine until he met the family, and then he left making out everything was fine, never to be found again" she said flinging her hands up in the air

"What's his name?"

"Luca, he has the greyest eyes, I'd never seen that before, they drew me to him, he was genuine or at least he made me believe he was the real thing. He was over the moon when I told him I was pregnant, he was talking weddings, houses everything and then he comes to meet the family or Fockers as Michael calls us after that and he's gone" she said looking up at Mercy who seemed like she was going to be sick "Are you alright Merc?" she asked stretching her arm out and alerting their Mother that something was wrong

"I'm fine, I just really need something to eat I've gone light headed" she said sipping on her ice water _She was spinning alright, no way on earth could there be two Luca's with piercing grey eyes, and she even connected with that drew you in comment, shit_ she thought as she sprung to attention with Monica's next comment 

"You sure you're not pregnant?" Monica asked

"Yeah we're car… I mean well yeah" she got out realising that her Mother was sitting there

"I'm not stupid enough to not know that you two are at it Mercy, I was young once" Marcia laughed

"I know Mom it's just not something we talk about around you" she replied

"Granted when you were under 18 but you're grown women now with grown needs" she said looking at Mercy "And even I with my old bones would say Sam's a need" she said nudging Mercy "If you know what I mean"

"Too Soon Mom" Mercy said laughing "But yeah I know what you mean"

Mercy was quiet all through lunch and even quieter as the shopping trip came to a close as they got in the car to return to the house "So Mon what does LJ stand for?" she finally asked, trying to perk up a bit

"Luca Junior Jones" Monica announced

"We'll need to talk when we get back" she said, having made her mind up she was going to come as clean as she could about this, _Mon is my damn sister_ "But I've got to speak to Sam first" Mercy announced, most of the rest of the drive was done in silence

Sam jumped up as they entered the room and went towards Mercy "What's up babe?" he asked as he neared seeing the distress on her face

"We need to talk like now" she whispered "Hello everyone" she shouted over his shoulder

"Okay" he replied as she led him out the room

Mercy took him to her room and told him the full story about Luca, the one night stand, the obsession, the threats and everything. Sam was getting angry "Has he started again?" he asked standing up

"No babe that's not it" she said pulling him to sit back down

"Is he here in Lima?" he asked

"Not him"

"What then, why are you telling me all this, who is here then?"

"LJ" she replied

"I don't understand"

"He's LJ's Father, Monica just told me this afternoon"

"So he storks you then finds your sister and has a baby with her?"

"I don't think he knew she was my sister until he came here and saw the pictures or something and that's why he ran, Sam I'm the reason why my nephew hasn't got a Dad" she said holding onto him and crying, all he could do until he'd digested the information was hug her back

"Truth Mercy?" he said holding her away from him before carrying on without waiting for her to reply "I'm so fucking angry that you didn't tell me about this guy when we were in Jamaica. Our first conversation was about this and you didn't tell me, what else are you hiding from me?" he asked waiting for her to answer

"Nothing Sam I wasn't even really hiding this I just genuinely forgot, or maybe wanted to forget it and I'm sorry"

"And I guess your expecting me to trust you in Jamaica for a month after this?"

"Sam you know me, you know us, please don't do this I love you"

"Do what?" he asked still shaking with anger

"Lose our trust, you know me, I know your heart knows I love you, please Babe" she said grabbing him back to her and resting on his chest. Sam could feel her heart beating 10 times faster than his and his was racing, she was sweating, cold against his T-Shirt and although he was angry with her all he wanted to do was protect her so he wrapped his arms around her and they both stayed there until they were breathing normal again

"Okay" he finally said in a calm voice "We come clean about this to the family and then we go and find Luca bring him back" wiping their faces before grabbing her hand "Come on"

Mercy was seriously scared for the aftermath but she couldn't not tell her family about Luca, she missed out the having sex bit but told everything else and apologised to her family for everything "How was he to know we were related?" Monica asked "I went to Australia with a group of old school friends and met him there I was blown away when he called me when I got back and truth Merc he loved me I felt it. He came here after talking and skyping for over a year, the next step came natural for us, he was my soul mate" she said as a tear came to her eye

"I sort of walk in circles that he does so, if you really want me to I can try and find him for you, for LJ" Mercy said as Monica nodded in agreement "Can I speak to you for just a minute Mon, alone?"

Monica didn't say anything she just got up and as they got to the kitchen she spun round to say to Mercy "So you were his fatal attraction then?"

"I'm sorry Mon yes I was, and I don't know how I'm going to take that back, it's the one mistake well, second mistake actually I've ever made in my life" she said looking back at the living room door where Sam sat waiting

"He told me about that, he felt silly after we met thinking what he felt for you was love, sorry Merc" she said hugging her in "The plan was always for me to go there" she laughed "I'd still want that"

"I swear to you I'll do my best to find LJ's Daddy for you and make things right" she said

"I know you'll be there for me" Monica said breaking into song as Mercy joined in to sing the chorus of **'For My Sister' by AI & Judith Hill **

_I know you do the best you can, but when you need a helping hand  
I'll be there for my sister, I'll be there for my sister I'll be there for my sister eh, _

_It doesn't matter where you are, you could never be too far,_

 _I'll be there for my sister, I'll be there for my sister, I'll be there for my sister eh_

As they finished the chorus her sister kissed her cheek "You remembered" she smiled grabbing Mercy's hand and walking back to the main room

Later that evening they exchanged new numbers set up a family contact group said their goodbyes and left to return to Sam's parent's house in Dallas

"Who you gonna call?" Mercy asked Monica

"My sister" she said laugh crying as they let go of each other

"Sam I really am sorry about not saying anything about Luca it really did just slip my mind" she said once they got in the car "And hand on heart babe it will never happen again"

"You're going to have to work at that to make me believe that Mercy" he said looking at her before smiling

"What?" she said to his smile

"I know we don't lie to each other I believe you babe, I'm just pissed for yet someone else knowing you that way"

"He doesn't not really self gratification it was, he could have been anybody and, he definitely wasn't you"

"So I wasn't one upped?"

"Never" she said laughing at his word

So they were back in Dallas looking hard for work, play and home for the last few days Mercy had before going off for her month long gig, and suddenly today was D day

"I'm really not happy about this" Sam said as they stood in the airport waiting for her flight to be called "Petra and D'marco are going to be there yes?" he asked for the 100th time

"Yes and Desmond" she said trying not to roll her eyes at him to give him something else to stress about "Skype, Sapp, Text, Chat, Periscope, Snap Chat, Air Pigeon, Morse Code" she reeled off before he got the opportunity

"Very funny Miss Jones" he laughed kissing her nose "four long weeks without my favourite wet place, I miss you already"

"Don't forget call me the minute that perspective studio space comes up and think of my label name" she said kissing him on the lips and slipping out of his grip as they announced her flight boarding

"Hey" he said grabbing after her and pulling her back to him "You know that's not going to keep me" he said kissing her deeper and longer and she let him till he was ready to let her go "Bye Babe I love you"

"Love you too Sammy" she smirked before walking way

"You're going to regret that I'm going to wear that out" he shouted after her as she looked at him wide eyed before smiling

"You'll have to catch me first" she said running as she said it, not putting it past him to grab her there and then and make her miss her flight

"You're coming back you promised" he shouted after her

"Hey" she stopped to shout back at him "We're getting married the Tuesday I get back, sort it out" she said

"Serious?" he asked neither of them bothered at having this conversation with about 400 people listening in

"Serious make it happen, I'll get my dress" she said blowing him a kiss before turning and walking away

Sam was elated to say the least, he sapped the families and went straight to the church to see if he could book it. Between communication, work, wedding planning and sleep he didn't have time to stress about Mercy being away sometimes he was actually happy about it as seriously he couldn't have fitted time in with all the planning he'd got to do making sure everything was just right. What was worse Mercy had refused to hear anything about it and her only input was that she wanted Purple somewhere in there and with every conversation she was counting down putting more pressure on him to make sure things were done.

Beginning of week three and Mercy had tracked down Luca, informed Sam and was in the process of setting up a meeting with him, D'marco and her which was due to happen on Monday if everything went well

 **Monday**

"So" D'marco said sitting on the chair in front of Luca

"What's this about?" Luca asked fidgeting on his chair

"Well it's not really my meeting so we'll wait yeah"

About 5 minutes later Mercy came walking into the room "Lady Monte" Luca said "Seriously I really didn't know she was your sister as soon as I found out I left I didn't mean to disrespect her in any way I promise. I regret my actions but what happened between us happened and I don't know how to face her with that" he got up saying

"What happened between us is long forgotten Luca" Mercy said sitting down "And you're the father of my nephew I think you can know my name's Mercy"

"Have you seen him, is he alright, God I didn't even know he was a boy, what's his name, is he happy, is she happy?" he asked a bit flat on the last question

"Yes I've seen him he's beautiful and he's fine, happy and called Luca give away name" she smiled "And I don't know what you did to my sister but she still loves you and hopes you'll have her back she wants to live in Australia with you apparently that was always the plan"

"It was, I haven't even had the courage to live in the house I had built for us since I left" he said putting his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees "Lady Mon... I mean Mercy, I fell so hard for her it scared me at first but, we just fit you know and I'm out here trying to find that again, knowing you get one chance at feeling like this about someone and too scared to do anything about it"

"Lady Monte you're on" Desmond popped his head round the door to say noticing who was in the room "What's going on?" he asked

"Nothing family business" she replied closing that conversation down and doing her gig

 **Thursday (End of week 4)**

Mercy done her performances, over the weeks her songs had got tamer in preparation for her exit, now she was singing almost lovers rock at the close of the tour. Tonight at her final show she announced her retirement from the Ragga scene to try her hand at main stream which was obviously going to be tame material, her last song being fittingly **'Brown Eyes Blue' by Lady Saw** and she left the stage

 _Don't know when I've been so blue don't know what's come over you  
You've found someone new, and don't it makes my brown eyes blue  
I'll be fine when you're gone I'll just cry all night long say it isn't true  
And don't it makes my brown eyes blue_

 _Tell me no secrets, tell me some lies give me no reasons, give me alibis_  
 _Tell me you love me and don't let me cry say anything but don't say goodbye_  
 _I didn't mean to treat you bad, didn't know just what I had but, honey, now I do_  
 _And don't it make my brown eyes don't it make my brown eyes_  
 _Don't it make my brown eyes blue_

 _Don't it make my brown eyes Don't it make my brown eyes_  
 _Don't it make my brown eyes blue x 2_

"Luca you've had a week to think about it do you want your life with my sister back?" she asked him as she left her dressing room to meet him in the corridor coming towards her

"I've thought of nothing else Mercy, seems strange calling you that, I was just coming to see you, I really don't need things to be awkward between us and, I hear your guy's a bit territorial but I really do want to be with Monica so bad it hurts" he smiled

"Okay come to Dallas next Tuesday early we'll send a car for you and bring wedding clothes" she finished

"Wedding clothes?" D'marco asked

"Yeah you and Petra are coming too"

"What he's got to marry her?" D'marco asked

"No I'm getting married on Tuesday" she announced

"And you choose the day you leave to tell us?" he asked

"Sam's doing all the planning it's only fair as I asked" she laughed "It was to stop him from fretting while I was away too" she added "Its only Thursday you've got nearly a week" she said laughing even more

"Petra is going to be pissed"

"Yeah pissed for getting a trip to America to spend time with her favourite cousin" Mercy reminded him "I'm leaving now I've got my cases, I'm missing my man" she said "so" she said kissing D'marco, hugging Luca and tapping a message in her phone to Petra "I'm gone" and just like that she walked away from her 9 years in Jamaica to be with the man she loved sitting on the plane she caught herself humming _'Stop trying to be someone you're not and if you need him to love you say, say, say, baby baby, baby, don't you know that I need you'_ "There you are again Sammy I've stopped and I'm letting you know"

"I know talking out loud" the woman sitting next to her said "I've met someone like you before" she smiled "he learned to love himself what are you learning?" she asked

"To let him know I need him" Mercy replied

"He knows" she smiled before closing her eyes to find sleep

Three hours later Mercy was standing in front of Sam again wrapped in his cloak of protection and no intention of ever being that far away from him ever again "I have no words babe it's just great to finally stop being someone I'm not" she said as her head lay on his chest

"I really understand that babe" he said with a laugh of relief "What we gonna do on one of our last lazy afternoons?" he asked smiling down at her "You tired?"

"Yeah I am, I just want to get home and get to bed I know it's the afternoon but I'm ready for exhausted" she replied

"Okay" he replied grabbing her bags and heading for the car as she followed behind him smiling

"Babe I invited Luca to the wedding, I gave him till today to make his mind up about making a life with Monica and he took it so I'm hoping to surprise her on Tuesday"

"Okay" he said opening the door for her to get in the car and started heading home ending up at their hotel room "No pressure babe I just thought if you were tired you'd get more rest here" he said as he opened the suite door to let her in and went directly to the bathroom "Your baths running" he came out saying as she smiled in appreciation, walking towards it leaving a trail of clothing as she went

"You coming in?" she asked

"Yep if you want" he said with a smile


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday**

Three hours later they were both worn out and decided to get some sleep, Mercy woke them up the next morning saying they needed to get back to the ranch "What's the plan for Tuesday?" she asked as she sat at the dresser fixing her hair

"You'll be singing, a lot" he said smiling

"Yeah and?"

"That's as much as you're getting" he laughed "Nothing to do with it remember" making her smile "Oh and that was the last time of that for us until after the wedding" he said pointing at the bed

An hour later they were with the family "You didn't tell me my folks were here already" she said as she walked in to LJ running around the hall at speed with Michael in chase and Stevie and Stacy being obstacles for Michael to get past to get to him

"Singing, a lot that's all your getting" Sam said smiling at her again before kissing her nose after which she went in kissing, hugging and slapping her family "The guys are all coming down on Sunday so you can have a hen night" he informed her

"Wow I'm having a hen night? Shit Petra's going to miss it" she said getting her phone out

Friday day was filled with girlie time all the girls went for a pamper session and lunch, they tried a new restaurant Sam's Mom was raving about, they went horse riding and spent some time at the pool at home before sitting in the music room listening to old school songs Country, Reggae and Pop on the You Tube inspiring conversations while playing with LJ.

"Sorry but it's nearly 6 pm and I haven't seen Mickie since like 10 this morning I need to go get my fix" Jodice said as Marcia's favourite lovers rock tune played

"You sure it's Mickie and not the music?" Monica asked laughing

"Both if I'm honest" Jodice laughed back

"Okay 20 minutes and then back here" Marcia agreed as Rose stopped the music and they all made their way out

The football was on the TV and the arguments were flying with cans all over the table but, when their women walked in the room it was hard to say which guy noticed first, Sam was first on the move but, only by less than seconds before Mickie, Stevie and Tony; Stacy's Boyfriend, followed by Devon and Dan close behind.

"Hey you" Sam said as he hugged Mercy

"I've been really good" she said smiling at him "This was Jodice's call" she said "But I don't ever want to be too far away from you babe" she said kissing him "You're my heart you know this right?"

"I know it" he said hugging her in closer "We're going to be tied together in four days babe" he laughed

"We're already tied babe, it's just everyone else is going to be witness to what we are"

"I like that, it's our truth"

"Can we do something later, after dinner?"

"Yeah I'll see what's happening" he replied

"Come on ladies" Rose said as everyone left their other halves and returned to the music room, once settled in Rose continued her conversation "Jodice would you play us a piece please?" she asked

Jodice accommodated by playing a medley of Dolly Parton songs as everyone either sang, clapped or rocked along to it, about 40 minutes later Rose called dinner time and they all met up again

"What are we doing later?" Mercy asked excitedly as they ate their pudding

"I talked to Tony, Stevie and Mickie and we agreed Karaoke" he smiled

"Okay I need to get back in tune with my diva anyway" she smiled

So 90 minutes later they were entering the local bar to get some sing on, have a drink and enjoy each other's company "Your round" Michael shouted to anyone that was listening

"There's a tab at the bar" Sam said "Just show this" he said giving everyone a small green card with Evans written on it "What can I say it's our home town" he laughed

"Come on Sammy it's been ages since I got my sing on lets go look" Mercy said passing the bar for the song book as she heard Michael's voice on the mic "He's on form" she said as he started singing **'This is how we do it' By Montell Jordan** as everyone in the club got the vibe and started moving to his groove as Sam, Tony and Stevie joined him, doing their wicked male back dancing stuff

"That brought me back" Mercy told him when he came back to hug her

"You should let me love you" he told her giggling his eyebrows

"As I'm here Sweet you got a song?" Michael asked Jodice when he'd finished

"Yeah **'Love you More' by Busy Signal & Mink Jo**" she shouted up to him, he flicked through and found it while she made her way to him

"Oh I love this song" Mercy said getting excited about the night "Lovers Rock babe" she said to Sam as she started rocking, grabbing hold of Sam who just moved with her as Jodice and Mickie sung their song

"We'll go next" Stevie shouted as they approached the stage, the DJ started their song, Stevie started singing **'One' by Mary J Blige & U2** while he encouraged Brea to join in and when she did she had the most beautiful voice bringing tears to Mercy's eyes as she held her heart for a while before turning to Sam to hug him and slowly rocked first before breaking out into rock mode as Sam played her his imaginary guitar everyone clapping at the end

There were a few people going up for a while before Stacy piped up "We're next" to the DJ almost throwing the song book at him as she dragged Tony behind her then pushing him into the mic making Sam and Stevie laugh at her attempts to not allow him to treat her like her brothers did as the music started and he started singing **'Think of you' by Chris Young & Cassadee Pope **making them all smile, Stacy sang like an angel and Tony's voice actually complemented hers, they were good together, everybody was, at the end they cheered and clapped and Stacy definitely had a smug look on her face

Mercy put her hand up to go next but someone else picked them at the post so they stood listening and rocking to the song being sung "Sam we've had Hip Hop, Reggae, Rock, Country is it alright if we do R&B old school?" she asked

"Yeah sure" he said "I could do with a guitar"

"Then I thought I'd do something with the girls so Monica can have a go"

"That's considerate" he said kissing her forehead.

Shortly after the song finished and Sam and Mercy were up "We're doing **'If I Ain't Got You' by Usher & Alicia Keys** she said as they got on stage and he handed the book to the DJ as Sam nodded an okay just as the music started. People were standing around holding each other and just rocking to the song as they watched them on stage singing these heartfelt words to each other, and clapped at the end

The girls finished the singing with their rendition of **'Work from Home' by Fifth Harmony** Monica took the lead afterwards they took applause and a lot more drink before suggesting they head back home almost carrying Michael and Jodice who had really come out to let their proverbial hair down "One more song" Jodice shouted running towards the DJ totally out of her face everyone relieved when the DJ started playing their song and everyone jammed till they were out the door

The following day some nursed hangovers while others did more shopping. Saturday was much the same with some fun fair activity for LJ and a quiet evening and then it was Sunday, two days to the wedding.

 **Sunday**

"Hi Guys" Mercy squealed as the crew came through the door waiting with hugs and kisses as usual Kurt, Tina, Santana and Rachel hug on the longest, Quinn and Puck gave them a run for their money, she was pleased to see Nathan and Danielle again, Mike, Jessie and Brittany waited till the rush was over, everything was stopped when Artie rammed his wheelchair into everyone's legs, tired of waiting, Sugar following him smiling as everyone cut eyes at his chair and he smiled because he really didn't care, Sam came from the kitchen and everything went into replay

"We've been given our instructions" Kurt announced once everyone had settled down "So one hour everyone get your sweats on and we're off"

"What?" Rachel asked

"Get the old sweats on you heard" he repeated

Everyone was ready as stated and got in the transport, they got to the Zero Gravity Amusement Park and for a good four hours everyone was being amused by the extreme rides and bungee jump activities, some actually running around like school children with excitement "This is great" Mercy said to Sam as she got strapped up for her jump

"Okay next stop is purely for the little people but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it so freshen up and let's get out of here" Blaine shouted across everyone. 40 minutes later they were sitting outside Dallas Zoo, Monica, Puck, Jessie, Kurt and Devon getting more excited than anyone else for showing their little ones around. Everyone took the children on something or brought them something as they walked around having a good time and lunch

"Okay my turn I guess" Devon shouted out "Everyone, here's a list of things to see at the next venue you need to take a pic of it as proof of find and the one with the most corks up sing time on Tuesday" he finished as everyone got back in the transport. They alighted at the African American Museum

"Twist" Stevie shouted "Everyone has to find their own things but its boys against girls on this one" he finished before everyone left in search of

"Lord I'm exhausted" Marcia said holding onto Devon as they finished the 2 hour marathon around the museum

"Me too" Rose said shaking her head at Marcia in acknowledgement

"No excuses everyone needs to be ready for a good party on Tuesday loosening those joint will help" Stevie told them

"Okay it's 5.30 I guess it's my piece of the puzzle time" Puck announced "Back on the bus" he ordered as everyone piled in 20 minutes later they were at White Rock Lake an impromptu stage about 600 yards in front of them watching a group of teenagers putting on their version of Macbeth in the 21st Century having a laugh and a drink

"Are you having a good time babe?" Sam asked Mercy as they watched the show

"I'm having a great time babe"

"Note emphasis on the not being apart ever again thing" he smiled

"Okay" Brittany announced "We're making a short trip back to the ranch you'll be pleased to hear but we only have an hour to get into evening gear casual smart everyone"

"Sweet are we in the middle of a game or something?" Jodice asked Michael

"I believe we're having a Stag and Hen party Sam style babe" he replied grabbing her hand to make sure they weren't left behind "Keep up"

"Into the cars" Brittany ordered "We've got a schedule" soon they were on their way and 40 minutes later they were all getting dressed unsure what the evening was going to bring

"Okay this is definitely our bit" Marcia shouted across everyone grabbing hold of Rose

"So back in the transport" Rose added as everyone followed orders an hour later they were standing outside looking up at the descending Reunion Tower

"I thought this was the fitting place to sort of end our day as we've done a lot of reunions over the past couple of months and I wanted us to all just stop and think about that for a while before the madness tomorrow" Sam said as the tower came to a halt and the small door opened

"Surprise" Everyone shouted as Mercy looked on wondering what the actual surprise was until she noticed D'marco and Petra at the front of the crowd and started screaming as loud as everyone else turning to tap Sam in the chest for the surprise before walking towards them for a hug. Eventually the noise calmed down and Mercy went back to Sam to thank him for doing that

"Next ones for Monica" he said

"You didn't?" she asked as her hand went up to her mouth to stop her scream

"I didn't want that to take over our day so I decided to do it tonight instead"

"Hey" she said making sure she had his attention "You know I love you right?"

"Forever, that's what you promised" he replied holding his heart

"Okay so our contribution to the night" D'marco announced "Is hopefully going to bring back a memory for a certain lady happy I hope" he said smiling at Mercy as the music started, the side sliding door opened and D'marco started singing ' **You're the Sweetest' by Don Campbell** making Monica scream

"Mercy this cannot be your song it's my song, well our song, Luca and me" she said fanning herself before she heard a familiar voice in the Tower looking through the door to see Luca singing his heart out as she stood just looking at him. He walked up to her singing " _Excuse me darling can I ask you, what's your name_ " as she started dancing to him, with him, for him before going to hug her sister and Sam tears in her eyes and gratefulness in her heart.

Needless to say, after the song neither of them where heard, they had a life to get back on track and he had a son to meet

They had dinner in the Tower before the evening entertainment started "Well I guess you all know this evening isn't passing without a song or two from all of us so get them ready everyone" Rachel shouted

"Okay I guess this is my cue" Stacy said "Girls here are our songs anyhow you want to do them" she said before they walked into the bar side of the Tower handing the paper to Santana

"And guys here are yours" Tina said handing them to Arite with a smile as they walked into the bar, the men huddled together almost immediately sorting themselves out and two minutes later came back with a ready

They quickly assembled and started singing their version of **'I love this life' by Lo Cash** Puck, Michael, Blaine and Jessie taking the lead on the song while the girls were dancing around loving life and really getting into the party mood, the guys happy when they got woops and claps for their performance "And we didn't even try" Artie said as they left the stage

"You not singing Sam?" Jessie asked when they got back to where everyone was

"No we're saving it for Tuesday" he said looking down at a rather puzzled Mercy and smiling

"Five minutes Ladies" Devon shouted across the group

"Yep we're here" Sugar replied

"Okay yeah" Rachel said as they all dispersed and found their way to the makeshift stage telling the band their song, getting to singing their take on ' **Team' by Iggy Azalea** as Santana, Breanna and Jodice took the lead dancing and everything and Brittany finished it off as everyone cheered for their efforts Jodice running into Michael's arms almost disbelieving what she'd just done and laughing at the fact that she actually enjoyed it.

"You enjoying this babe?" Sam asked Mercy as she smiled and nodded a yes "There's more to come"

"Ten minutes" Jodice shouted to the guys

"You're really getting into this aren't you?" Michael asked her

"Really and the girls are just so cool" she laughed

"We can go next there's no order" Tina said as she made her way back to the stage "Put some pressure on them"

"Okay" Sugar said dragging Monica with her and all the others followed as they started in with their version of ' **Me Too' by Megan Trainor** as Quinn, Stacy, Rachel and Tina took the lead on it, the guys went around taking false photos of them singing, posing and just looked fly, Sam and Mercy still in their own little zone

"Okay straight back at you" Mike butted in as all Stevie, Tony rushed to the front and started singing their take on **'Can't stop the feeling' by Justin Timberlake** with Artie and Kurt leading as everyone did exactly what they said and danced

"God that was fun" Mercy said as she grabbed hold of Sam "Can we do just one song?" she asked when the guys had finished

"No" he replied "We did ours on Friday we've got Tuesday all day"

"Seriously am I letting you control me right now?"

"Seriously; I'm taking control from right now Miss Jones, I promised to never leave you alone again and that specifically includes inside that head of yours" he smiled "So don't even think about it just hear it, accept it and do it" he said as Mercy turned to obviously have her say about what he just said still not knowing if he was joking or not "Kiss me" he said as she went to respond, so she did "Trust me, I love you" he said making her smile

"I love you more Sammy" she said giving him the eye

"And I know where that's going" he said looking into her want me eyes "And yes I do but I'm not going to"

There were a few more songs and lots more drinks before the night was brought to a close and everyone went back to the ranch and chatted until they were ready for bed.

"Great day Sam" his Dad shouted across the room as everyone cheered his efforts in agreement

 **Monday**

At 9am the house was buzzing people taking about last minute shopping trips, eating breakfast and stuff, Sam had sent most of them on checking errands in preparation for the next day just to be sure things ran smoothly and after breakfast Quinn, Breanna and Jodice announced they would be in charge of the day

"Yeah we're disappearing for the rest of the morning and we'll definitely be back for dinner" Sam said looking at Mercy's puzzled face, even more so when their journey led them to their hotel room

"I thought you said we…"

"Yeah that's right" he finished for her

"So?"

"Remember I said there was stuff to be said and it was going to happen before we got married" he reminded her as the light came on for her, they got in the lift and made their way to their space "I want us to feel safe to say anything in here Mercy but only truth" he said opening the door to let her in. He got in, threw his jacket on the couch, took his shoes off, poured the wine that was waiting for them while Mercy got settled

"Okay" he said "I'll start" he looked down at his glass before taking a breath to start "I'm sorry I told the GF and your parents everything about why we split up self-harm and everything" he said to a shocked Mercy "They blamed me for everything, the GF did a public dressing down in front of HIV and Stevie and when they went to do it again I just broke and told them it wasn't my idea it was yours, to split I mean"

"I've never told a living soul about that self-harming stuff" Mercy said closing one eye "I don't think I can ever look at them the same again. I told my parents about you kissing HIV and blamed that on us splitting up too"

"That's why your Mom slapped me, she believed you" he laughed

"God how will I ever face everyone?"

"You will they love us" he replied "And HIV woman I swear to you when she kissed me before, when we were together, it meant nothing" he said with his hand on his heart as Mercy nodded acknowledgement "I went to her because obviously from that time I knew she liked me, I needed a serious distraction, I was dying and, I just grabbed for something that needed no work to it I didn't have the strength to actually put energy into a relationship you left me flat, and I still wanted you"

"That got me so mad I started sleeping with D'marco nothing meaningful just a casual thing that died after we became friends, I hoped you'd see us together all over the news and just, be jealous I guess"

"I was mad jealous when I heard you'd got married, I just asked HIV to marry me, to get you back, I was so damn mad with you" he sighed "Then I went all in Mercy I got to a point where I wasn't even thinking about you I'd turned myself off somehow and I was comfortable there for a while" he half smiled at her "And then one day out the blue Quinn asked me if I still loved you and I surprised myself by saying I'll always love Mercy she's my heart and just that second I realised you actually were and I just needed to make sure you were alright"

"I called my Mom every time I got our feeling to see if you or any of the GF had called but she'd never give me a straight answer just keep the conversation going until I said your name but, I must admit I always felt better after saying it" she smiled

"She'd do that to me too and yeah I'd feel better crafty woman" he laughed making Mercy laugh too

"I actually realised you still figured in my life when I read the article a few months back and all I could see was that you were divorced" she laughed "I actually admitted I was still in love with you to Petra and D'marco when we were having a conversation about Breanna and Stevie, I know it to be now, it's her truth but this is us so I'm telling you. She was getting all hysterical about sharing her wedding day with her unknown cousin who was marrying a white boy and I just plain up and said the guy I'm in love with is white" she smiled at him "I just stood there wondering if I'd just said that in the here and now and why. About a day later I actually said it out loud it made me cry and then I was thinking of ways to get you back because I knew there was no way you were going to break a promise" she said giving him puppy eyes "And the Luca stuff you know about" she remembered to say

"There was a moment I hated you, for not loving me enough to stay"

"There was a whole lifetime I regretting not letting you see how much I loved you" she smiled

"So everything out are we still on for getting married tomorrow?" he asked

"I've _Stop trying to be someone I'm not_ , and _now I need you to love me I'm saying saying say…"_ she sang out before Sam's lips covered her

"I'm being _your hero babe I'm kissing away the pain_ " he said laughing as they came out of the kiss

"Serious" Mercy said looking at Sam "Truth pure as it comes" she smiled "I love you Sam Evans and I can't wait to be your wife"

"Ditto" he said going in for another kiss "That could go further but I want us to have a great day and night tomorrow so, I'm going to stop" he said getting up from the couch

"So hard" Mercy said as Sam looked back at her with a smirk on his face "What?" she asked smiling "Well you are" she said focusing on the bulge in his trousers

"Not fair" he said grabbing the bottle of wine and getting back to the couch

"Future talk" he said as he sat back down "Any thoughts on what kind of music you want to do when your get back into it?"

"Yeah I'm thinking about recreating the wheel that goes well in the reggae circles you know?" she told asked

"What do you mean?"

"Like taking chart music and making it into a reggae spin off but I think my twist is going to be old R&B or something it's still a thought but, I need to get something down so I can plug it" she smiled "I know what else I want to get down" going in for kisses

"Come on, let's get back it's nearly 6pm" Sam said after a long while they'd done all their talking, ignoring remarks, laughing, napped and chilled "Tomorrows theme" he said side eyeing her as they got ready to leave "I thought about our theme being like Aretha or The Carpenters you know from school and stuff but I think we sung the hell out of them then" he said as he pottered about "So then I chose Whitney for you but not her regular stuff we sung at school and Jason Mraz for me"

"Why?"

"Well Whitney for you because that was what you made me cry to and I chose Mraz for me because that was the first song I sung in your presence I know it was with Quinn and stuff but, nobody knew what was going on in my mind except maybe you, I saw that look" he laughed

"You want to be remembering your best friend" she smirked

"She was at the time, all you were doing was smiling, didn't speak at all"

"For our wedding you want to sing songs by Mraz, because you sung him first with your then girlfriend now best friend, am I right"

"Yeah right, and I get what you're trying to say but, that was then, this is now and you love me" he laughed

"Is this really the night before our wedding?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I cannot believe you're bringing Quinn up in my face right now"

"Now I know your snapping at a fight so we can end up in bed, because you know where we are on that" he laughed grabbing for her and hugging her in "Come on lets go, I'm biting no bate Miss Jones, I admit I started it but I thought you'd see the joke" he laughed

"I did, I thought you'd join in the fight, I tried" she laughed "Tell me I tried" she said tugging his hand

"You tried" he laughed as they got in the lift to return to the Ranch, Sam's phone started ringing "It's Dad he's probably calling for us to get back" he said not bothering to answer the call

Sam drove up to the house and gasped at the sight of the car "Fuck" he said making Mercy look at him

"What's up?" she asked as Sam stopped the car and made to get out without acknowledging her question, she pulled him back "Sam" she said getting his attention "What's up?"

"The car" he said nodding in the direction of the white car on the drive "It's HIV" he said pulling away from her to get out "I need to know what the fuck she's doing here"

Mercy checked the car and saw the registration plate said CDE2016 A "Private plate" she said to herself as she got out the car "Sam, this is not going down not the day before our wedding so please play it cool no shit, I don't want vibes"

"I can't speak to her Mercy I'll kill her, I want to kill her" he said slamming the door as she got out

"I'll speak to her anything I should know?"

"Don't touch her" he said making her laugh

"I remember those instructions in another life" she said "Okay acting skills on" she said as they got to the door

There was no noise coming from anywhere considering how many people were in the house making Sam grab hold of Mercy and pull her close as they entered the kitchen to find it empty. They looked at each other knowing that was the centre of the house for their family so someone was always in there "Stay here Mercy" he said trying to let go of her hand to investigate but, she wouldn't let go "Let go" he said as Mercy shook her head indicating it wasn't going to happen. "Mercy seriously I need you to be safe, if I shout just call the police"

"No, I'm not running remember" she said refusing to let go of his hand "Call the police and then we both go in" Sam didn't have time to argue he needed to see what was going on with the family, he took his phone out and made the call.

They walked past the sitting room to find it empty and went on towards the music room where they saw movement "in here" he whispered as they stood listening to the conversation the other side of the door "There's only her there" he said calling the police again to give them up to date information

"Try again, get him on the phone" Charlie said to someone

"I need to go in my phones going to ring" he said still trying to let go a Mercy's hand looking round at her he knew that wasn't going to happen and he walked in with her saying a cheery "Hi Guys" stopping when he saw Charlie standing as all the family were sitting around on the chairs, floor, tables and benches dotted around the room "You guys alright?" he asked walking towards them Mercy attached

"About time" Charlie said as he entered the room "So you don't want to talk to me on the phone but you will talk to me Sam Evans" she turned to say

"Can you take the family to the other room please and Mom will you call the police tell them it's okay" Sam turned to say to them as they left "And we're going to talk aright" he looked at Charlie saying "About you coming up in here and terrorising my family in a minute" he said to Charlie angrily as the family left the room

"So what do you want to say?" he asked sitting on the couch with Mercy still attached

"She needs to leave" Charlie said without looking at Mercy

"Mercy stays or this conversation is over" he said, Mercy squeezed his hand before letting it go

"So the she's married thing worked for you then?" Mercy asked making Charlie look at her

"Yeah but it wasn't real so it was doomed from the start, I always knew it was you, even when I told him you were married" Charlie replied

"Thanks for the honesty" Mercy replied as Sam sat listening to the conversation "But you can forget this conversation you think you need to have with him" she said pointing at Sam "he's mine and you know there is no way I'm standing back and letting you take mine again so, anything you need to say, you say to me"

"I got him once"

"I gave him to you once, you treated him badly and that hurt me so, no more chances, you need to step off" Mercy said still cool and unphased by the situation

"You know that's not going to happen?" she asked Mercy

"I guess I know it is going to happen" she replied with a smirk on her face "Babe" she said turning to Sam "I need you to say this as clear and as loud as you possibly can, seems she needs to hear it from you" Sam looked at her blankly seemingly lost in the secretly coded conversation they were having. Mercy seeing his confusion adlibbed "She said she's going to fight to get you back" she told him

"I know Babe I'm just taking it in about the marriage thing" he replied

"Yeah I always wondered where that actually came from well now we know" Mercy replied his top lip thinning for anger he was trying to contain for all the years this woman had let him waste "You promised babe" she said feeling him tense as he looked at her for a while, before turning to Charlie

"Charlie" Sam said before he saw the others creeping in including their parents, as he got up "I wasn't honest with you in the beginning but I knew you knew I was still in love with Mercy when we got together and rebounded the hell out of it by getting married and, because I was guilty of that, I turned a blind eye to most of your behaviour when we were married. I think we can agree that having a baby for someone else while you're married is serious grounds for divorce but four pregnancies really, and then HIV what the fu…" he remembered their parents were standing there "You have Stevie to thank for you standing there today and Mercy to thank for you standing here right now" he laughed at the memory of Stevie and his Dad holding him down "Me back with you hell will have frozen over and took all the animals with it" he said looking at her with scorn "So thanks but no thanks Darling, if I never saw you again it would be too soon" he said finally sitting back down "Hope that's clear enough for you"

"Did you get all that?" Mercy asked

"He's just angry" Charlie said

"I think you need to take my word for it that this anger is going to last forever" Sam said

"Did you get that?" Mercy asked "It sounded loud and clear to me" she commented "I know Sam told you that he loved you and all that, and what we had was nothing but, it must have been something because it brought him back" she smiled "So what were you saying or was it what was I singing" Mercy asked sitting herself at the piano and singing a couple of verses and a chorus from **'Paper'** **by** **Queen Latifah** while everyone danced poking fun at Charlie

"I know you just heard what I said" Mercy abruptly stopped the song to say to Charlie "This time I'm holding on way too tight and I don't care about anybody but Sam and me" she said putting her hands on her hips "So if you don't mind we have a wedding tomorrow and a family to celebrate with so" she said walking over to the door and holding it open for Charlie to walk out of, which she did

"Babe are you okay?" Sam asked as she slammed the door

"I'm fine" she replied as everyone stood around applauding her and Sam for the way they respectfully dealt with Charlie

"Okay Dinner" Rose shouted clapping her hands, after which Dan led with Rose, Devon and Marcia singing their take on **'John Cougar, John Deere, John 3:16' by Keith Urban** which got everyone dancing "Our contribution" Rose announced at the end of it

"Can we contribute?" Petra asked as Sam nodded a yes so Jodice, Breanna, Santana and Petra got up and sung their take on ' **I Rise' by Etana** Mercy was the first one up dancing

"I actually miss reggae every day Sam"

"I can tell but you'll find it again I'm sure" he said hugging her as the girls sang and everyone rocked till the end before clapping

Mercy's Uncles and Aunts turned up later that evening with her cousins and some of Sam's Uncles and an Aunt providing lots more fun and song into the late evening

"Mercy you're going to bed now babe" he said smiling as she carried on rocking "Babe I'm serious" he said in her ear

"Sam I'm…"

"What did I say earlier?" he asked

"Don't even think about it just hear it, accept it and do it" she replied

"And"

"You love me" she said puffing up her face as she got up to walk away as he pulled her back down

"You didn't say goodnight" he said looking in her eyes until she gave in this time and kissed him deep "You'll be my rib tomorrow" he said making her smile, pecking her again before allowing her to get up "Mercy's saying goodnight everyone" he announced as she stood waving at everyone before leaving the room "She doesn't know her day starts at 6am she'll thank me tomorrow" he laughed once she was out of ear shot before sending her a sapp 'The real theme is anything we want it to be there was never going to be any boundaries for us, get your sing on I'm doing M J' minutes later she sent him back a sapp saying 'thank you my love' he smiled knowing she'd just discovered the diamond necklace, bracelet and ear rings he'd left dotted around her room

Sam quickly got feedback from everyone about the errands he'd sent them on that day and surmised everything was going to plan before retiring himself to bed to think about the following day he knew there would be no sleep, he didn't even try to force it but, found himself waking up somewhat rested at 5am Tuesday morning his wedding day.

 **The Wedding Day**

"Babe" he whispered in Mercy ear "Babe get dressed we got to go somewhere"

"What? Where?" she asked still in sleep

"Come on wash your face and come on" he instructed as she went to say something else "What did I say babe"

"I'm doing it Sammy just let me wake up" which she did visited the bathroom and came out in her joggers ready for anything "Right what's up?" she asked ready to go as Sam grabbed her hand and they left the house

"Short drive" he said as they got in the car 20 minutes later they were sitting outside a Mansion in Dallas "Do you like it?" he asked "4 bedrooms 11 bathrooms 16 sqft at a snap up price of 28.5m what do you think?" he asked

"Yeah it looks nice"

"Do you want to go in have and look?"

"Yeah why not" she replied still not understanding why they would come house viewing on their wedding day

She walked in to find the most beautiful black and white hall with hints of Purple décor dotted around it, taking her breath away "Beautiful" she turned to Sam to say as he let her walk in further "What's in here" she said opening the door to a very modern sitting room all cream with splashes of purple and green, from the hall she opened another door which housed the dining room seating about 18 in total with the already place settings and serving bowls on the side, conservatory, study, music room, lounge, pool room, den, day room, internal swimming pool and spa with two bathrooms attached on either side all on the lower floors upstairs there were four double bedrooms with divider so in effect there were 8 bedrooms all with un-suite. The mature garden housed summer house, gazebo outside swimming pool with shower room and WC a large fountain set in the middle and greenhouses. Mercy cried when she finally looked at all the rooms and came back to the hall where Sam stood waiting for her "I love it babe can we have it?" she asked

"I'm so glad you said that" he said holding his chest "It's already ours" he said in surprise mode as Mercy kissed and hugged on him for a long while "Happy wedding day babe" he said when she finally let him up "So we'll be sleeping here tonight once you pick our room" he said

"You know which room is ours babe" she replied knowing he did there was only one king, king sized bed in it all the other had two beds in

"Not finished yet" he announced grabbing her hand and running back to the car, droving back towards the centre of Dallas to a little ground level building with a sold sign on it as he handed her the keys and guided her in "This is the new you babe, it's in the middle of Dallas but if you want reggae coming out of here that's what's going to come out of here" he laughed "We can try all this for a few years if it's not for us we can always move on and try somewhere new"

She opened the door to find the Mom's and Dad's standing in there "Happy wedding day" they shouted at her making her jump back into Sam's chest but she quickly smiled

"It's all ready to go baby girl" her Dad said as she looked around going from one room to the next seeing everywhere with equipment ready for the go

"It's too much" she said hugging them all together "Thank you, that seems like so little to say" she said crying into them as she spoke

"Sam brought the building we got all the equipment" Marcia added as they hugged

"I love it, Thank you babe" she went over to Sam to hug him saying

"So we have a wedding to get to" Sam said pulling out of the hug for everyone to get back in the cars and return to the ranch

When they got there everyone was not happy at Sam and Mercy sneaking off but when they saw the parent's come in too they knew it was all innocent and perked up a bit "Breakfast" Sugar shouted through the house as everyone went running towards the kitchen for food

"Please people find somewhere else to eat we can't all be in here" Tina asked as everyone left the kitchen for the sitting room as Sam Brought Mercy to the music room to sing **'The Lady in My Life' by Michael Jackson** to her while they ate breakfast Mercy joining in at the bridge and they sung the rest together. After Breakfast they went out onto the patio to chill before their 11am start to get ready

Mercy lay in Sam's lap eating grapes and feeding him just being together "I want to sing Sammy" she said as he nodded a yes and she started singing **'I belong to you' by Whitney Houston** everyone came in and sat around listening, Puck got his guitar and started playing while the girls jumped in and done backing bits.

"You know we belong together right?" he told her, when she finished, laughing

"Okay time to get ready guys and girls jump to it" Dan came in shouting to everyone and, they all jumped

2 hours and 17 hair dos later the women were ready for showdown and the men had been waiting for at least 30 minutes "Come on people we got to go" Quinn shouted assembling everyone in the hallway as if she wasn't one of the last down. Most of the girls came down in their variations of dresses from mini to maxi, open top to material to the neck line but all had on Purple while the guys had on Black tails with Purple ruffle ties and bowler hats Sam and Blaine being the only ones wearing white shirts as all the others wore Purple. Everyone grabbed hold of their other halves and left the house except Monica who stayed with Mercy so Luca was paired with Kurt.

Mercy came down the stairs in her white Sequel bridal dress tight on the top holding onto her curves all the way down with a bow to the left side in purple kicking off the hair do which had the same colour beading along with her shoes and the candy Sam had left her the night before and she knew she was rocking but Monica confirmed that anyway. They jumped in the car and got to the church to find only their father outside waiting

"Sam said to give you this" he said shoving his phone in her hand "And apparently I've got to step it up a notch" he laughed "That man of yours" he said shaking his head "Oh and you've got 2 minutes" he added "So come on" he said dragging her to the entrance before stopping to say "Baby Girl you look absolutely beautiful" and giving her a kiss to go with it

"Thank you Daddy" she said looking at Sam's phone 'MJ 'Hold my Hand' she read searching her mind for the song pressing Youtube to grab the beat to find he'd already set that up so she just pressed play for about a minute remembering the song before she heard it playing inside as she got to the door Sam started humming so did she. She walked into the church to see everyone standing in the large isle offering their hand as she walked down it singing with Sam making her way to him at the alter

 _ **'Hold My Hand' by**_ **Michael Jackson & Akon**

 _ **Both:**_ _Uh, oh,... Uh... (oh, yeah)_ **Sam:** _Yeah_

 **Sam (Mercy):** _This life don't last forever (hold my hand) So tell me what we're waiting for? (hold my hand)  
We're better off being together (hold my hand) being miserable alone (hold my hand)_

 _ **Chorus**_ _  
_ **Both (Sam):** _'Cause I been there before and you've been there before, but together we can be alright (alright, yeah)  
_ **Sam:** _'Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold we hold each other 'til we see the sunlight._

 _ **Both (Sam) :**_ _So if you just hold my hand, (Baby, I promise that I'll do) all I can (Things will go better if you just)_

 _hold my hand (Nothing can come between us if you just) hold, hold my, (hold, hold my), hold my hand, hold my hand._

 **Mercy (Sam)** _The nights are gettin' darker (darker) (hold my hand)_

 _ **Sam (Mercy):**_ _And there's no peace inside (inside) (hold my hand, oh, yeah).  
_ **Both:** _So why make our lives harder (hold my hand)_ **Sam:** _By fighting love tonight, baby?_

 _ **Chorus**_

 **Both (Mercy ):** _'Cause I been there before and you've been there before, but together we can be alright (alright, yeah)  
_ _ **Mercy**_ **:** _'Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold we hold each other 'til we see the sunlight._

 _ **Both (Mercy) :**_ _So if you just hold my hand, (Baby, I promise that I'll do) all I can (Things will go better if you just)_

 _hold my hand (Nothing can come between us if you just) hold, hold my, (hold, hold my), hold my hand, hold my hand._

 **[Bridge]  
Sam:** _I can tell that you're tired of being lonely_ _ **Mercy:**_ _(yeah)_ _ **Mercy:**_ _Take my hand, don't let go, baby, hold me_ _ **Sam:**_ _(yeah)  
_ **Sam:** _Come to me, let me be your one and only_ _ **Mercy:**_ _(hold my hand)_

 _ **Mercy:**_ _cause I can make it alright 'til the morning_ _ **Sam:**_ _(hold my hand)  
_ **Sam:** _I can tell that you're tired of being lonely (hold my hand)_ _ **Mercy:**_ _Take my hand, don't let go, baby, hold me (hold me)  
_ **Sam:** _Come to me, let me be your one and only (one and only)_

 _ **Mercy:**_ _C_ _ause I can make it alright 'til the morning (hold my hand)_

 **Both (Sam):** _Hold my hand (yeah) Baby, I promise (hold my hand) that I'll do all I can (hold my hand)  
Things will go better if you just hold my hand Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, _

_**Congregation (Sam)**_

 _Hold my hand, hold my hand Hold my hand (yeah, yeah) All I can (yeah, yeah, hold my hand)  
Hold my hand Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, _

**Sam:** _hold my hand._

Sam said as Mercy got to him and she grabbed his held out hand, linking fingers

The Minister said the words he needed to say and passed the proceedings on for Sam and Mercy to say their vows which of course were musical as they stood singing

 _ **"One More Chance" by Michael Jackson (Adapted)**_

 _Uh huh alright  
_ **Sam:** _This time gonna do my best to make it right can't go on without you by my side hold on  
_ **Mercy:** _Shelter come and rescue me out of this storm and out of this cold I need someone  
_ **Sam:** _Oh why oh why why why If you see her tell her this from me all I need is_

 ** _Chorus:_ Congregation with Sam & Mercy (Sam &Mercy)** _  
One more chance at love One more chance at love (One more)  
One more chance at love One more chance at love (See) (One more)  
One more chance at love One more chance at love (One more)  
One more chance at love (Alright) One more chance at love_

 **Mercy:** _Searching for that one who is going to make me whole help me make these mysteries unfold hold on  
_ **Sam:** _Lightning about to strike in rain only on me, hurt so bad sometimes it's hard to breathe  
_ **Mercy:** _Oh why why If you see him tell him this from me all I need is_

 _Chorus_

 **Both:** _And I would walk around this world to find you, and I don't care what it takes no why  
I'd sail the seven seas to be near you _**Mercy:** _And if you happen to see him_ **Sam:** _See tell her this from me  
_ **Both (Sam):** _One more chance at love (Yeah, Yeah) One more chance at love (Tell her this from me)_

 _Chorus_

Thirty more minutes and Sam and Mercy were Mr & Mrs Samuel Evans

After the ceremony they went on to the reception at a venue in Dallas centre their colour theme running through the room, as she walked in she was overcome with the thought he'd had put into it, the whole day "Its beautiful babe I'm lost for words" she said as everyone piled in to see their name 'Samcedes' in lights across the stage

"No hocking your weave today babe since we're going to be seeing your name up in lights for the rest of our lives I thought I might as well start today again" he smiled

"Still crazy Mr Evans" she laughed

"You know that's about you right?" he asked as she nodded a yes

"I'm overwhelmed" she said holding her chest

"Sing about it rib, MJ mind"

"Speechless" she said as she started singing and Blaine made for the piano at the other end of the room for everyone to hear her version of **Speechless' by Michael Jackson** she ended the song laying on his chest

There were speeches, cheers, laughter and crying as they cut cake, threw bouquets and took off garters, it was time for the first dance of the evening the couple got on their stage and sung their version of another MJ song

 _ **"You Are My Life" by Michael Jackson**_

 _ **Mercy:**_ _Once all alone I was lost in a world of strangers no one to trust on my own, I was lonely  
You suddenly appeared It was cloudy before but now it's clear you took away the fear and you brought me back to the light_

 **Chorus Both:** _  
You are the sun you make me shine or more like the stars that twinkle at night  
You are the moon that glows in my heart you're my daytime my night time my world  
_ **Sam:** _You're my life_

 **Sam:** _Now I wake up every day with this smile upon my face no more tears, no more pain cause you love me  
You help me understand that love is the answer to all that I am and I'm a better man since you taught me by sharing your life_

 **Chorus Both: x 2**

 **Both:** _You gave me strength when I wasn't strong you gave me hope when all hope is lost  
You opened my eyes when I couldn't see love was always here waiting for me_

 _ **Chorus Both: x 3**_

 _ **Mercy:**_ _You're my life_

as they finished everyone clapped their song and dance. After they ate again in the evening they started the proper party vibes then the dance was stepped up a bit when Puck started off the beats, about 10 pm he announced they were leaving sung their last MJ song **'Come together'** all the guys were all over it and the girls were loving it eventually Sam and Mercy finally said their good nights and escaped to their new home.

They spent two days in bed before Mercy was stir crazy to see the studio and start things up and Sam finally gave in after he tried the I speak you do thing that didn't work the afternoon they woke after their wedding night when he asked her to order the food for them twice and she didn't do it

"Babe" he said trying to get her attention

"No" she said

"What?" he'd asked

"Don't even think about it just hear it, accept it and do it your damn self and you can carry on doing it your damn self until you ask properly" she'd said

"Yeah I heard, I knew that wasn't going to last" he laughed "I enjoyed it while it did though" he finally got out

"Oh and trust me, I love you too" she said making him laugh more

So now they were in the music room having just finished breakfast at the local café because the cook hadn't started yet and, Mercy was busy jotting down some lyrics she thought she had waiting to put a beat to it. The following day they got to the studio and she went straight into the main room leaving Sam to do his thing in the other studio for about 2 hours. She came out with a new beat for her song. "This is really rough but I need you to tell me what you think as she started singing **'Send my love' by Adele**

"That's a good mix of reggae, R&B and pop yeah good really good" he said

"I was thinking of getting D'marco in to do his bit in there, make it appeal more what do you think?"

"He could maybe get in on a hard core version, but that on its own sounds right to me babe"

"So you're saying a nice no then? I seriously don't want to start being someone I'm not"

"Okay no" he said smiling

"Let's hear what you've been up to then"

"Oh I did this one, one night when things got really dark for me while you were away, it's an original I might put in on my first album" he said grabbing his guitar strumming his version of **'Mercy' by Brett Young** "So what do you think?"

"I think I could have easily sung that song so many times too" she smiled

"No I mean, do you have a record company, no I'm joking, I mean about starting a family?"

"Are we really talking babies already Sam?"

"I think you mentioned them too?" he smiled

"They're high on my agenda" she laughed

"Okay so, lets start on our agenda" he said grabbing hold of her, she didn't resist "I don't feel like what I just sung any more babe, but I never want to forget what it's like to be without you"

"We won't, that will keep us going" she said as he started stripping her

"Sam" she grabbed his hand whispering "Sam" she said again a bit louder to get his attention

"What?" he looked up at her asking "Your still a bear back virgin yeah?" he rolled his eyes asking with a smile on his face

"Yeah, I'm sort of scared" she giggled

"Babe your my wife, I'm your husband lets call this family time" he laughed

"Not the answer I was looking for babe, you should have said me too" she pushed him off her saying

"I was married before babe and for about 3 months I went bare back at the beginning, I'm not going to make up a lie to make you feel better" he pulled her back saying "And no we weren't trying for a baby"

"So why would you do that then?"

"Mercy, I'm stopping this conversation"

"No we're not, I don't even know where this jealous has come from, but, it's here and I need it gone" she told him as he sat on the stool with his head in his hands and his mood gone

"Mercy you knew I was married before, why has this come up now, we had a day morning before our wedding day for this shit?"

"Because my body's never been exposed before Sam" she shouted "It's bad enough that bitch is walking around with your damn name, now I have to deal with you thinking she was worthy of carrying your children" she cried

"Babe" he said getting up to comfort her "I swear, I was not thinking about babies when that happened with her. I was maybe thinking wife, safe, trying to love even, but never babies"

"I'm sorry babe, but that shit is not registering with me, I'm super pissed and I just need to be alone for a while" she told him grabbing her bag stepping away from him and leaving the studio as he watched "I'll maybe see you at home"

"Hey" he said as he turned to look at him "Be careful and you will see me at home" he let her go because even he needed to think about what he'd just said _'Why did I just lie to her like that, I was thinking settling down, trapping HIV into making this false thing we had going on become real for a reason, a baby, I couldn't feel her fucking insides I needed stimulation, Mercy was married doing whatever with her fucking husband and I knew she wanted children I was rushing to be the first so it didn't hurt so much when the news came, damn I wanted to hurt her in the worst way possible for killing me the way she did, for trapping me with that damn promise and then walking away like she didn't fucking care'_ "So tell her that" he told himself

"Yeah now tell me the truth" she said shocking him

"I didn't know you..."

"Just tell me the truth Sam" she rolled her eyes saying, he sat on the stool and told her everything he'd just told himself before she walked back in

"I'm sorry I guess shame stopped me from telling the truth first time round" he looked at her saying

"I understand hate Sam, I can work with that" she smiled walking towards him "Stimulation I've got that in the bag, real; you bet, and I'm walking towards you because I care" she laughed "I'm hoping you're going to hurt me" she giggled "We're going to try for a family babe and I'm scared" she hugged him saying

"Me too" he smiled into her neck

The End


End file.
